


Something Precious

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Omega, Artwork by Masao, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Felching, First Time, Harry is eighteen, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, Rimming, Top!Harry, Virgin!Harry, alpha!Harry, bottom!Snape, mentions of bottom!Harry, very light bdsm, virgin!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Precious: Something of great value; not to be wasted or treated carelessly.





	1. In which Harry gets caught

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I was asked to write an Alpha/Omega fic with Snape as the Alpha and I was introduced to the world of A/B/O. So I thought I'd try it with Alpha Harry. Fair warning (in case you didn't read the tags) Snape IS a bottom and is a little OOC to start with. Also, despite the length, this is NOT a slow burn. :) 
> 
> As always; special thanks to my beta Dannielle.
> 
> Also, HUGE thanks to Masaothedog for the special artwork (and for drawing short Harry just for me.) If you haven't read his comic I highly recommend it. Dastardly Lemondrops can be found [here](http://dastardlylemondrops.smackjeeves.com/) for more awesome artwork by Masaothedog.

“Mr. Potter, Please have a seat.”

Harry swallowed and carefully crossed the Headmistress’s office to sit in the indicated chair. His eyes slid over to where the dark figure of Slytherin House stood beside the almost-as-imposing figure of the infirmary matron. Only one thought was on his mind. _They know_. It had been easy to hide while he’d been on the run with Ron and, mostly, Hermione. Before he’d even been back at Hogwarts a day, the final battle had taken place. Then had been funerals, going with Hermione to retrieve her parents, Snape’s recovery, and trials. Well, the only two trials he had cared about.  Mr. Malfoy was serving a five year sentence in Azkaban, stripped of his title; Mrs. Malfoy was on a community service-based probation. The new Lord Malfoy was most likely currently down in the Slytherin dorms enjoying his unoccupied room as none of the other Slytherin boys from their year had taken up the offer to attend the offered eighth year. Snape--resourceful, fearless, skillful, embodiment of Slytherin cunning, potions master that he was--had been fully prepared for his dark “master” and the man’s pet and aided mightily in his own recovery from the poisonous bite. He had been exonerated for any and all “war crimes.” And through it all, Harry had been able to hide what had happened on his seventeenth birthday. Until now. His eyes focused on the hands in his lap.

“Please. You don’t have to tell anyone.” He hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet the Headmistress’s cat-like gaze. “The other students are safe. I swear.”

Madam Pomfrey’s voice spoke from the corner. “You can’t be sure, Harry.”

He closed his eyes. He could. He just couldn’t tell _them_ why. It had been hard enough explaining it to his best friends, and they had already known. “Please,” he said softly once more.

He heard Minerva sigh; she would never again be “McGonagall” to him, not after the last year. “Harry, we are merely concerned. If this gets out, if someone were to leak it to the Prophet, before you Settle...” Harry’s hand twitched in his lap, and he clenched his fists.

“I refuse to discuss this with you,” he said as firmly as he could. His breath caught as the dark, silent figure swooshed across the open space; pale arms braced against the desk and the back of Harry’s chair.

“You will discuss this like the adult you claim to be, Potter.” Snape’s raspy voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine. He clenched his hands again, grabbing at the fabric of his robe. _Too close. Too close_. “If I am required to provide the appropriate potions for your… affliction-“

Harry scoffed and cut the man off. “I don’t need your potions, Professor. I have a three-month supply of the potion I need.”

Snape jerked back at his words and studied Harry. “I fervently pray _you_ did not brew them. If so, I have grave concerns for the male population of our school.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up but refused to give in to the blush. “If Hermione can adequately brew Polyjuice in her second year, I have no doubt she can brew this.” Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, but before the professor could say anything, Harry turned to the Headmistress and spoke. “If I can assure Madam Pomfrey of my… reliability, will you accept my word?”

Minerva studied him for several excruciating long seconds before giving a firm nod. “I will accept your terms, Mr. Potter.”

“I want to see this _potion_ ,” Snape sneered.

“No!” Harry said vehemently. “I will allow Madam Pomfrey a sample. Her judgment is good enough.”

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Minerva cut him off. “That will suffice. You will, of course, see Poppy at regular intervals and keep her apprised of any… developments?” Harry nodded. “Very good. Please go with Poppy for a full physical and speak with her.”

Harry nodded and rose. “Thank you, Headmistress.” He turned and jerked back at Snape’s sneering frown.

“You can’t just let him walk away like that. With merely his _word_.”

“It is not just his word, Severus,” Minerva said firmly. “He is speaking to Poppy about this, and she will monitor him.”

Harry glared at the man. “I’m not some werewolf that needs a potion once a month to refrain from attacking students, Snape. And my word was good enough to keep _you_ out of Azkaban.” With that he pushed past the professor and strode out of Minerva’s office, ignoring the “Five points from Gryffindor.”

Not surprisingly, he reached the infirmary before the Mediwitch and waited for her before following her inside. She motioned to one of the beds, and he jumped up onto it and lay back to let her run a scan.

“You are in much better shape than I expected after your… eventful year, Mr. Potter,” she said when she had finished.

He sat up and gave a small shrug. “I think it has more to do with all the food Mrs. Weasley force-fed me this summer. She was quite adamant to make up for the missed meals while we camped.”

Her eyebrows went up. “Camping, Mr. Potter. Is that what you are calling it? Now explain to me how you can be so sure that the other… students will be safe from your… advances.”

He scraped at his fingernail with the opposite thumb. “All the Weasleys are Omegas.”

The mediwitch let out a long exhale of air. “Of course they are,” she said, as if it should have been obvious. “And the ones that chose not to be Beta?”

“Charlie and Ron,” he answered, knowing the next question before she even asked it.

“And you and Ronald…”

He shook his head and reached into his pocket to pull out a small vial. “No. It was easy to ignore at the beginning.”

“You can ignore it?”

Harry shrugged. “Sometimes.”

She gave a small shake of her head as she took the vial. “You must be quite a powerful Alpha, Harry.” She gave a small sniff of the pink liquid inside and looked up in surprise. “This is… You carry this around with you?” Harry nodded. “You have Chosen, but not Settled? Do you know his cycle?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I haven’t been around him enough to Settle.”

She gave him a shrewd look. “But you expect to Settle within the next few months?”

Harry felt his cheeks heat and gave a small nod. “Yeah. I’ll have more exposure with school back in session.”

She gave a firm nod and recapped the vial before handing it back. “You will send your Chosen to me before you Claim him, Mr. Potter. Is he on inhibitor or preventative potions?” Harry shifted on the bed and looked away from her penetrating gaze. “Who is your Chosen, Mr. Potter?” She asked firmly.

“I- I can’t tell you.”

“Can’t? Or won’t?” She said shrewdly, and Harry shrugged. “Do you plan to Claim him?”

“I-“ His cheeks flushed guiltily, and his eyes darted around the room.

Fury flashed in her brown eyes. “You will leave your Chosen unclaimed?”

“I don’t have a choice.” Harry clenched his fists and fought back the tears. “I didn’t exactly _choose_ him, okay? I don’t… don’t think I had a choice. I think it was fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it.” Harry swallowed and clutched the warm vial in his hand. “I don’t think he would accept me.”

“Have you tried?” She asked softly.

Harry looked up, knowing his eyes were glaring. “How did you find out? How did you know about me?” She opened her mouth to answer and paused. She snapped her mouth shut, and her brown eyes softened on him.

“Oh, Harry.”

“Yeah.” He slipped from the bed, shoving the vial in his pocket. “Can I go now?” She nodded, and he walked towards the exit.

Her voice stopped him. “Choosing is _always_ an option, Mr. Potter.”

He hung his head. “I know. You won’t tell?” He looked back over his shoulder.

She shook her head sadly. “Healer patient confidentiality, Mr. Potter. I will inform the Headmistress you are safe to be exposed to the Omegas.”

He nodded. “I never would have attacked another student.”

She smiled softly. “I know, Harry. But if- when this gets out, we will have to show we took proper measures.”

Harry nodded. “Am I-“ he swallowed. “Am I the only one this year?” She gave him a sympathetic look, and he snorted again. “Of course I am. The Harry Potter curse strikes again.” He turned back to the door and strode out. He quickly made his way to the tower before he was caught out after curfew and slipped through the nearly-empty common room to the new door that had appeared that September first. He took the stairs up past the seventh year dorms and stuck his head into the eighth year girls’ room. He wasn’t surprised to see Ron and Neville spread out on Hermione’s bed with Hermione and Ginny sitting on Parvati’s bed. With the influx of students who hadn’t been invited to Hogwarts the previous year, most of the common rooms now had an extra set of dorms for the returning eighth and seventh years. Due to the supposed maturity level of the seventh years and up, the boys’ and girls’ dorms were no longer in separate corridors, allowing the adult students to mix freely. Since Parvati was the only other girl in their year to return and spent most of her time in Ravenclaw with her sister, the eighth year girls’ room had become their unofficial meeting place.  Ginny noticed him first and smiled over at him.

“Hey, Harry.” The other three turned to greet him with smiles, and he joined the guys on Hermione’s bed.  Ron scooted closer to Neville to make room for him, and Harry flopped onto his stomach.

“They know,” he moaned out.

“What?” Ron said in disbelief.

“Who told?” Ginny demanded vehemently.

Harry lifted his head from where he had attempted to bury it in Hermione’s covers and lifted his brows at Ginny. “Who do you think?”

“Do you think he knows?” Hermione asked worriedly. Harry shook his head.

“No. Oh, he might ask you about the potions. I had to tell him where I was getting them. But he doesn’t know which one I’m taking.”

Hermione nodded. “Well, I’m capable of brewing both.”

Harry nodded and rolled over onto his back to hang his head off the bed. He scrunched his nose up at Gin. “How much longer are you going to leave Erics hanging? The poor boy nearly fell down the stairs this morning watching you.”

Ron laughed, and Gin’s cheeks turned a soft pink. “Shut up, Harry. Before I hex you.”

Harry chuckled and let the conversation wash over him as he thought of the day he had met with Snape and his barrister. The trio had figured out sometime during their time at Grimmauld that Harry was an Alpha. His ability to smell Ron in heat and to know when Hermione was ovulating had at first been embarrassing until Ron explained about Alphas and Omegas. Omegas were infinitely more common and most of them chose to live as Betas and marry females. Most Omegas that chose to remain Omegas often found other Omegas to mate with, though this rarely resulted in children. It was not unheard of but was a rare occasion. Alphas were rare, usually only one or two were born a year, so _of course_ Harry would be one. Ron’s scent had intrigued Harry, but he could never be attracted to the man he considered a brother. And after his disastrous attempt with Cho, it had become glaringly obvious that girls weren’t for him.

He hadn’t lied about the war keeping him from dwelling on the scents of Presenting Omegas, but he had ignored them, had been able to resist the lures until that July day when Snape had shown up at Grimmauld Place. Harry was never sure if Snape was coming down from his heat or about to go in, but the man had absolutely _enthralled_ Harry the second he had entered the house. Harry had spent less than five minutes in the room with the man before he’d rushed upstairs to take a potion that would help him control himself and keep him from jumping the man and claiming him there on the table in Grimmauld Place. His subconscious, fate, whatever, had chosen Severus Snape as his mate. And now he had to deal with it. Somehow.

It had only been a matter of time before Harry was called to the Headmistress’s office. Harry had known it. They had all known it on some level. Snape was an Unclaimed, older Omega. He would have known Harry’s Alpha status the moment Harry walked into the school. It had only been sheer luck that Snape had been on a series of potions that caused his Omega instincts to be diminished that day in Grimmauld Place. Harry had, at first, denied his reaction to Snape, telling himself it was merely all the gratitude and respect he felt for the spy as well as the knowledge that the man had been such close friends with his mother. That and he knew his mother would want him to honor her friend. But as the trial progressed and Harry had been exposed to more and more Omegas with no reaction, no desire to seek them out, he had begun to doubt himself. It became glaringly obvious when Ron had Presented once again, and Harry hadn’t even felt the clench of intrigue that usually followed with the smell of Ron’s heat. Hermione had already brewed a batch of the pink potion that would help him control his urges to literally pounce on his Chosen mate. A potion designed to help the Alpha during the time known as Transition, which was a bit like a two-part courting. Once a mate was chosen, an Alpha would Settle, meaning the pair would take their time getting to know each other while they determined the Omega’s cycle; at the same time, Bonding contracts were set up to protect the Omega should something happen to the Alpha after the Claiming. During this time, the Alpha took the Transition potion to dampen his desire to Claim his mate. Transition typically only lasted a few months before the contracts were finalized. Usually.

Hermione had tracked him down just before school started and shoved a box of the pink potion into his chest. “I don’t know who he is or why you feel you have to hide it from us, but there’s a three-month supply.”

The look of hurt in her eyes had told him she had realized he was taking the Transition potion without telling her. He sighed. “It’s Snape.”

Understanding lit her eyes. “You should tell Ron.”

The conversation hadn’t been easy, but even Ron had started to respect the bastard by that point. Once they returned to school, Harry had avoided looking directly at the Potions master and avoided going near him. He had no doubt the man suspected. Most young Omegas could not detect an Alpha’s scent from another Omega’s; but an older, experienced Unclaimed would be able to spot one easily, even not in Heat. So it truly had been no surprise when he’d been called in to Minerva’s office today. Today had been his first potions class of the year; he’d almost made it an entire week.

The next few weeks went by swiftly: between classes and studying with Hermione, Harry barely had any free time. He did his best to ignore Snape’s dark glare that seemed to always be watching him. He knew the man was waiting for Harry to screw up. Harry began to learn the scents and cycles of the other Omegas and wasn’t surprised that Finch-Fletchley had a sweetly enticing scent. He was a bit surprised the day Draco Malfoy strode into Potions class, and Harry nearly gagged at the almost-sulfuric smell that surrounded the Slytherin. Harry quickly moved to the back of the room and sent Hermione up to share a table with Ron. He crossed his arms on the workbench and pressed his head against his forearms. It took him several minutes to catch his breath. Luckily, he was in the potions classroom; Snape’s scent permeated the air, helping to clear Draco’s bitter scent from Harry’s lungs. It wasn’t until he felt his body begin to react that it occurred to him that the fresh, earthy scent was stronger than it should have been. A jab in his side and Gin’s hissed “Harry” had him jerking his head up to meet glaring black eyes.

“If you are feeling…ill, Mr. Potter, perhaps you should remove yourself from my classroom.” The low voice did little to calm his pounding blood. “I do not wish to have to report any… incidents to the Headmistress should your… assurances prove to be superfluous.”

Harry shook his head. “No, sir. I’m fine now. Just a touch of… nausea. Lunch not sitting well I suppose, Professor.”

Snape gave him a narrowed look. “Perhaps you should avoid that particular combination in the future then, Mr. Potter.” With that warning, Snape turned and stalked back to the front of the classroom, a rush of air wafting his scent towards Harry. Harry took it in with a soft moan and closed his eyes.

“Harry?” He shook his head at Ginny’s unasked question and leaned down to grab his book from his bag.

“Remind me to stay away from Malfoy when he’s in heat. His scent disgusts me.” Ginny chuckled and nodded, already pulling out her notes and quill.

A few nights later, Harry woke hot and empty. He tossed in the bed for several minutes before sitting up and grabbing his wand. He shoved his glasses on and pulled on a pair of socks to protect his feet from the cold, stone floor before stepping over to Neville’s bed. He shook the blonde awake, careful to stay in the ex-soldier’s line-of-sight. Neville woke, alert and wand in hand. He blinked at Harry as his mind cleared. He nodded and slipped his wand under his pillow before pushing the covers down.

“Thanks, Harry.”

Harry chuckled. “No problem, Nev. Tell Ron I’ll be in Hermione’s room.”

Neville nodded, and Harry crossed over to the door, careful not to wake the other guys. He slipped across the hall and pushed open the door to Hermione and Parvati’s room. Parvati’s dark hair glistened in the moonlight spilling over her golden-colored pillow. He shook his head at the memory of the girl pulling the set of gold colored sheets from her trunk the first day of school. She was definitely proud to be a Gryffindor. Harry made his way over to where Hermione’s brown curls flared out over her own pillow, a simple white to match the school-provided sheets. He pulled his glasses off and laid them on top of the book resting on the small bedside table; he placed his wand next to them and lifted the covers. He slid into bed beside his best friend and felt her body tense as his leg brushed against her calf.

“Budge over,” he whispered, and she immediately relaxed and scooted over. He lay down beside her and pushed her hair out of the way before settling beside her. “Ron’s in heat.” Her chuckle turned into a yawn, and she snuggled back against him as Harry slipped an arm over her waist and took in her sweet scent. He was soon drifting off to sleep once again.

“Harry!” Harry grumbled at the poke to his side. “Harry James, if you are going to share my bed you had best get up when I tell you too.”

Harry moaned and rolled away from his best friend. “Fine,” he mumbled, “next time I’ll climb in with Parvati. Her sheets are prettier.”

A soft chuckle floated across the room. “You had your chance with me, Potter. I’m still mad at you about that.”

He blinked his eyes open and reached for his glasses, sliding them on before pushing himself up to smile at the girl. “At least you got a dance out of it. Your sister didn’t even get that.”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “You still aren’t sharing my bed.”

He laughed and grabbed his wand. “Alright, ladies. Avert your eyes. The great and powerful wizard of Oz is about to subject you to his near-nakedness. Please contain your swooning and sighing.” Hermione and Parvati laughed as Harry slipped from Hermione’s bed. “Oy,” he said in mock offense. “I’ll have you know, plenty of people would love to get their hands on this.” He ran a hand over his red shorts, the golden lions doing their best to avoid the caressing fingers.

“Go get dressed,” Hermione said, launching a pillow at him. Harry left, smothering a chuckle as he slipped into his dorm. Dean gave a small wave before placing a finger over his lips and pointing to the still sleeping figures. Harry nodded and quietly made his way to the loo for his morning ablutions.

Harry, Dean, and Seamus made their way down to breakfast while Ron and Neville were still trying to wake up. Halfway down the last set of stairs, Harry was suddenly ravenous, and the delicious scents coming from the Great Hall spurred him on. Harry spotted Hermione with Ginny just outside the doors and ran to catch up with them. He wasn’t surprised to smell Gin’s sweet scent and leaned over to speak softly in her ear.

“If you and Erics are going to repeat last weekend’s events, you had best go see Madam Pomfrey. Ron is in heat.”

Her face flushed at the implication of Harry’s words, and she automatically grabbed at her stomach as if she already carried a babe. Hermione chuckled, and Ginny shot her a scathing look. Harry’s laughter died on his lips as they stepped through the doors. His entire body clenched with desire and need, and sweat broke out all over, doing little to cool his heated flesh. He backed away, barely registering the girls’ worried “Harry”. He moved over to a small, shadowed corner and dropped to his knees, pressing a hand to his aching cock. A warm hand ran soothing circles over his back, and Hermione’s soft voice broke through the blood pounding in his head.

“What’s wrong, Harry? What happened?”

Harry squeezed his eyes closed as he fought the desire welling inside him. “Heat,” he panted. “Potion.”

“Take my hand, Harry.” He reached a trembling hand up, and it was clasped in Hermione’s soothing grasp. “Search his pockets for the potion.” He felt Gin tugging at his robes as he clasped Hermione’s hand and tried to concentrate on controlling his breathing.

“Here.” The cool glass pressed against his lips, and he tilted his head back as Gin tipped the potion into his mouth. Another hand joined the one already on his back, and Harry pressed his heated forehead against the cool stone of the castle wall. He concentrated on the ambient magic that ran through its ancient walls as the potion worked through his system, dulling the effects of the lust. He took a shuddering breath and gave a small nod. The two girls pulled back, and the three friends rose to their feet.

“Better?” Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” He gave a soft chuckle. “Well, I guess his cycle won’t be hard to remember.” He gave his friends a sly smile, and Ginny blushed while Hermione simply chuckled.

“That was quite a display, Mr. Potter.” The three friends looked up in shock to see the mediwitch standing before them.

“Madam Pomfrey.”

She gave a nod.  “A word?” He nodded, and Ginny and Hermione gave him reassuring pats as they headed back towards the Great Hall. He looked back at the mediwitch. “I came to intercept you when I realized the date. I was a bit overwhelmed at your news at our last meeting or I would have pulled his file at that time, and I regret that I have been a tad busy since. I only looked over his file a few days ago and meant to send you a note beforehand.”

“It’s alright, Madam Pomfrey. I had the potion on me, and it’ll be easy for me to remember the date next month. Ron’s in heat also, started last night, and Ginny is ovulating,” he explained at her questioning look. She nodded.

“So the date is not unfamiliar to you.” He shook his head. “That is good. It seemed to affect you fairly harshly. May I ask: will you be able to participate in his class?”

Harry felt his face heat. “I’ll be okay. I mean, I don’t imagine he regularly…um,” Harry shifted on his feet, and his eyes darted around the castle. “You know… seeks release between classes.”

Her brown eyes went wide, and Harry thought it showed how professional she was that she didn’t even blush. “Oh. I see. Yes, I suppose it would make sense for him to… ease the effects before breakfast rather than at the end of the day.” Her eyes focused back on Harry. “He has a three day cycle. Please provide me with a small stock of your Transition potion so that I may have some on hand. When Ms. Granger has need to brew more you may direct her to me, and I will procure the necessary ingredients as well as private time in a lab. I understand the need to leave Professor Snape out of the process, Mr. Potter, and I know he personally hand-picks some of his stock.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

She gave a small nod. “I will let you get to your breakfast, Mr. Potter. As always, my office is open to you.”

He chuckled at the twinkle in her eyes. “Thank you, Madam.” He headed into the Great Hall, his eyes going to the head table. Dark eyes narrowed on him as he walked in, and Harry couldn’t help the rush of desire that swept through his body. Damn, the man still smelled like Satisfaction. Harry pulled his eyes away before he could give himself away. The Transition potion could dampen his desires and neutralize his pheromones, but only to a certain extent. Any Omega in heat would still be able to smell him if he was too aroused. He slid onto the bench between Hermione and Ginny.

“Everything okay, Harry?” Gin asked.

Harry nodded as he took the plate Hermione had fixed for him. “Yeah. She said to let her know when you needed to borrow a lab, and she would take care of everything.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Hermione said as she took a sip of her morning tea.

“Yeah. I thought you could take a few vials of the potion up to her when you go make the arrangements. She wants to have some on hand.” Harry shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“That’s a good idea. I didn’t think about that.” She gave him an assessing look. “And how are you doing?”

He gave a small shrug. “I’ll be bloody hard all day but-“

He looked over in alarm at Ginny as she began to choke on her tea. She coughed to clear her lungs. “Blimey, Harry. I do not need to know that.”

He chuckled even as his face filled with heat. “Sorry.”

He looked up as Ron slid into the seat across from him, face flushed and breath heavy from running. Ron opened his mouth to say something and paused. “Bloody hell, Harry. You’re kidding?” His eyes darted to the head table and back to Harry, his red cheeks going even darker. Harry simply shrugged.

“At least I’ll know when his cycle is,” Harry said as he took a bite of toast.

Ron piled food onto his plate and scrunched his nose up. “Great. Like I need to have anything in common with the… guy.”

“But you make such a good alarm system,” Harry teased his friend.

Ron blushed. “Yeah. Thanks for last night, by the way.” Ron glanced over at Hermione. “Hope he didn’t bug you too much.”

Hermione shrugged. “Not the first time I’ve woken up with him in my bed.”

A loud bark of laughter came from Ginny, and she shook her head. “Sometimes, I worry about our conversations. Guess it’s a good thing Skeeter can’t get into the school anymore.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. I’d just love to hear her interpretations of some of our conversations.” He held his hand up and made a motion as if indicating a headline. “Chosen one in love square. The bed-hopping Gryffindor: Who will he decide on?”

The four friends laughed, drawing attention to them. “Oy, Ron,” Seamus caught the redhead’s attention. “Whad’ya do to poor, Nev? Can’t even let the poor man eat a decent breakfast.”

Ron shot his roommates two fingers as Dean laughed. “Thank Merlin for silencing spells,” Neville’s deep voice came from behind Harry, and a large hand clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks for waking me, mate.”

Harry shrugged and looked over his shoulder to wink at the blonde. “What are friends for?”

Neville laughed and sat down on the other side of Hermione. Dark eyes glared at Harry from the head table. Harry pulled his gaze away and focused on his plate. He was nearly done with his food when he felt his skin flush and the emptiness spread through him. He dropped his fork and pushed his plate back. The reaction to his best friend’s arousal and the enticing scent of Snape’s heat was overwhelming. Harry closed his eyes to concentrate on controlling his reactions. Ron’s heavy breathing seemed to echo in Harry’s ears.

“For Merlin’s sake, Ron, stop it.” Harry growled a little too loud as he moved away from the table.

“Sorry,” a red-face Ron mumbled.

Harry shook his head and grabbed his bag. “I have to go.” He stepped back and spun, bumping into the person standing behind him. He gave an involuntary shudder as the strong, earthy scent washed over him. He stepped back. “S-sorry, Professor.”

The man opened his mouth to say something then glanced from Harry to Ron and back. His dark eyes narrowed, and Harry shook his head and rushed from the room. He barely made it to his dorm room before he had his robe pulled up and his hand down his pants. He pressed his robe to his nose, Snape’s scent still lingering on the fabric. He stroked himself to completion as he moaned Snape’s name into the bundled cloth. A quarter hour later he strode into the greenhouse with another vial of potion in his pocket. The next few days were not going to be easy.

Harry skipped breakfast in the Great Hall the next day, waving at Ron and Neville as they hurried through the common room. Ron joined him for the breakfast Kreacher had brought while Neville continued on to join the rest of their friends. They barely spoke as they shoveled food into their mouths and scribbled on their potions essays due that afternoon. Harry made it through his morning classes and used the lunch hour to finish his potions essay and start his Astronomy homework. He looked up in surprise as Ron and Neville stepped into the common room. Both boys blushed when they saw Harry. He chuckled.

“The least you could have done was take a shower,” Harry said as he stuffed his books into his bag. “Come on. We’re going to be late for potions.” He pulled another vial from his pocket and tossed it back as Neville pulled Ron in for a quick kiss.

“See you after class,” the blonde waved them off. The two Gryffindors hurried down to the dungeons and straggled in behind the last of the Slytherins. Seamus gave a wolf whistle while Dean started a slow clap. Harry laughed at Ron’s red face and nudged his arm.

“Can’t say you didn’t expect that. Shouldn’t have skipped lunch, mate,” Harry told him. Ron mumbled under his breath, and Harry chuckled as they slid into their seats. Harry dropped his bag beside his chair and looked up to meet dark eyes watching him, a frown on the thin lips. Harry tore his gaze away from the man and was glad he had taken his potion just before coming to class as the man’s Heat was only slightly overwhelming. He focused his attention on his brewing and was glad the man chose not to stalk around the room that day.

 

“Potter!” Harry jerked his head up and felt his body instantly flush at the sight of the dark potions master standing in the Gryffindor common room. He jumped to his feet, dropping his Astronomy textbook to the floor.

“P-professor.” Harry’s eyes darted around the room; looking for an exit or aide, he wasn’t sure.

“Tomorrow is the twentieth,” Snape said plainly. Harry nodded, very much aware of what the date was. “Where is Mr. Weasley?”

Harry blinked at the unexpected question. “Um, C-care of Magical Creatures.”

Snape gave a nod. “You will take him to see Madam Pomfrey today.” Harry blinked. Was Ron hurt?

“Sir?”

Snape held his hand out, a small vial of familiar pink liquid sloshing inside it. Harry stepped back. “I have brought you your potion. You will take it.”

Another step back as Snape moved forward. “I told you, I have some.”

“Which you obviously aren’t taking,” he snapped as he neared Harry.

Harry backed up until his back pressed against the wall. “Yes, I am.”

Snape’s dark eyes glared at Harry. “Do not lie to me, Potter. I could smell Weasley’s heat rolling off him last month.” Snape’s lip curled in a sneer. “And it was a very _Satisfied_ heat.”

Harry glared at the man’s implications. “So because he’s my best friend, I _must_ have Chosen him, right? Don’t you think if that had been the case, _Professor_ , I could have clearly stated that in the Headmistress’s office?”

“You continuously disappeared with him last month during his cycle,” Snape snarled.

“I wasn’t the only one,” Harry blurted out desperately. His skin was burning and sweat was breaking out over his body. _Too close._ Snape was too close to him, and his Heat was too close. Harry bit back a moan.

“He is a Weasley,” Snape snarled. “You will have him with child before Christmas if you don’t leave him alone. At least afford the man the opportunity to take his NEWTs before you burden him with a pregnancy,” Snape snapped, closing in on Harry.

Harry clenched his fist and shook his head. “It’s not me. Not me. He chose another Omega.” Harry squeezed his eyes closed, trying to fight the Alpha in him. “Please. You need to leave.”

“Of course he chose you. Who wouldn’t choose you?” Snape spat out. “You think I can’t smell the power practically rolling off you? Who wouldn’t snatch that up?” Snape was in his face, and Harry turned away, panting and gritting his teeth.

“You need to leave, Snape,” Harry bit out.

Snape’s hot breath brushed across Harry’s face, and his earthy scent filled Harry’s nostrils. Harry bit back a moan. “That’s ‘Professor,’ Potter. And you will not speak to me in that way. You will respect me and-“

Snape’s words were cut off as Harry reached up and slipped his fingers in Snape’s hair. Harry grasped a handful of the silky strands and yanked Snape down until he was on his knees before Harry. Harry leaned down to growl in the man’s ear.

“ _You_ will _earn_ my respect, Omega. On your knees or on your belly, it matters not. You will not speak to your Alpha like that.” Harry glared down into the upturned face, the sallow cheeks a fierce pink. He yanked on the Omega’s hair. “Understand?” Snape nodded, swallowing thickly; his Adam’s apple bobbing in his exposed throat. Harry bent down and licked a path up the pale skin, suckling on the exposed bump as he inhaled the delicious scent. Snape whimpered beneath him, pulling Harry from his trance. Harry pulled back in horror at what he had done and yanked his hand from the soft strands. “Oh god! Oh fuck!” He backed away from the panting professor. “Fuck. I’m sorry. Sorry, sir. Sorry. Oh god.” Harry did the only thing left to him and turned and ran.


	2. In Which Severus Gets Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. We had a bit of a problem getting the artwork in the right format. Anyway, here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it.

Severus Snape knelt in front of the fireplace, hands on his knees as he tried to get his breathing under control. Only years as a spy gave him the strength to reach for the vial that had slipped from his hands when his Alpha- no! Potter had pulled him down. Shaking fingers pushed the vial into his pocket as he pulled himself to his feet, using the wall to aide him. There was no way he would be able to make it to the dungeons in this condition. He reached for the small, hidden drawer of Floo powder on the mantle for the professors' use and took a pinch of the powder. He tossed it into the fireplace.

“Snape’s quarters,” he winced at his wavering voice and stepped into the green flames. He stumbled out into his quarters and fell into his chair. Head pressed to the back of the chair, eyes closed, his breath caught at the memory of those flashing green eyes. He pressed his palm to the hardness between his legs and yanked his hand back. He did not have permission to ease his ache. Severus’s heart leapt in his chest. He had an Alpha! After all these years he finally had an Alpha.

He felt his cheeks burn at the memory of his Heat over the last several months. When Severus had woken in the infirmary in a private room, Poppy had been quick to inform him of the Dark Lord’s defeat and Potter’s defense of the spy. He had watched the now-adult over the following months, his respect for the Chosen One growing as he spoke out on behalf of the other people in the war when the papers tried to lay the victory solely at Potter’s feet. Severus watched as he spoke words of thanks at the funerals of the fallen, comforted those he personally knew, and silently grieved for the unfortunates. He had disappeared for two weeks and returned with the muggle Grangers. He had spoken on behalf of Narcissa, and even Draco, before testifying at Severus’s own trial, ensuring his freedom.

His cycles during those months had been almost non-existent due to the combination of potions the healers had him on, which is why it had surprised him when the students had walked into the Great Hall that first day and Severus had detected an Alpha. There were many new scents to take in that first night, what with all the seventh years that hadn’t been there the previous year and the returning eighth years. Draco’s he knew from before, as well as a few of the returning students that had reached their majority during the previous year. But somewhere among them was the unique, salty scent of an Alpha, like an ocean breeze. It was nearly a yearly event so it had meant little to Severus. And then came his first potions class with the returning eighth years, and he had easily located the newest Alpha. He told himself later he shouldn’t have been surprised; at the time, though, he had been stunned nearly silent. He was already filled with guilt over the fact that his Omega side had been having fantasies of the younger man, but to realize that his Omega had latched onto an Alpha rather than another Omega had almost been too much. He had gone to Minerva immediately after classes, having already informed her that an Alpha was in the school and promising to alert her to the man’s identity as soon as he learned it.

Potter’s assurances later that night that the other students were safe had fallen on Severus’s skeptical ears. How could such a powerful Alpha not claim every Omega available? And Severus _could_ feel the power oozing from Potter, others would be able to as well. Severus knew by the way other Omegas would glance curiously at the brunette during their cycles. Too young to know more than the man was simply a powerful wizard, they had not understood what he truly was. Potter’s reaction to Draco’s heat had been interesting. His thought that Draco would be Chosen was immediately laid to rest when Severus noticed the way Potter avoided the blonde Slytherin for the following week, and the few close encounters Severus had witnessed had left the new Alpha looking slightly green. Severus had, however, immediately noticed Potter’s arousal during Severus’s own cycle the previous month, quickly followed by the Weasley’s own enhanced scent. His suspicions had been confirmed the following day when the two had walked into his potions class after missing lunch. Potter looking smug and the redhead oozing Satisfaction and blushing at the other eighth year boys’ teasing. Potter had made a choice, and Severus snorted with derision that the Savior would choose such a mediocre Omega. Or so he had thought.

Severus moaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. When had Potter chosen him? Why hadn’t he said anything? Why had his Alpha left him to suffer his last cycle? Surely his mate had known he was needed. Wanted. Severus paused in his thoughts. Fuck! Potter must not realize Severus would accept him. Potter’s apologies as he’d backed away rang through Severus’s mind. No, Potter must be sure Severus would reject him. Severus had never given the man any reason to believe otherwise. He had never been more than civil to the Alpha, and usually not even that. Severus clenched his fists. Well, he wouldn’t reject the Alpha. If Potter had chosen him, by Merlin, Severus would take him. Or let Potter take _him,_ he thought with a smirk. And he only had a matter of hours to convince his Alpha before his cycle began.

Severus jumped to his feet and began pacing. Potter would be leary of him now, ashamed of his actions.  Severus thought over his options. He could approach Potter during the dinner hour, submit himself publicly. No, Potter would hate the attention; much as he had accused him of exactly the opposite, Severus knew the truth. He couldn’t exactly go traipsing through the castle searching for the man either, and, with today being Friday, Potter could easily disappear for Severus’s entire cycle. In fact, Severus had no doubt that had been the Alpha’s plan all along. Perhaps he could appeal to Poppy for help. Yes. He would need a checkup before he could start on the contraceptive potion, assuming his Alpha let him take it. And he knew Poppy would help him. She could send for the man, she would do that for Severus. She knew how important it was for an Omega to be Claimed once he knew who his Alpha was, even if Potter didn’t. At the very least, Potter would have to provide approval for Severus to find release during his cycle if the Alpha wasn’t willing to do it.

Breathing a sigh of relief now that he had a plan, Severus strode to his bathroom and pulled a blue vial from the potions cabinet. He slipped it into his pocket and started in surprise when it made a clinking sound. He reached in and pulled out the vial of pink potion and stared at it in understanding. No wonder Potter had refused his services. Severus gave a bark of laughter. His transition potions were worthless to Potter. The trace of his magic would have nullified the effects on Potter if the younger man had already Chosen Severus. His scent on the ingredients would have made them useless for the inhibiting potion. Severus pulled the stopper from the vial and tipped the contents down the sink. He watched the pink liquid swirl down the drain with a sigh. Well, perhaps the rest of the batch would keep for the next Alpha. There was a knock on his quarter’s door, and Severus swept through the sitting room, hoping it wasn’t anything important. He really needed to seek out his Alpha. He plastered a snarl to his face. Just because the war was over didn’t mean he had to start playing nice. He pulled the door open, and the snarl fell at the sight of the headmistress.

“Minerva.”

Her thin lips curved in a tight smile. “Severus. I hope you don’t mind, but a student sought me out and asked to be escorted to your quarters.” Severus furrowed his brows in confusion. Who would seek him out? His Slytherins knew where his quarters were located; there was no reason for a student from another house to seek him out outside of his office hours.

“I don’t-” The words stuck in his throat when Minerva shifted and revealed the man behind her. “Harry,” the whisper fell from his lips, and Severus dropped to his knees and bowed his head in submission. “Alpha.”

“That will be all, Headmistress,” he heard Potter say. “I appreciate your help in this matter.”

“I will post a note on his office door directing the Slytherins to Professor Sinistra should they need a Head of House this weekend.”

“Thank you. I am sure he appreciates it. In his own way,” Potter added with a smirk in his tone.

Minerva gave a small chuckle. “Good evening, Harry. Severus.” He heard the click of her boots fade down the corridor.

“I don’t think either of us really wants to have this conversation in the corridor. Will you invite me in, or would you rather go somewhere else?”

Understanding the unspoken command, Severus rose to his feet and stepped back. “Please. Here, if it pleases you.”

His Alpha smiled brightly at him and stepped through the doorway. A rough finger trailed down his jawline, sending shivers down Severus’s spine. “Already so eager to please. You will be so easy to train, won’t you?” Severus opened his mouth but a calloused thumb pressed against his lips. “Hush. That was rhetorical. Your sitting area.” Severus motioned towards the fireplace and matching chairs. He closed the door and followed the younger man to the area, watching as Potter took in the simple cherry oak décor and filled bookshelves. He gave a soft huff of laughter. “I had a feeling you would decorate with bookshelves. Are any of them for leisure or strictly work?”

“A few are for leisure,” he said, almost defensively. Potter looked over his shoulder and smiled easily, setting Severus’s ire at ease.

“Truly? Good. It pleases me that you make time for leisure.” A thrill went down Severus’s spine at his Alpha’s words. Potter reached Severus’s favorite chair and turned to lean back against it. His green eyes swept over Severus’s body. “I don’t like the idea that all you do is work. You have earned your right to relax.” Potter lifted his eyes to the ceiling. “Kreacher, tea please.” He looked back at Severus and nodded towards him. “Are you comfortable in your teacher’s robes? I have a feeling this will be a long talk, and I wish you to be comfortable.” It hadn’t escaped Severus’s notice that the younger man wore faded denims and a deep green tee.

“I have comfortable clothes on under my robes.”

His Alpha nodded. “Would you feel more comfortable leaving your robes on or would you like to remove them?”

Severus gave a nod. “I think removing them would be best.” Severus stepped towards his room, but Potter’s hand halted him.

“Here. Please.”

Severus gave a nod and reached up to slip the top button free. He watched the young Alpha’s tongue slip out to moisten his lips. Severus bit back a smug smile as he undid a second button. So his Alpha liked to watch him disrobe? Severus thought he could have some fun with that. Another two buttons slid free, and Potter’s eyes darkened with desire as Severus’s blue button-down was exposed. He freed the last button and slid out of the black robe.

“You look… ravishing in that color.” Severus made to move forward, but once again Potter’s hand stopped him. “No. We have much to discuss first, and tea has arrived.” Severus blinked at the tea tray that had arrived at some point. Potter’s hand slid over the back of Severus’s chair, “Come. I will let you serve me tea.”

Severus stepped forward and settled in his chair while Potter sat in the opposite chair. Severus poured out two cups of tea and looked up at his Alpha. “Dash of milk and honey,” Potter replied.

“No sugar?” Severus asked with a raised brow. Potter chuckled.

“No. I prefer honey unless it is black tea. I only take sugar if it’s black tea.” Severus nodded and filed the information away for later. He fixed the tea and handed it over to Potter before sitting back with his own. Potter took a sip of the tea and smiled. “Perfect. Thank you.” He took another sip at the same time Severus did before placing his cup and saucer down on the table. “May I call you ‘Severus’?”

“Please,” Severus said with a nod.

Potter nodded. “You may call me ‘Harry,’ ‘Sir,’ or ‘Alpha.’ Never ‘Lord’ or ‘Master.’ Understood?” Severus nodded. “I wish you to always vocalize your answers if you are able, Severus.” A small smile pulled at the pink lips. “I do so enjoy your voice.”

Severus felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. “Yes, Alpha.”

Harry reached for his tea and took another sip. “You will find I am generous with my compliments, Severus. And I do not say anything I don’t mean.” Harry leaned forward and reached for a scroll resting just under the lip of the tea tray Severus hadn’t noticed. He held it out. “It is the one thing you will not contradict me on, Severus. How I see you is my own opinion, and you will accept it on that matter if nothing else. The contract.”

Severus blinked and took the proffered scroll as he placed his tea on the table. “You already have a contract?”

Potter nodded. “Soon after my seventeenth birthday we found ourselves holed up in Grimmauld Place. I had already witnessed some of Ron’s cycles and thought I understood what to expect. You can imagine my surprise when, after a month, I had not cycled. But I had noticed that Ron’s cycle was a bit more acute than usual. His scent was… intriguing.” Severus couldn’t stop the frown that pulled at his lips, but Harry’s smile was reassuring as he spoke. “Not necessarily in that way. It was more like… discovering someone you had known for a long time was keeping a secret. The feeling to pry is there, but at the same time, you don’t want to destroy that trust you have built.” Harry gave a wry smile at Severus’s incredulous look. “Yes. I know. I’m not exactly one to talk. Anyway, for me, that wasn’t a line I was willing to cross. I enjoyed Ron’s friendship too much to do that to him; even then I knew I would never pursue a true relationship with him. I love Ron like a brother; it will never be more than that. I tell you this so that you will understand you never have anything to worry about where he is concerned.” Severus gave a small nod of thanks, and something eased inside him. “Anyway, it was Ron who figured it out. He has a cousin that is Alpha, and when I never Presented he knew the spell to cast. I don’t think any of us were too surprised when I glowed red. In between searching for the Horcruxes we read up on my duties, and Hermione had me write up a basic contract.” He motioned to the one Severus held clenched in his hands. “Once I realized you were mine,” Severus’s stomach clenched at the statement, “I tailored it a bit with what I thought I knew about you.”

Severus looked down at the contract. “How long have you known?”

He looked up at Harry’s snort. “Oh, I knew that day you and the barrister came by to prep for your trial.” Severus blinked in alarm. “Of course, I refused to accept it for another month. Don’t!” Harry said sharply at Severus’s flinch. “It had nothing to do with you, Severus. I respected you- respect you tremendously and thought you might actually be starting to return the favor. I did not wish to lose that by forcing you to accept a Claim you had no desire for.”

“You thought to fight it, yet you drew up a contract?” Severus looked up into green eyes and saw the wry smile on Harry’s face.

“Wishful thinking,” the young Alpha sighed. “You see, I have… desired you since my sixth year.” Severus’s eyes widened in disbelief, even as Harry’s cheeks colored at the truth of the words. “So yes. Though I had no hope that you would accept me, I still prepared the contract. Gryffindor optimism,” he added with a bright smile as he picked up his tea.

“Gryffindor in all things, Alpha?”

Harry smiled over his tea cup as he took a sip. “We shall see, Severus.” A shiver raced down Severus’s spine at the promise in his Alpha’s words. Harry replaced his cup and crossed an ankle over his knee. “I do apologize for running from you earlier. That was not very Gryffindor of me. But I felt I had done the one thing I had not wished to do and trapped you into a Claiming. By the time I made it to the Clock Tower I realized I had left you in an awkward position.” Harry shifted in his seat, his cheeks going a soft pink. “Hours from the start of your cycle and I had Chosen you without providing you with permission to seek release. Not well done of me. I returned immediately to my dorm and gave the contract to Kreacher before seeking out the Headmistress to inform her of my Choice and ask directions to your quarters.” The plump pink lips pursed. “Poppy must have let something slip or the Headmistress is too perceptive. She did not hesitate or blink when I informed her that I had Chosen you. I will tell you now that you have my permission to seek your own release during Transition,” he said almost as an afterthought.

“And if I wish to complete the Transition tonight, preferably before my cycle starts?” Severus smiled smugly at the look in his Alpha’s eyes. “Do you know how many cycles I have gone through, Alpha? I respect the man you have become, and, while I hope to get to know you between cycles, I have no wish to _Settle_ and wait another month.”

Harry smiled at him and picked up his tea cup before leaning back. “Then I suppose it is a good thing I took a dose of the Transition potion before coming down.”

Severus felt himself blush. “I understand now why you refused my offer.”

Harry laughed. “There was no _offer_ , Severus. But, yes. I thought you might.” Severus furrowed his brow at the memory of how he had treated his Alpha. “Do you know why I Chose you, Severus?” Harry said, reaching forward and refilling his tea.

Severus blinked at the unexpected question. “I-“ He shook his head.

“I do not tell you this to make you jealous,” Harry said, tasting his tea before adding a splash of milk. “But I wish you to understand. There are a few others out there that know I am Alpha, and some have offered themselves to me.” Severus felt a surge of anger at these unknown Omegas. “Charlie Weasley, Kingsley, a man from the Australian Ministry when we went to retrieve the Grangers. And while the Australian was never a contender, Charlie and Kingsley weren’t really an option. I respect them, and while they are both handsome in their own way, they were not right for me. Charlie was easily manipulated and tended to treat me with kid gloves, as if I were still a child of twelve. Kingsley will be Minister and constantly in the papers,” Harry’s nose scrunched up at the thought. “I hope by now you have figured out how much I loathe publicity.” Severus nodded. “But you, Severus. You have never hesitated to treat me perfectly as you see fit.” Severus felt his cheeks heat. “No, don’t. I understand you transferred your hatred towards my father to me in order to protect us both. How long did that last, by the way? Not counting the incident in my fifth year.”

Severus swallowed and looked guiltily away. “The end of your second year. When you saved Ms. Weasley because she was important to your friend, and then you freed that damn house elf. Your father never would have thought to do a thing for such a lowly creature. Even after the incident in your third year with your godfather, it was hard to think of you as James. You were just too much like your mother.” Severus sighed and turned to stare into the flames. “Except you accepted Mr. Weasley back. After that…” He shook his head.

Harry chuckled and Severus looked up at him. ”So you see? I Chose you because I know you will not be afraid to stand up to me. You will be able to handle my powers, you will not kowtow to me. You have had enough of power hungry, manipulative lords and will never allow me to become one. I may be an Alpha, but I will never truly dominate you. Nor do I wish to. Can you understand that?”

Severus studied the young man for several minutes before giving a small nod. “You have never wished for total control.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I have not. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.” Severus smirked at the muggle quote, and green eyes twinkled back. “I have so very few people in my life that are not afraid to be brutally honest with me, and who truly see me for what I am. So very few I can trust implicitly, and, though there were times I refused to believe it, you have always been one of those people.” Severus felt his cheeks heat and looked down at the contract in his hand. “The contract is a standard- well, based off a standard Alpha/Omega contract,” Harry said, as if he hadn’t just given the most earth shattering declaration. “I promise to provide for you, take care of you, that sort of thing. A vault is set up to supply you with funds. If, at any point in the future, you require additional allowance we will discuss it at that point.” Harry held a hand up to stop Severus when he opened his mouth to object. “I know you have your own funds, but there will be times when you will be unable to work. Namely during the last trimester of any pregnancy or earlier if a healer deems it necessary for your safety or the baby’s safety.” He pointed to the scroll in Severus’s hand. “It’s part of the standard contract. Your part of the standard contract is the usual; you will accede to my wishes, take care of yourself, submit to regular checkups.” Harry waved his hand as if it were unimportant. “I have also added a codicil tailored for you specifically. You will not argue when I compliment you. You will set aside time for leisure that does not include brewing. You will eat at least two proper meals a day, even something as simple as a sandwich for lunch. I do not expect you to submit to me in class, nor will you be punished for any perceived insubordination while you are acting in the role of my professor. I do not condone self-flagellation, if you feel you need to be punished you will seek me out, and we will discuss your supposed disobedience and proper punishment. We will discuss hard limits, I have no wish to remind you of things from your past, but some punishment will most likely be required.” Severus blushed at Harry’s thoughtfulness. “You will be allowed to keep all earned income; either in your own vault or combined into your Omega vault, whichever you prefer. Also, I wanted to let you know: I do not have access to withdraw from your Omega vault, it belongs to you alone. Should you wish to continue teaching, I would prefer you to hire an assistant once we decide to try for children. You may take a contraceptive, but you will talk to me before you start and inform me when you are going off. You will inform me should you have need of me at _any_ time during your cycle. If I am indisposed or am unable to mate for any reason you may… handle the problem yourself. You will never seek out another as long as you are under my protection. Understood?” Severus nodded but then remembered Harry’s earlier orders.

“Yes, Alpha. And… you?” he asked hesitantly.

Harry’s lips turned up in a wicked smile. “I have a feeling you will be more than I can handle, Severus.”

A shiver raced down Severus’s spine at the promise in those words. “You mentioned children?” he asked hopefully.

Harry smiled broadly. “Of course. I assume you want children?”

Severus nodded firmly. “Very much, Alpha.”

“The contract does not state a number, we will play that one by ear. You will, of course, be allowed to terminate the contract at any point with the proviso that I become the children’s main guardian. I will not prevent you from seeing them should things not work out between us, but I won’t be separated from my children.”

Severus nodded. “I would never be granted custody anyway. An Omega ex-Death Eater.”

“I don’t mean-“

“No. I know you don’t. And what if you decide to break the contract?”

Harry shook his head. “I do not abandon what is mine. Though I doubt it will ever happen, if at any point I no longer wish a relationship outside our Alpha/Omega bond I vow to at least be there for you at those times. But I don’t think that is anything you need worry about, Severus.” Green eyes bore into him. “I am quite… enamored of you. I was attracted to you before this and had already wished a more cordial relationship with you during your recovery.” He glanced over at the clock on Severus’s mantle. “Why don’t I order us dinner and set an appointment with Madam Pomfrey for a few hours from now while you look over the contract? I assume you will wish to take the contraceptive for now?”

Severus thought of the small vial in his robe pocket and nodded. “If that is acceptable, Alpha.”

Harry nodded. “Yes. For now. If you are sure you wish to… finish this tonight, I would also like to return to my dorm for a few things.”

Severus nodded. “Yes. I am fairly certain I will wish you to Claim me when my cycle starts.” He saw Harry’s face flush as his tongue darted out to lick at his lips. His Alpha was eager. “I doubt I will have many objections to your contract, but I will read through it carefully.”

Harry nodded and stood to his feet, holding his palm out to keep Severus in place. Severus watched as Harry rounded the coffee table and came to stand over him. His mouth went dry as Harry leaned over him and trapped him in the chair with a hand on either armrest. Green eyes bore into him, studying him intensely before a calloused thumb slid over his thin lips. “Something to think about, I think,” Harry said softly before leaning in and replacing his thumb with his warm lips. Severus opened immediately to the questing tongue that slid over his thin lip and a small whimper slipped from his lungs. Harry’s tongue dipped into his mouth, teasing at his own, mapping his mouth and licking at Severus’s lips. Harry nipped at his bottom lip before pressing back in for another heart melting plunder. Severus moaned as Harry’s tongue once more slid over his, caressing him, teasing with little flicks against Severus’s lips. Severus gave a groan of displeasure when Harry pulled back and smiled down at him.

“I did not expect you to be so vocal, Severus.” That tempting thumb was once again sliding over Severus’s lips. “I like it.” Fingers combed his hair back and warm lips pressed against his heated forehead. “Read the contract. I will return shortly and order dinner.”

Severus nodded and watched as Harry pushed from the chair and headed to the door. “Asphodel,” he called after his Alpha, and Harry paused to look questioningly over his shoulder. “The password is Asphodel.” Harry gave a sharp bark of laughter.

“Of course it is.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Special thanks to Masaothedog for the awesome artwork. You can view his Tumblr at [Dogpawprints](http://dogpawprints.tumblr.com/post/173387583145/my-hp-comic-dastardly-lemondrops-has-updated)


	3. In Which Harry and Severus Visit Madam Pomfrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks to everyone reading this fic. I am completely amazed at how popular it has become in such a short time. Watching my hit count and Kudos going up is really humbling and I just want to say I really appreciate all of you for taking the time to read my stuff. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and get on with it. :)

Harry practically skipped up to Gryffindor tower. He couldn’t believe it had actually worked. He had nearly knocked his head against the wall when he had realized he had left Sna-  _ Severus _ without permission for release and the clock on countdown mode to the man’s cycle. He had rushed back to his room to grab the contract and shed his school robes. With Gryffindor optimism he had handed the contract to Kreacher with directions to place it with a tea tray should he order one. He had taken the Transition potion just to be safe and had merely planned on giving verbal approval for the man to, well, fuck himself raw with the dildo Harry was sure he had, the next three days. He realized on his way out of his dorm that he had no idea where Snape’s quarters were. He supposed he could have simply gone back for the map but informing the Headmistress of his Choice, now that the man knew, seemed only proper. Plus her escort to a professor’s personal quarters seemed more appropriate than him wandering the dungeons unescorted.

So he had gone to her office and had only suffered a small pang of disappointment when he had received no reaction to his news that he had Chosen Severus Snape. She readily agreed to escort him to the man’s chambers to start the Transition period with the then-cryptic words that he had her permission to stay and “figure things out” if it was needed. When Severus had opened the door and dropped to his knees, Harry realized she must have known what the man’s reaction was going to be. That Severus had accepted him so easily had given Harry the confidence to present the contract. Things had progressed easily after that. Oh, he was sure he had left something out, but that was why he had left Severus to read over the contract as well as adding the addendum for future alterations.

He gave the password to the fat lady and stepped into the common room. Three heads turned at his entrance.

“Harry,” Hermione called. “There you are. We were just about to head to dinner. Coming?”

He tossed his friends a bright smile. “Can’t.  I’ll be busy discussing a contract,” he sing-songed as he crossed to the door to their dorms.

“What cont-” Gin said, her mouth falling open before she could finish the question.

“Bloody hell, mate. Are you serious?” Ron practically bellowed.

“But how?” Hermione said, heading towards him as the others followed.

“He thought Ron and I were lovers,” Harry explained over his shoulder as they made their way to the boys’ dorm.

“What?” Ron gasped.

“Yup. He came to give me a Transition potion since apparently I wasn’t taking mine.”

“But you were,” Hermione said vehemently.

“That’s what I told him,”  Harry said as they stepped into the dorm. “But he said I couldn’t be because Ron was, ahem, quite satisfied during his last cycle.” He smiled at his friend’s red face. “I tried to tell him it wasn’t me, but, well, you know how he gets. But he’s so close to his cycle, and he just kept coming closer to me and I hadn’t taken my potion because I didn’t expect to see him today until dinner.” Harry shook the memory from his mind and turned to sort out his bookbag, removing everything but the books he needed for his homework. “Anyway, he ended up getting a little too close to me and my Alpha took over. I verbally Claimed him, and, when I realized what I’d done, I... kinda ran.”

“You ran?” Ginny said incredulously.

“After you gave him verbal permission for this cycle, right, Harry?” Ron said.

“Um, not really,” Harry said guiltily.

“Harry,” Hermione screeched. “You can’t do that.”

“I know,” Harry whined. “I mean, as soon as I realized what I had done I came back here to take my potion before I went to speak to him. I was just going to give him verbal permission,” Harry said as he pulled out a change of clothes and some clean pants and stuffed it all in his bag. “But when I got to his quarters and he saw me, he dropped to his knees and called me ‘Alpha.’ I couldn’t  _ not _ offer him the contract after that. I mean, god, the sight of him so submissive, on his knees, so eager to please me. I just wanted to-“

“Oi!” Harry shook the image from his mind and blinked up at Ron. “M’ sister, mate.”

Harry glanced over at the glazed-eyed redhead and blushed. “Sorry. Anyway, he’s reading over the contract now. Oh, that reminds me.” He turned to pull a scrap of paper from the pile of things on his bed and picked up a quill. He scribbled out a quick note to Madam Pomfrey. “Kreacher.” The small elf popped in next to Harry.

“Master Harry called.”

Harry held the note out. “Can you take that to Madam Pomfrey real quick and wait for a reply?” Kreacher nodded and took the note before popping out. Harry grabbed up a clean school robe just in case he needed one and stuffed it into his bag. “We’ll discuss it over dinner, and then I’m taking him to see Poppy. He wants to do the Claiming tonight, once his cycle starts. Anyway, Poppy said his cycle was three days, so I doubt I’ll be back before Sunday evening.”

“Bloody hell, Harry. I can’t believe you’re actually going to go through with it.”

Harry glanced hesitantly at his best mate. “A-are you still okay with this, Ron?”

“What? Yeah. I mean, I don’t really get it, but I’m happy for you, mate.” Ron smiled brightly at Harry, and he felt the joy return full force. He turned at Ginny’s giggle.

“You look like a fifth year Hufflepuff.”

“Shut up,” he gave her a mock glare and took the small note from Kreacher who had just popped back in. He read it with a nod. “Thank you, Kreacher. Will you please deliver a dinner tray to Professor Snape’s quarters? Enough for two.” The elf popped out once again, and Harry looked back up at his friends.

“So are you going to move down there?” Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. “We haven’t really discussed it. I’m going to leave it up to him.” He picked his bag up and tossed it over his shoulder with a broad grin. “Whelp, if you don’t mind, and even if you do,” he added with a smirk, “I’m gonna go get me an Omega.” Harry gave a little hop and strode from the room.

“Sappy Hufflepuff,” Ginny called after him, and he tossed a one finger salute over his shoulder.

Harry did his best to compose himself as he made his way back down to the dungeons. He had just stepped off the last step when Malfoy appeared in front of him.

“Potter.” His silver eyes slid down Harry’s body. “What are you doing in Snake territory?”

“None of your business, Malfoy.” Just because he had kept the prat out of Azkaban didn’t mean his feeling towards the arrogant git had changed.

Malfoy’s lip curled into a sneer. “I know what you are, Potter. I’ve been around enough Alphas to know the signs.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “What’s your point?”

“I also know other… things about Alphas,” his eyes slid over Harry again, lingering on Harry’s crotch.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Again. What’s your point?”

A pale hand pressed against Harry’s chest. “I’d be willing to let you… practice.” Malfoy licked his lips. “You don’t even have to Claim me. In fact,” he added with a sneer, “I’d rather you didn’t. But I’m not averse to a little… fun.” Malfoy’s hand slid down Harry’s stomach. Harry grabbed the thin wrist tightly and snarled at the blonde.

“If you _ever_ touch me again, Malfoy, I will not hesitate to show you just what a powerful Alpha is capable of.”

A slow, wanton smile slid over Malfoy’s lips. “I wouldn’t mind a small demo-“ His words ended on a sharp hiss as Harry tightened his hold painfully on the slender wrist and leaned in.

“I will Choose you and leave you Unclaimed and deny you release of  _ any _ form,” Harry hissed into the blonde’s ear. He pulled back and sneered at the blonde. “You disgust me, Malfoy. Literally. Your smell makes me ill. I will never claim you nor give you any release. I have paid my life debt to your family. Don’t fuck with me,” he warned before pushing the blonde away and striding past the paler-than-usual Slytherin.

He gave the new password and slipped into Severus’s chambers to see Kreacher had already delivered the dinner and Severus still bent over the contract. Harry smiled at the sight of his Omega so engrossed in their future. A surge of lust shot through him, and he pushed it down. He placed his bag beside the door and went to fix up two plates. He set the plates and cutlery on the small dining table and stepped over to his Omega. He reached out and ran the back of a finger down the strong jawline, loving the feel of the stubbled skin against his finger. He thought this might be his favorite way to touch his Omega. Severus started at the touch and smiled up at Harry, his cheeks a soft pink as Harry ran a thumb over the soft lips. He rather thought his Omega liked this as well.

“Bring it to the table and come eat.” Severus nodded and stood up, bringing the parchment with him. “When we share a meal in the future, you will not bring work to the table. I will permit it this time since it is something with a bit of a time limit on it. But in the future, if I take the time to have a meal ready for you, I expect conversation. I told you, I wished to get to know you, so you can expect a private dinner at least twice a month,” Harry said as they settled at the table.

“Yes, Alpha,” Severus replied as he placed the contract beside his plate.

“Do you have any questions so far?”

Severus took a forkful of potatoes and looked up. “You mentioned after you graduated that we would live together in a place of our choosing, but what about before then?” He ate his potatoes as he waited for Harry to reply.

“Would you like for me to move down here?”

A frown marred the smooth forehead. “I do,” he said hesitantly. “But I do not wish to move too fast, Alpha.”

Harry nodded. “I understand. What if I stay in my dorm for now, and then I can move down here over Christmas break if you are more comfortable then? That will give us a few months to adapt to each other. That will be three cycles counting this one, and at least five private dinners. I would also like us to have a few hours a week for us to simply sit and talk.” Harry reached over and ran his fingers over Severus’s hand and startled eyes looked up at him. “You are not used to simple touching, are you, Severus?”

The man swallowed and shook his head. “No, Alpha.”

Harry smiled at the man across from him, sliding his finger over the warm skin. “You will get used to it. I enjoy touching you. It will be one of my greatest pleasures as your Alpha. To touch you whenever I wish.” He saw the small shiver that went through the man’s body and smirked. “You want that, don’t you, Omega? To feel my touch when you least expect it. To ache for the next caress of my fingers over your flesh. Never knowing when. Where.” A small whimper fell from the soft lips, and a rush of earth-scented lust enveloped Harry. He jerked his hand back and took a deep breath to clear his head. “I apologize, Severus. We were discussing the contract.”

Severus blinked and shook his head. “Yes. Er, yes, that is acceptable. The waiting and… everything. I believe neither of us has a class Friday afternoons. We could meet here for lunch and- oh. Forgive me, Alpha-“

“No,” Harry interrupted the apology. “Don’t stop. Go on. I want to hear what you have to say.” He watched as Severus’s sallow cheeks turned pink and smiled at the man. “Don’t ever hesitate to suggest something. Or ask,” Harry added quickly. “If there is something you want or… need, I want you to come to me. I respect your opinions, Severus. Remember, that is why I Chose you. I do not want a total submissive.”

The pink spread deliciously over the cheeks, and Harry’s stomach flipped at the thought of seeing the pale man flushed with spent passion. “Thank you, Alpha. I was merely saying that it would be an ideal time for us to converse. It would leave you Friday evenings for your friends and homework.”

Harry laughed and Severus’s head shot up. “You will always be a professor, won’t you, Severus?”

Severus gave him a cheeky smile. “We shall see, Alpha.”

Harry let out another laugh and motioned with his fork. “Back to your contract and your dinner. I have already made an appointment with Madam Pomfrey.”

Severus gave a small chuckle and dipped his fork into the warm stew before turning back to the contract.

An hour later, the dinner dishes had been cleared and Harry and Severus were bent over the contract.

“So you are satisfied then?” Harry asked Severus and the dark head nodded.

“Yes. And with the addendum, if something comes up we can make provisos or additions. It seems fairly clear, and I believe all the appropriate topics were covered.” Severus turned to look up at Harry, a gleam in his eyes. “May we sign now, Alpha?”

Harry chuckled and ran his finger down Severus’s jaw, as expected the man leaned into the slight touch. “So anxious, Omega. So very eager to please. You have waited for so long, haven’t you, My Precious?”

He watched the blood fill Severus’s cheeks. “Harry,” he said roughly, and Harry’s breath caught at hearing his name on the Omega’s lips.

“Oh, I like that.” Harry leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to the warm cheek. “Say it again.”

“Harry,” Severus said more firmly that time.

“Yes,” Harry hissed. “Yes, let’s sign and take it to Madam Pomfrey so she can sign off on it.”

Once they had both signed, Harry took the scroll and rolled it back up. “Perhaps we should seal the deal with a kiss… Harry,” Severus said, a sly tone to Harry's name, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine. Harry laughed.

“You think you have me figured out already, don’t you, Omega?” He slipped a finger under Severus’s chin and lifted the man’s face to him. Harry leaned in and brushed his lips over Severus’s soft ones. “Careful or I might have to revoke name privileges,” he said against the soft lips.

“And deny us both, Harry,” Severus whispered. Harry let out a soft growl and covered Severus’s mouth. The earthy scent filled him again, and Harry pressed into the warm mouth. A soft moan reverberated against the fingers resting on the slender neck, and Harry sucked the long tongue between his lips. His hand slid up to slide into the thick tresses. His fingers curled into the silken strands as he plundered the hot mouth beneath him. Severus moaned when Harry tugged on the chunk of hair in his hands. Fuck, it was such a turn-on to hear those small sounds of pleasure. He pulled back, panting.

“Enough. Time is running short if you wish to finish this before your cycle starts.” Harry stood and grabbed the contract from the table as Severus stood and moved to take his robes from the back of his chair where he had tossed them earlier. Harry handed the scroll to Severus once the man had slipped his robes back on. “You will not walk behind me when we are outside these walls. You will walk beside me or a few feet in front of me. Understood?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Harry nodded. “Let’s go see the mediwitch then.” He motioned towards the door and followed the man out into the corridor. They headed up to the infirmary and Severus’s appointment.

The trip to the infirmary was uneventful. Severus swept through the halls in his usual fashion, and anyone that saw them got the impression the potions professor was leading Potter most likely to the Headmistress’s office. A few Hufflepuffs gave their hero sympathetic looks, and more than a few Slytherins merely smirked.

Poppy greeted them when they stepped into the infirmary and motioned to the back where a privacy screen had already been erected. “Just over here, gentlemen.” They moved to the partitioned area, and Harry could feel the privacy wards as they slipped behind the curtains. Poppy motioned to the bed, and Severus sat down. Poppy opened the file in her hand and pulled out a quill. “I must say, Mr. Potter, I was pleasantly surprised and more than a bit relieved to receive your missive this evening. I am glad you finally came to your senses.” Harry blushed at Severus’s snort.

“Mr. Potter rarely comes to his senses, Poppy.” A soft blush stole over the pale cheeks. “I might have… forced the issue.”

“Might have?” Poppy questioned with a raised brow.

Harry chuckled and moved over to run his fingers through the dark strands. “What Severus means, Madam, is that he made assumptions, and took it upon himself to brew a Transition potion with the idea to force feed it to me.” Harry smiled as Severus pressed his head into Harry’s palm. “In attempting to carry out his plan he got a little too close and made demands of his Alpha.” Harry let his fingers slide down the jawline. “But he was reprimanded and we have come to an agreement.”

Poppy nodded and made a notation in the file. “He has waited a long time for an Alpha, Mr. Potter. I have no doubt he will work hard to please you.”

Harry smiled down at the blushing man and ran a thumb over the frowning lips. “He pleases me already, Madam. He has already shown his willingness to obey, though I’ve no doubt we will have plenty of opportunities for discipline,” he added in a teasing tone, and Severus looked guiltily away. Harry’s hand slid to the nape of Severus’s neck, and he gripped him reassuringly. “Please hand over the contract.” Harry looked up as Severus pulled the scroll from his robe and held it out. “It’s very standard with additional codicils tailored to Severus. I also left the option for changes to be made later.”

Poppy nodded. “Very wise, Mr. Potter. Okay, what are we doing today?”

Harry let his fingers slide over the warm skin as he spoke. “The usual pre-Claiming checkup. I would also like a full health evaluation, I need to know what changes to his lifestyle I need to make.”

A smile pulled at the mediwitch’s lips. “I’m fairly certain you have already made the biggest change to Professor Snape’s life by removing that mark from his arm. I imagine that has made a large impact in his overall health.”

Severus gave a snort, and Harry chuckled. He leaned forward to nuzzle the man’s ear. “Anything for my Omega,” he said softly and thrilled at the man’s shiver.

“You will make a good Alpha, Mr. Potter. What else are we looking for today?”

“We should make sure there will be no interference with the contraceptive. I don’t want him to end up pregnant his first cycle.” A small whimper escaped Severus’s lips, and Harry squeezed at the neck beneath his fingers and leaned in. “Eventually, My Precious. But I want us to strengthen our bond first. We have much to discuss before we can consider children.” He pressed his lips just under Severus’s ear and felt the man’s breath hitch. He filed the reaction away for later. “Fear not, My Precious. I promised children, and you will have them.” Severus pressed into Harry with a soft sigh.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

Harry pressed another soft kiss to the man's temple and moved back, letting his hand slide from the warm skin. “Lie back for Madam Pomfrey.” Severus obeyed, and the mediwitch waved her wand over the older man while Harry watched. She made a few notations in the file and did another spell. One more spell later and she finally looked back up at Harry.

“His overall physical health hasn’t changed. As predicted, his stress level is down considerably from his physical last year.” Harry moved forward and pressed a hand to Severus’s forearm. He smiled down at the man. “He has always struggled to maintain a healthy weight.”

“He is required to eat at least two full meals a day,” Harry told the mediwitch, and she nodded in approval.

“He does not seem to be suffering from exhaustion as much as in the past. His temp is up slightly, but that is normal this close to his Heat. I should mention that he is on the tail end of a cleansing regimen to clear out the last of the dark magic he was exposed to last year.” Harry nodded and squeezed Severus’s arm.

“It’s best we get that out of your system before I put a babe in your belly.” He saw Severus’s breath hitch as he nodded.

“The potions won’t interfere with the contraceptive which I suggest he take within the next hour and every twelve hours after that.”

“I thought contraceptives were good for twenty four hours,” Harry said.

Severus gave a soft snort, and Poppy glared down at the Omega. “Typically they are. But you, Mr. Potter are not a typical Alpha. That, on top of Claimings being more magically enhanced than a normal mating, I believe it imperative for your mate to double his dosage. In fact,” She glanced down at Severus, “You might look into brewing a stronger batch of your normal contraceptive for personal use if you do not wish to end up pregnant before the end of the school year.” Severus nodded his understanding, and the mediwitch closed the file. “I also went ahead and ran a pre-pregnancy scan just to be safe. Once the last of the dark magic is cleared from his system, there is nothing preventing him from having a normal, healthy pregnancy. Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have Chosen well. I believe you and your Omega are well suited. I will expect you back in here at the end of your Heat, Professor,” She said sternly. She unrolled the scroll and added her signature beneath Harry’s before rolling it back up.

“He will,” Harry promised and squeezed his mate’s arm again. “Come along, Severus. We have preparations to make.” Harry jerked back at the rush of earthy lust that poured from his mate. He turned away to get his breathing under control and calm his pounding blood.

“Alpha?”

“Mr. Potter?”

Harry shook his head. “A moment.” He took a step forward and concentrated on his breathing. Once he felt it safe to be near his Omega again he turned back to face the two concerned faces. “I apologize. It seems the Transition potion is starting to wear off.”

Poppy nodded and held out the contract, “Then I suggest you retire to Professor Snape’s quarters immediately.”

Harry nodded and took the contract. “Yes. Come, Severus. Thank you once again, Madam Pomfrey. I will send Kreacher with a note Sunday.” She nodded and shooed them off. They made their way to Severus’s quarters without encountering any students. Harry waited for his Omega to open the door and followed him in. He held the scroll out.

“I assume you have somewhere safe to keep this.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Severus took the scroll and moved over to his bookshelf. He pulled out a large tome and pressed his palm to the back of the wall. Harry watched a panel pop open, and Severus added the scroll to a stack of others and looked over at Harry. “If you will come here I can add you to the safe’s wards.”

As much as Harry didn’t want to invade the man’s privacy, he knew it was part of his prerogative to be able to access Severus’s personal safe where the contract was kept. He crossed over and held his hand out. Severus took his wrist and guided his hand to the inside panel of the door. Harry felt his magic being added to the wards, and the door snapped shut as soon as he removed his hand.

“You have to open it now,” Severus told him. Harry pressed his palm to the panel, and it popped open. Severus nodded. “It has accepted you.” He reached up and closed the panel again and slid the book back in place. Harry snorted when he read the title.  _ Hogwarts: A History, Vol. 394 _ .

“Thank you, Severus. Now,” he turned to face the man and saw the flush on the pale cheeks. Harry smiled gently. “What time does your cycle usually hit? I know Ron’s always seems to start around two in the morning. It usually wakes me up, and I have to leave the room. When we were at the Burrow I just went to the couch but last month I ended up sharing Hermione’s bed.” He watched Severus’s eyes narrow. “Not like that, Severus. When we were camping, Ron’s heat would get overwhelming. Hermione has a sweet scent, and it is strong enough to overpower Ron’s, so I would often cuddle up next to her to help fight the temptation. We have never been more than friends.” He studied the man standing in front of him and made a decision. “Severus, I want you to know that, like you, I come to our Bonding bed untouched.” The dark eyes went wide, and the now-familiar earthy scent nearly overpowered Harry. Harry pushed Severus away as he dropped to his knees. He lifted a shaking finger and pointed across the room. “Go.”

“Alpha?” Severus’s tentative voice spoke from above him.

Harry pressed his hand to his hardening cock. “Do not disobey me, Omega. I will not take you until your cycle starts.” Harry squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. “Wait for me... over there.” There was the sound of quick movement and the enticing scent slowly began to fade. Harry took several minutes to calm his breathing, though he doubted he’d be able to get rid of the erection so easily. He used the bookshelf to pull himself to his feet and took another calming breath before turning around. The sight that greeted him was almost enough to send him into another flash of lust. Severus was on his knees on the far side of the room, head bowed and dark hair hanging like curtains. Harry softly crossed the room and stood before the submissive figure. He saw Severus’s shoulders jerk, and Harry knew he must have realized Harry was over him. Harry lowered himself to his knees and slid a finger under the strong chin. He lifted his mate’s head and looked into the dark eyes.

“I am not mad at you, Severus. Understand?” Severus nodded, and Harry frowned at the Omega. “Vocalize. I will not say it again.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Severus said softly.

Harry nodded. “Good. I do not want to hurt you, and if I take you before your cycle starts I  _ will _ hurt you, Severus. I am…” Harry felt his cheeks heat, “not small… Control it!” he snapped when he saw the familiar widening of dark eyes.

“Yes, Alpha.” Severus closed his eyes, and the earthy scent diminished slightly.

“Thank you. As I was saying, it will take some time for your body to adjust to me outside your cycle. It is one of the reasons I want us to go slow.” Severus nodded as he watched Harry.

“Yes, Alpha.” Dark brows furrowed. “Will you always take me? I mean, have you thought about-“

Harry chuckled. “I have wondered about it, Severus. Perhaps it is something we will discuss at a later date. You saw that I put no stipulations on our sexual relations outside your Heat. When the time comes we will see. Now.” Harry stood and held his hand out for Severus to take. Severus rose to his feet and Harry led him over to the chairs. They settled in as Harry summoned two glasses of firewhiskey and passed one to Severus. “Tell me how you usually handle your Heat.”

Pale cheeks colored. “The same way most Omegas do, I assume.”

“Then you have a…” Harry wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to say the word.

“A Heat Aide,” Severus cut in. “I believe the muggle term is ‘dildo.’ Yes, I have one. The first wave usually hits around midnight. It used to wake me but now I just stay awake until it hits. I take care of it and am usually able to get a few hours rest before the next wave hits. I typically have three or four the first night and, depending on when the last one was, will usually force one more before I go to breakfast on days I have classes.”

“Force a wave?” Harry asked curiously. “I was not aware you could force a wave.”

Severus nodded. “With proper stimulation. It is not as satisfying and is usually harder to complete but it can be done.”

“Yes,” Harry said wryly. “I quite remember the results of your… stimulation last month. If I had not learned to control my Alpha you would have been Claimed in front of the entire school.” Severus’s cheeks went red, and Harry smirked at him. “And what do you do during the day? I know Neville usually has to miss most of breakfast and lunch to take care of Ron.”

“Longbottom,” Severus said, surprise evident in his voice. Harry laughed.

“Yes. Imagine my surprise when Hermione and I returned to the Burrow after retrieving her parents to find Neville in Ron’s bed. I was a little thrown at first as it was not Ron’s cycle but I learned later Neville was at the end of his.” Severus nodded.

“So they have been together almost six months. Will they bond?”

Harry gave a small shrug. “Most likely. Neither are very powerful, but Ron comes from a fertile family, and Neville is in need of an heir. He will need to make a decision soon.”

Severus nodded. “Bond to another Omega and hope for the best or Choose to be Beta and marry a witch.”

Harry nodded. “I believe the plan is for Ron to go off contraceptives after Christmas. If he is not pregnant by the end of the year, Neville will have to move on.”

A small frown pulled at Severus’s mouth. “There is a potion that can aid in conception.”

Harry perked up and leaned forward almost knocking his drink from his hand. “There is? I’ve never heard of one. The books didn’t say anything.”

Severus nodded. “It is not widely known. It requires a single drop of Veela blood and most people with access to a Veela choose to go Beta. For obvious reasons,” Severus added with a smirk.

Harry laughed. “Yes... I have access to a Veela,” he said as an afterthought.

Severus’s eyes twinkled. “I know.”

“You would do this?” He asked incredulously.

Severus gave a slow nod. “On one condition. A promise from them.”

Harry’s heart leapt for his friends. “I will present it to them. What is your condition?”

Severus took a sip of his whiskey. “That they wait until after the Easter holidays to use it. I would like for Mr. Weasley to finish his schooling. He would have to go off the contraceptive two months before, and the potion must be taken at the end of a cycle. He would have one cycle between the potions so would need to see Poppy before taking the conception potion. If they agree to the terms, I can start the potion during the Christmas holidays. It takes a month to brew, and the Veela blood can be added at any time.”

Harry frowned at a memory. “I believe Gabby is coming to spend Christmas with Bill and Fleur. She would most likely agree.”

“What is wrong with Fleur, Alpha?”

“She’s pregnant. Or at least, I highly suspect she is. She missed her ovulation in August.”

Severus blinked at him. “You know her schedule?”

“I lived with them for a bit just before the battle.”

Severus nodded. “Actually, blood from a pregnant Veela would make the potion more potent. It is, after all, a conception potion.” Severus added with a smirk.

Harry laughed. “Touché. Alright I will speak to Ron and Neville later. So, during the day.”

“Occlumency helps until lunch. I take care of it in the shower and follow it up with an suppressor potion to mask the scent of release.”

Harry nodded. “That must be why you didn’t affect me last month during your class.”

Severus smirked. “You mean when you walked in with a very Satisfied Weasley?”

Harry chuckled. “Yes. That would be the day.” Harry shook his head. “I can’t believe you thought I would Choose Ron.”

“You have always been close to the Weasley. It only seemed natural.”

Harry shrugged. “I suppose. And, while his scent was intriguing, I think we both knew we would never be able to bond. On some level, Ron will always be jealous of the power I possess. I think it’s easier for him to be with Neville because they are both magically equal.”

Another nod, and Severus took a drink. “The Slytherins know not to bother me those evenings and will handle any problems in house or seek out Aurora.”

Harry nodded. “No more. As I told you before, should you need me at any time during your cycle, you will come to me.” Harry laughed. “Or just walk through the school, and I will know immediately.” He chuckled at Severus’s red face. “Do you have colored night clothes? I would like to see you in something other than black.”

Severus’s dark eyes shifted. “I do not usually bother with night clothes during my cycle. It is a waste of time and only leaves more to clean up.”

Harry’s smile brightened. “Even better.” He glanced over at the clock. “It is getting late. Go shower. I wish to smell only you. I will order snacks to get us through the evening.” He stood, and Severus rose as well. “Is there anything you do not care for? Or something you particularly enjoy, especially while on your cycle?”

Severus shook his head then paused. “Kiwi. I don’t care for kiwi.”

Harry nodded. “I will inform Kreacher. Preferences?”

“Meat.”

Another brisk nod. “Go shower.”

Severus disappeared through a door as Harry summoned Kreacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you were expecting something a little more... NSFW but I promise we're almost there. I needed to set some things up for later chapters. I promise this wasn't a filler chapter. As always, kudos and comments welcome. (FYI I always read the comments.)


	4. In Which Severus Finally Gets His Alpha

The small elf that had served Harry faithfully since the trio’s time at Grimmauld Place popped in and gave a low bow. “You called for Kreacher, Master Harry. Congratulations on Choosing your mate.”

“Thank you, Kreacher. Can I get a tray with fresh fruit, no kiwi, and cubed meats and cheese with a preservation charm? It will need to last us all night. And an Ever-Fill goblet with water.”

Kreacher gave a small bow. “Anything else, Master Harry?”

“No. And please do not disturb us this weekend unless it is an emergency.”

“Understood, Master Harry. Where shall I deliver the tray?”

“Here on the table is fine until we are ready for it.” The small elf gave a nod and popped away. Harry crossed over to the entrance door and picked up the bag he had discarded there earlier. Slinging it over his shoulder, he walked over to the other door. Candles flared to life as he stepped through the doorway, and Harry took in the oak dresser, wardrobe, and four poster. All the furniture was on the right side of the room so that, if the bedroom door were to be opened, nothing but empty space would be visible from the outer room. Harry shook his head with a chuckle, how very Snape. Harry peeked behind the hanging drapes on his left to see two large picture windows that revealed the depths of Black Lake. The floor was covered in a forest green rug that matched the duvet on the bed, and a fireplace was on the far wall. Harry crossed over and waved his hand at the fireplace; a glowing fire sprung to life. He rounded the bed to see a lone bedside table tucked against the wall and pulled the wardrobe door open, not surprised to see the all-black robes. He snorted and closed the doors. He dropped his bag by the dresser and pulled the drawers opened one by one. The pile of black socks didn’t surprise him, but the neatly folded blue, green, and black button downs were a nice surprise, as were the black and khaki trousers. He was intrigued by the soft, varied-colored pants and pulled out a pair that were dark blue. He placed them on the bed hoping his Omega would understand. He paused at the drawer filled with well-worn tees. He pulled out the top grey shirt and unfolded it. He couldn’t stop the laughter when he read the green writing that proclaimed  _ Potioneers Brew it Right _ over a bubbling black cauldron. Under the cauldron  _ Paris ’87 _ was written in red. Harry set the shirt aside and pulled out a once bright yellow shirt. This one sported a black cauldron with a silver stirrer swirling in the overflowing purple liquid that spilled down to spell out  _ Stirring up Trouble Since 1328 _ . Harry set it aside and looked in the drawer to notice a bright red shirt that looked as if it were brand new. He pulled it out and let it fall open to reveal Gryffindor gold lettering; no wonder Severus had never worn it. He read the gold writing.  _ Potions Master Guild Conference: Orlando ’92 _ .  A small yellow figure holding a torch ran across the bottom of the shirt with the words  _ Going for the Silver(weed) _ following behind him. Harry blinked at the realization of what these shirts meant. He folded the three shirts and placed them back in the drawer before digging into his bag and pulling out clean pants and night clothes. A thought lodged in Harry’s mind, and a smile pulled at his lips. He stuffed his tee back in his bag and quickly snatched the unworn, Gryffindor-colored shirt from Severus’s drawer and tossed the grey one beside the blue shorts.

Harry stepped into the sitting room as the bathroom door swung open. His eyes raked over the pale, slender figure, the black towel wrapped around the slim waist a sharp contrast to the white skin. Damp hair hung to Severus’s shoulders and deep pink nipples were circled by dark curls. A smattering of more dark curls clustered in the middle of his chest and trickled down to disappear just above his navel. A heavy line of dark curls took up the path below the small dip and disappeared beneath the towel. Harry licked his lips and let his eyes fall to the exposed knees and lower legs covered in fine dark hair. Long toes curled into the carpet, and Harry pulled his eyes up to meet the smirking potions master.

“Find anything interesting, Harry?”

Harry sucked in a hiss of breath and felt the blood rush to his cock. He let a smile play over his lips. “A few things.” He sauntered over to the table that held the tray Kreacher had delivered and glanced over the offerings. “But, I’m not done exploring yet,” he added in a low voice. He gripped the table as the wave of earthy lust reached him. Severus was too anxious. “You did not make any provisos for the conference.” He turned to see the man’s lips tighten.

“So you have already been poking around, then, Potter,” Severus sneered.

Harry clenched his fists. “You have half a second to correct your mistake,” he said with a low growl. Severus’s eyes went wide, and he quickly dropped to his knees and bowed his head. Harry stormed across the room and grabbed at Severus’s still damp hair and pulled him up. “Stand up and correct your mistake, Omega.” Severus stumbled to his feet, his head at an awkward angle as Harry still had a handful of hair. “Did I demand you submit?”

“No, Alpha,” Severus said meekly.

“Then do not.” Harry released the hair, and Severus stumbled back a half step. “Now correct your mistake.”

“Alpha,” Severus said. “You… have been poking around, Alpha,” he repeated hesitantly.

Harry smiled and combed his fingers through the damp strands. “Of course I have.” He let his fingers slide along the pale ear and down the clean shaven jaw. “You know me, Severus. I wished to see what sort of packaging was available to me.” Harry let his fingers slide down to feel the dark curls. “I do so enjoy… unwrapping my gifts.” Harry pouted his bottom lips out. “You’ll be my gift, won’t you, My Precious?” Severus let out a soft whimper and swayed towards Harry. Harry pressed his palm against the pounding heart. “I need a shower, My Precious. Take your potion, and have a small snack if you are hungry.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Severus moved towards the bedroom, and Harry  _ Accioed _ the clothes he had dropped.

“Oh, and Severus,” the man paused. “We will discuss the conference.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Harry stepped into the bathroom and placed his clothes on the sink counter. It wasn’t much different than their dorm bathroom, only smaller. A large bath/shower to one side, a single toilet on the other side, behind the door. A counter ran from the wall to just beside the tub with a single sink and mirror in the middle. Cabinets hung on the wall on either side of the mirror, and Harry found they held typical bathroom accouterments including a muggle razor, magical razor, toothbrush, tooth powder, and medical gauze with tape. One cabinet was filled with potions and salves causing Harry to chuckle. The towels were kept in the cabinets under the sink, and Harry grabbed one and tossed it on the counter before stripping and tossing his clothes in the hamper by the toilet and glasses onto the counter. He stepped into the tub and flipped the shower on, thankful when it came out already at the perfect temperature. He stood under the warm spray, letting the water wash over him. He scrubbed at his face and did a quick depilatory spell, taking the soft fuzz from his chin. He found Severus’s shampoo and washed his hair thoroughly as well as his body; a small thrill shot through him as he ran a soapy hand over his long, thick, half-hard cock. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to bury himself deep inside his Omega tonight. To feel that tight heat surround his aching cock and feel his knot seal his seed deep in his mate. Harry took a deep breath and released his cock. He had been half hard since Severus had walked into the Gryffindor common room that afternoon, and this line of thought wasn’t helping.

Harry rinsed the soap from his body and switched the water off before grabbing the towel and toweling himself dry. He hated using drying charms; they seemed to suck every bit of moisture from his body, leaving him dry and itchy. He ran the towel over his head before tossing it into the hamper and slipped into his pants and loungers. He pulled the Orlando shirt on over his head and ran his hands over the soft fabric. He brought it up to his nose and took in the scent of Severus. He gave a soft smile and moved over to the mirror shoving his glasses back onto his face. He used Severus’s comb to attempt to tame his hair but, as usual, gave it up for lost after a few tries. He pulled the door open and paused at the sight of Severus standing by the table picking at the snack tray. Harry let his eyes travel over the dark blue fabric stretched across Severus’s firm arse as he leaned over to pluck a cube of ham from the tray. The grey shirt fit Severus perfectly, unlike the red that was too long on Harry and hung past his hips. Harry leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Now that is packaging I could get used to.” Severus whipped around, and his eyes widened at the sight of Harry in the red shirt. Harry smiled. “I didn’t think you were ever going to wear it.”

Severus snorted. “No. I wouldn’t have the bloody thing if it hadn’t been forced on me.”

Harry kept his mouth shut at the obvious lie. If Severus Snape hadn’t wanted the shirt it would not have been in his drawers. Harry crossed over to him and reached down to pluck a grape from its vine. “Is this what you normally wear to bed when not in Heat?” He popped the grape into his mouth and let the juice wash over his tongue.

Severus stared into his green eyes. “Yes, actually. The shirts are comfortable, as you have no doubt learnt.” Harry smiled and picked up the goblet and took a drink of the cold water. He handed the goblet to Severus and levitated the fruit tray. “Harry, where is your wand?”

Harry shrugged. “In my bookbag. I didn’t see any point in pretending with you. Now, close your Floo and set the nightly wards.” He waved his hand to indicate the outer rooms. “We are done in here for the night.” Harry crossed over to the bedroom as Severus began waving his wand to set wards and close off the Floo. Harry floated the tray over to the bedside table and folded the forest green duvet down to reveal cream sheets. He folded the top sheet down and climbed onto the bed. He slipped under the sheet and reached across the bed to nab a cube of cheese. He smiled at the earthy scent that reached his nose.

“Do you plan on joining me or watching all night?” There was movement, and Severus appeared at the foot of the bed. Harry propped himself on his side and pushed the sheet down to run his hand over the bedding. “It’s a little cool right now, but I imagine it will warm faster with you in it.” Severus set the goblet on the dresser and reached for the hem of his shirt but paused. Harry felt his body warm. “You may remove your clothes, Omega. I wish for you to be comfortable.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Severus pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on top of the dresser, the pants followed, and Harry let his eyes follow the line of black curls down to the nest of thick curls. Severus would never be as large as Harry, not as an Omega. Even so, his thick cock was nothing to scoff at. It stood proudly from the nest of curls, already hard this close to his Heat. Harry winced at the thought of having an erection for three days. “It doesn’t hurt.” Harry looked up at his Omega and moved his hand to let the man slide into bed.

“Ron and Neville have both said that, but I don’t understand how it could not.”

Severus smiled as he slid under the sheet and leaned back against the pillows. “Because you are thinking like an Alpha. It’s not like a normal erection. It’s only hard because of all the blood circulating in that area. There’s actually very little feeling on the penis during Cycle. Also, unlike a true erection, it does not hinder us from urinating.”

Harry’s eyes were drawn to the tent in the sheet. “You don’t ejaculate.”

“Not during a cycle. If we were to engage in sexual acts outside of my cycle I would get a normal, productive erection. It’s why Omegas are able to choose female partners and be Betas.”

Harry looked up as Severus popped a cube of cheese in his mouth. “So, they don’t actually change to Beta? If a Beta’s female partner dies they can choose to take another Omega or be Claimed by an Alpha?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I thought you researched all this.”

Harry shook his head. “No. I was more focused of my role and duties as an Alpha.”

Severus nodded. “For once you spent the time researching the correct subject, Alpha.” Harry laughed at his teasing tone and caught the Summoned apple slice. He ate as Severus spoke. “In answer to your question, a Beta is more a lifestyle  _ choice _ . Like a bisexual; they might prefer to be with one sex over the other but can ultimately go either way. Alphas are inherently gay; it’s the reason you see so few female Alpha’s, they do not reproduce. Most Omegas are bisexual or are forced to take the role of Beta to reproduce for family honor. Much like Mr. Malfoy will be forced to do.”

Harry finished the apple slice and Summoned the goblet from the dresser. “So Betas don’t actually exist. It’s basically just a term for a straight wizard.”

Severus snorted. “I have never in my life, Mr. Potter, met a straight wizard. Oh, don’t look so shocked, my Alpha. Surely you knew that.”

Harry closed his mouth and shoved the goblet of water at Severus. “I should punish you for calling me ‘Mr. Potter’,” Harry pressed a kiss to the warm chest. “But I understand the jest it was meant to be. You are learning quickly, aren’t you, Severus?”

A piece of melon was pressed to Harry’s lips, and he took the fruit between his teeth. “I hope I am, Alpha. I do wish to please you. For so long I sought direction from the wrong source of power.” Harry pressed a finger to the thin lips.

“You are very close to self-flagellation, Severus. Do not force me to punish you before I have even had a chance to pleasure you.” Severus nodded, and Harry removed his finger.

“Yes, Alpha.” Harry smiled encouragingly.

“Now. Tell me; when was the last time you went to a conference?”

Harry summoned a strand of grapes and plucked one off, popping it into his mouth. Severus took a sip of the water and twisted to place the goblet on the small table. He turned back and laced his fingers over his pale chest. “August ’93. Rome.”

Harry winced. “I suppose you were a bit busy the following year.”

Severus snorted. “A bit.” Harry pulled the last grape from the vine and raised his hand to press the grape between Severus’s lips. He banished the empty vine.

“Do you wish to attend next year?”

Severus blinked down at him. “Truly? Yes. I wasn’t sure…”

“If you are not close to birthing, I see no reason to deny you. When you know the details, let me know, and we will make the arrangements.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Severus said huskily, and Harry smiled up at the man. He reached up to run a finger down the smooth jaw.

“You will learn to communicate, Severus. Have I not told you that if you wish something you need only ask?”

Severus gave a soft sigh. “I do not know what is acceptable.”

“Then ask, Severus,” Harry said, exasperation evident in his tone. He pushed himself to a sitting position to look down at his mate. “If you want to go to Switzerland to ski, ask. If you want Italian for dinner, ask. If you want sex, ask. I am no Legilimens, Severus. The worst I can say is no. But you won’t know if you don’t ask. So ask, dammit.”

“Alright, Alpha. Then... can I have a kiss?” Severus said with a sly smile.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. He looked down at Severus. “Yes,” he said, laughter still evident in his voice. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Severus’s, his hand slipping into the dark strands. Severus moaned as Harry slipped his tongue between the thin lips as they slid down the mattress until Severus was flat on his back. Severus tasted like cheese and grapes with that not so subtle earthy scent filling Harry’s nostrils. He pressed his mouth hard against his Omega’s and thrust his tongue in deep, his fingers tightening in the silken strands. Heat poured off his Omega, and Harry was burning. He pulled back with a gasp and tore his shirt off. “I hope to fucking Merlin you’re ready for this, Severus,” Harry said as he tossed the shirt on the floor and scooted back off the bed to push his loungers and pants down and send his glasses to the dresser. He was hard, thick and nearly fully extended and leaking. “I need you, My Precious.” He looked up to see Severus staring at his large cock.

“Bloody fuck, Harry. You’re huge,” he said hoarsely.

Harry felt himself blush. “It- I-“ He was cut off by a loud moan as Severus threw his head back and arched from the bed. One hand flew back to brace against the bed.

“Alpha.” The moaned word combined with the most delicious smell Harry had ever discovered had Harry over the man in seconds. “Need.” Severus panted, and Harry ran a hand down a slender torso. He could feel each individual rib as his fingers slid over heated skin. Harry leaned in to suckle at the pale neck.

“I have you, My Precious. Your Alpha is here,” he whispered against the hot skin. Severus whimpered as another rush of earthy lust filled the room. Harry’s hand slid down to glide over the strong thigh. He brought his hand over and pushed it between the spreading legs. More of the earthy scent filled the room and Harry moaned. “That’s it, baby. Open for me. Spread those beautiful thighs and let me in.” He continued to pepper kisses and small bites over the pale neck as his fingers moved down. He felt the damp spot on the sheets between Severus’s legs and let out a deep growl. “Do you always gush this much?” A panting Severus shook his head.

“N-no.” Dark eyes squeezed tight as he bit at his lip.

“Let it out, Severus. Let me hear you.” Harry slid a finger over the wet skin around his Omega’s entrance. Severus let out a whimper, and Harry let his finger follow the path to the leaking hole and traced it with his finger. Severus cried out, and Harry nipped at his neck in reward.

“Alpha. Alpha.” Harry pressed two fingers into the dripping entrance, and Severus screamed as he arched from the bed. “Harry.” Harry moved his fingers in and out of the slick hole. “Yes. Yes.” A hand found its way to Harry’s hair, and he was pressed against the slender neck. “Please.”

“I will not bite you until I am emptying my seed in your belly and my knot is filling your arse, Omega,” Harry growled against the warm skin. Severus let out a cry of frustration, and the hand moved to Harry’s shoulder, digging into the flesh as Severus writhed beneath him. Harry fucked his fingers in the wet hole as he nuzzled the soft skin and suckled on the ear lobe. “You smell so good, Severus. I could just fucking eat you. Not teeth-rotting sweet like those ovulating witches.” Harry pushed his fingers in deep, and Severus arched beneath him. “Not nauseating like that prat Malfoy either.” He licked at the salty skin. “Absolutely perfect. So earthy, like the forest after the rain. Such a strong scent for a strong Omega. So strong and ready for me. Are you ready for me, My Precious? Ready for your Alpha’s cock to fill you and fuck you? Ready for my knot to stretch your tight arse?”

“Yes. Yes, Alpha. Need you. Want you.”

Harry pulled back, and Severus moaned. “Roll over.” Severus immediately rolled over and pushed his arse up off the bed. Harry moved onto his knees behind his mate and ran his hands over the pale globes. “So very eager. No biting your lip, Severus. Let your Alpha know how much he pleases you. Scream for me, Precious.” Harry slid his hands over the globes and pressed his thumbs between the crack and into the leaking entrance. Severus cried out. Harry could see a trail of juice sliding down Severus’s leg. He leaned down and licked at the juice, following the trail up to the source. Fuck it was good. He moaned as his nose brushed his thumbs and he spread the cheeks, opening Severus’s arse for his tongue.

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Severus screamed as Harry slipped his tongue into the wet feast. He licked at the treat and let Severus’s incoherent words echo around him as he lapped at the sweet juices. He pressed his tongue in deep, and Severus screamed as a rush of juices slid over Harry’s tongue. Harry sucked at the treat as Severus convulsed around him. Harry didn’t let up, intending to give his mate more than one orgasm their first time. When Severus’s cries turned to whimpers Harry finally pulled back and moved over him, wiping the excess juices from his chin and wiping his hand on the sheet. He pressed the tip of his leaking cock to the slick hole and draped himself over Severus’s back.

“Knew you’d taste good, Severus.” His only reply was a whimpered moan. He chuckled. “Spread your legs, baby. Your Alpha is ready to fuck you.”

“Oh god, Harry,” Severus moaned with need and pushed himself up on his hands to spread his legs further apart. Harry felt the entrance open a bit and he pushed in the tiniest bit. Severus moaned and tossed his head back. “Oh god, Harry.”

Harry moved up onto his knees to grip Severus’s slender hips in his hands and slowly pushed into the tight cavern. He moaned as he watched himself slowly disappear.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck, yes.” Severus moved a hand to press against the headboard and pushed back. Harry held him firmly, but Severus pushed back even harder. Harry pulled completely out and slapped a hand against the white arse. Severus yelped.

“I am Alpha. You do not control how fast I enter you,” Harry growled.  


Severus dropped his hand from the headboard and hung his head. “Yes, Alpha. Sorry, Alpha.”

Harry ran a soothing hand over the red handprint and leaned forward. He pressed a kiss to Severus’s shoulder and moved the dark hair back so he could see his Omega’s face. He ran the back of a finger over the jawline. “You saw how big I am, My Precious. I told you; I do not want to hurt you. You are so wet and ready for me but still this is your first time. Do not rush me.”

Severus nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Harry pressed a kiss to the shoulder. “Good.” He pressed a hand to the headboard and shifted his hips. Once again he was pressing against the wet entrance and pushing in. “You like it?”

Severus nodded and panted. “Y-yes.”

Harry pressed in slowly. “I _will_ give it to you, Severus. Patience, love.” He slid his cock in and out of the wet entrance, sliding in a bit further with each push forward and encouraging Severus the entire time. Harry let out a small moan as the thick part at the base of his cock brushed against Severus’s wet skin. He pressed his sweaty forehead to Severus’s back. “Fuck. Fuck.”

“Alpha?” Severus asked breathlessly.

Harry pressed another kiss to his mate. “You took me, Severus. Every last inch of me is inside you. Feel that?” He pressed the thickness against the tight hole, and Severus nodded. “That will be my knot when I come.”

“Oh god,” Severus’s head dropped to the pillow.

“Severus. Love, are you okay?”

Severus nodded and lifted his head. A hand moved to wipe suspiciously at his eyes. “I never thought to feel a knot. I didn’t think…”

Harry pressed a kiss to the bony shoulder. “Then let me show you how it feels.”

Severus’s breath was ragged as he nodded, and Harry pulled back, his cock sliding in the tight hole. Harry moaned as the wet heat slid over his cock. He moved back onto his knees to allow him the room to pull almost completely out. Severus whimpered beneath him, and Harry grasped the slender hips and slowly pushed back in. Severus gasped and pleaded at Harry’s slow push and pull movements.

“Fuck,” Severus cried out after several minutes. “I thought you Alphas were supposed to be wild, rutting animals during Heat.”

Harry chuckled. “Oh, My Precious Omega. I have had over a year to curb my Alpha instincts. Yes, I would love to thrust wildly into your tight arse but this is our first time, and I am going to make it quite enjoyable.” Harry gave several short thrusts and Severus moaned.

“I- I’ve already come,” Severus moaned.

Harry smiled as he gave several more long, fast thrusts. “Yes, My Precious. But only once.”

“Oh god,” Severus moaned. Harry chuckled as he continued to fill his Omega.

“Want you so sore tomorrow, Severus. Gonna keep you in bed all weekend.” Harry leaned over and slipped a hand around Severus’s torso. He felt the shuddered breath as his palm slid up the flat planes. He found a pebbled nub and slid his fingers over it. Severus moaned and pushed back against Harry’s thrusts. Harry tightened his grip on the hip, and Severus stilled with a whimper. Harry squeezed at the nipple between two fingers, and Severus let out a grunt. Harry lowered his mouth and licked at Severus’s salty back as he pinched the hard nub.

“Harry,” Severus moaned into the pillow, and Harry gave a hard shove with his cock as he pinched at the nipple causing his lover to throw his head back with a loud moan.

“You like me a little rough, Precious? Does the pain remind you that I’m still here? Controlling you.”

“Yes. Yes, Alpha.”

Harry wrapped both arms around the slender waist. “On your knees, Omega.” Severus pushed himself up and back against Harry causing his cock to slide further in. Severus moaned and dropped his head forward. Harry guided one of Severus’s hands to Harry’s thigh and pulled the other to reach behind him for Harry’s neck. Severus gripped him, and Harry let his hands slide over the slender body. Harry kept his thrusts steady as he slid a hand into Severus’s hair and yanked his head back to expose the slender neck. Harry licked at the exposed skin, and Severus cried out as Harry’s lips closed over the throbbing pulse, low enough that Severus would be able to conceal it beneath a shirt or robes. He bit gently and sucked at the skin as he slid his hand down to stroke the useless erection. Severus gasped. “Can you feel that, Precious? Can you feel me touching you?”

“Yes,” Severus said breathlessly. “Oh yes. Touch me, Alpha. You feel so good.” Severus’s hands gripped Harry tightly, and Harry increased his thrusts. “I… Oh, I… Oh. Oh, Harry. Harry.” Harry sucked at the pale neck, sliding his free hand down to pinch and twist at a nipple while his other hand fondled the blood-filled appendage. He pounded into Severus hard and fast and Severus’s soft moans and panting breaths soon turned to a keening moan. Severus’s entire body tensed against Harry as he clenched around the large cock inside him. Juices from Severus’s second release slid down Harry’s thrusting cock and over his leg as he continued his relentless thrusts. Severus went limp against Harry, and Harry slowed long enough to lay the man flat on the bed. Harry reached down and spread Severus’s legs further apart.

“Far as you can, baby. Your Alpha needs to come in that sweet arse.” Severus whimpered, and his legs slid a tiny bit further apart. Harry covered the limp body beneath him and continued the hard thrusts. “Deep breath, Precious, and don’t tense. Gonna shove my knot in that tight arse.” He felt Severus breathe deeply beneath him, and Harry thrust hard once, twice; on the third thrust in he pushed further than before and felt Severus’s hole stretch around the thickness at the base of Harry’s cock. Severus let out a small grunt, and Harry pressed his body atop the man beneath him. He nuzzled the back of the neck and licked and nipped as his hips gave short staccatoed thrusts. “Oh god, Severus. Yes. So close. So close. Gonna fill your belly with my come. Gonna mark this beautiful body and make you mine. Mine. Who do you belong to?”

Severus whimpered and moved beneath Harry. “You, Alpha. Only you. Please. Take me. Make me yours. Mark me, Harry. Mark me. Oh, please.”

Harry growled deep in his throat and pressed his cock hard and deep inside his Omega, the earthy scent filling him with need and desire and want. He pounded hard, the short, quick thrusts his growing knot would allow without him hurting his mate. His entire world shrunk to the smell in his nostrils, the taste on his tongue, and the tight heat that called for his seed. Harry wasn’t sure if the roar came from Severus’s cry at his third release, Harry’s own throat, or the rush of blood through his body as come shot from his cock and filled his lover. Harry’s teeth closed around the salty skin in his mouth and only released at the coppery taste of blood. He lapped gently at his mate’s wound and thrusts gently into him as the last of his seed pulsed from his body. Harry pulled his mouth away from Severus’s shoulder and winced at the painful looking bite. He pressed a soft kiss to the mark and ran a soothing hand down Severus’s side.

“You okay, Precious?”

Severus nodded beneath him. “Yes, Alpha. That was... better than I ever imagined.”

Harry chuckled and wriggled his hips, pressing his swollen knot further into Severus. “Mmm. You feel so good, Precious. You did such a good job for me.” Harry pressed a kiss between the shoulder blades.

“I did not know that was possible.”

“Mmm?” Harry said, rearranging himself so he wasn’t completely on top of Severus. He propped his elbow on the bed and rested his head in his palm. Severus turned to face him, and Harry brushed the black strands from the angular face, enjoying the sight of his sated lover.

“The multiple orgasms,” Severus said almost dreamily as Harry ran his fingers over the pale skin, tracing various scars.

“Yeah. It was mentioned in the chapter on different ways to satisfy an Omega.”

Severus’s head jerked. “They had a whole chapter on that?”

Harry chuckled. “Mmm.” He let his finger slide down the back until it met where their bodies connected. “And I spent a  _ lot _ of time reading that chapter.”

He felt Severus’s breath hitch. “Is that where you learned the… er…”

Harry chuckled. “It’s called rimming and can be just as pleasurable outside the Heat. Or so I’ve heard.” Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s arm. He Summoned a cube of meat and held it in front of Severus’s lips. “Eat. We still have a few minutes before I can free you.” He smiled at Severus’s pink cheeks and pushed the meat between the opened lips. Harry placed a chaste kiss on the pale cheek as Severus chewed. “So, is having an Alpha as good as you thought it would be?” He teased.

Severus’s cheeks burned as he swallowed the food. “Better,” he said softly, and Harry felt a burst of pride at Severus’s admission. Harry pressed another cube of meat between the lips and popped a cube of cheese into his own mouth. Severus closed his eyes and let out a small huff of laughter. Harry smiled down at his Omega. “What?”

Severus shook his head and lifted up enough to cross his arms under his head. “No one would ever believe I was lying here in bed, completely sated, and being hand fed by Harry bloody Potter himself.” He gave a snort. “Hell, six months ago I wouldn’t have believed it.”

Harry chuckled. “Six months ago I was only  _ dreaming _ of this. Wondering how you would feel under me, how tight your arse would be around my cock, sucking me in with your orgasm.”

“Harry,” Severus moaned. “Stop. I don’t think I can go again just yet, Alpha.”

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Severus’s cheek. “Alright.” He rolled over on top of Severus as his knot began to shrink. Severus gave a small groan. “I know, Precious. But you need your rest. Eat a bit more and take a drink, then get some sleep.” He winced as he pulled from the tight body and rolled over as Severus rolled onto his back and sat up.

“Do I need to wake you?”

Harry chuckled. “Oh no. I will probably know before you do.” Harry pulled the sheets over his hips and yawned as sleep claimed his body. “Eat,” he mumbled as his eyes drifted closed.

“Yes, Alpha,” Severus said softly .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait. :)


	5. In Which Severus Learns a Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a holiday here in the US so you get your next chapter a few hours early. (Yay)
> 
> Also, I just want to take a moment and thank everyone for all the lovely comments and Kudos. This fic is quickly becoming one of my most popular pieces and I can't tell you how much that makes me smile. I do make it a point to read every single comment (special thanks to Google Translate for the ones in another language) even if I don't get a chance to reply to them all. Thank you so much for making this one so enjoyable. Here's another chapter- this time in Sev's POV Cause I know y'all like that.
> 
> (Side note: Sorry for the LOTR impressions. I have never seen the movies and did not make the connections as some of you so obviously leapt to. Naughty fandom jumpers.)

Severus woke to the harsh thrusting of his Alpha, a soft moan already spilling from his lips. It wasn’t the first time that weekend Harry had already been inside him before he woke. Severus had learned quickly that Harry truly was a wild Alpha when he was woken by Severus’s Heat. Unless Harry was awake and already in control of the Alpha, his rutting was the deep, hard frenzy Severus had always read and heard about. He didn’t mind. He liked Harry either way. The multiple orgasms had been quite the surprise Friday night. He knew women were capable of it, and men could have dry orgasms if stimulated enough, but he had never heard of it for a male Omega in Heat. But apparently Harry had. Severus smiled at the thought of Harry Potter doing actual research.

He let out a grunt at a particularly hard thrust and felt the warm lips on his back. Another thing he had found surprising, though perhaps not if he had actually thought of it before this weekend. It didn’t surprise Severus that Potter was a tactile person, but the man seemed to have an oral fixation as well. His was constantly kissing, licking, nipping, biting, and praising Severus. Not that Severus minded any of those things; they were just surprising. He had the faint thought if Harry would enjoy other oral activities outside Severus’s Heat.

Harry hadn’t lied about keeping Severus in bed all weekend either. Severus had barely left the warmth of his room. After the third time he had been woken by Harry’s rutting, Harry had sent him to the shower while Harry’s house elf changed the sheets and brought breakfast. Harry had ushered him back into bed where they had eaten breakfast. Severus had never indulged so much in his entire life. There had been a tense moment when Harry had tried to feed him a slice of fruit, and he had snapped at the Alpha that he was perfectly capable of feeding himself. Harry’s reply had been to bind Severus’s hands behind Severus and proceeded to feed him the rest of his breakfast with a firm speech that it was Harry’s right as Alpha to offer these little indulgences to his Omega, and if he felt like hand-feeding the mouth that made such delicious sounds for his Alpha then he damn well would. Severus had stopped struggling against the bindings and taken the bite, his face hot with a blush. They had barely gotten the dishes off the bed before another wave had crashed over Severus. He had promptly been rolled over and fucked while his hands were still tied beneath him. He hadn’t complained.

They spent most of Saturday just lying in bed and talking. Harry asked questions about his preferences in and out of Heat, hard limits, soft limits, and safe words. Severus thought the man sounded as if he were working from a checklist, then realized he probably was. Harry Potter had done his homework for once. Severus finally asked Harry about his childhood; the rumors that had gone around the staff lounge and things he himself had long suspected. Harry was reluctant to talk about it, but Severus reminded him that he was only trying to get to know the Harry Potter only those closest to him knew. Harry had blushed and spoken of locked cupboards and chores not even fit for a house elf. Severus had made a disparaging remark about the way he himself had treated Harry, earning him a swat on his bare bum. Harry had somehow been able to have juicy steaks delivered to them for dinner with a healthy side of potatoes and greens. The red meat eased his post-coital cravings, and he made sure to mention this to Harry. Harry gave him a wide smile, and Severus felt a thrill at pleasing his Alpha.

They had barely slid under the covers before Severus’s next wave hit. Once again, Harry tortured him, pulling another three orgasms from him before filling Severus with his seed once more. Harry felt glorious inside him. Long and hard, sliding deep inside Severus and hitting him in that one spot perfectly almost every time. Severus’s hips were covered in fingertip bruises, and there was more than one bite mark on his neck and back, not counting the Claiming Mark. Severus had never known his Alpha’s pinches and nips could be so erotic. The way Harry’s calloused fingers slid over Severus’s skin, played with Severus’s sensitive nipples, stroked his hard erection. When Severus had first been learning how to satisfy his own Heat he had tried many times to get a reaction out of his hard prick never succeeding. One time with Harry and he could feel the man’s touch deep in his loins that made him ache for a real erection. Harry’s hands seemed to find new and erotic places on Severus every time Harry touched him.

All thought fled Severus’s mind as Harry thrust hard into him, forcing his knot deep inside Severus. The familiar blinding surge of orgasm shot through Severus, and he heard Harry moan his name as Harry throbbed deep inside him, his knot growing to trap the seed. Harry collapsed atop him, panting and pressing kisses to Severus’s sweaty skin.

“Morning, Precious.”

Severus gave a secret smile at the pet name and turned his head to face where he knew Harry would eventually end up. The familiar touch of his Alpha’s finger brushed the hair from Severus’s face, and he tucked his arms under him to pillow his head. He let his eyes drift closed as soft kisses were pressed to his shoulders and even softer touches skimmed over his back. “Good morning, my Alpha.”

“Sleep well?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Mmm. Good.” Severus shivered at the feel of the fingers sliding over his skin. Harry pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck and maneuvered himself to rest his head on his palm, elbow digging into the bed. Harry’s smiling face appeared over his shoulder as Severus blinked his eyes open. “I love how you’re so ready for me. Wet. Slick. Hot. So perfect.” He moved and pressed a kiss to Severus’s lips. “I love mating with you. If I had known it was this wonderful I would have Claimed you months ago.”

Severus felt his cheeks heat up. How was it that this man could make him blush so easily? He didn’t think an answer was required but he gave one anyway. “And I would have let you, Alpha.”

The smile Harry sent his way warmed Severus’s inside. Harry’s finger drew over his back, relaxing Severus. “What would you like for breakfast, Precious?”

Severus gave an indulgent smile. “Crêpes with fresh strawberries, toasted English muffin with honeyed cream cheese, and two slices of fried bacon.” He chuckled. “But I’ll settle for porridge with strawberries, toast with butter, and tea.”

Harry squinted at him and moved back to slip from Severus’s body. Severus winced at the loss as Harry moved beside him and pulled the sheet up over them.

“Kreacher.” Severus jerked, not expecting Harry to call the elf so early. The old elf appeared beside the bed.

“Master called.”

“Yes. We are about ready for breakfast. Severus wants crêpes with fresh strawberries, toasted English muffin with honeyed cream cheese, and two slices of fried bacon. I’ll take my crêpes with blueberries and four slices of bacon. Oh, and tea.”

“Very good, Master Harry. Kreacher will get your breakfast.” The elf popped out and Severus gaped at Harry. Harry turned to him and beamed.

“You can’t just-“

Harry stopped his words with a quick kiss. “I can and I did. Kreacher is my elf, remember? Besides, he fancies himself a gourmet cook, and I don’t mind indulging him.” Harry’s finger ran down Severus’s jaw, and he leaned into the soft touch. “Didn’t I say all you had to do was ask?”

Severus gave a small sigh, and Harry chuckled. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. Go bathe.” Severus slipped from the bed and pulled his house robe on. “How many more waves should we expect?”

“One or two,” Severus answered as he pulled shorts and a shirt from his drawers. “It usually starts to dissipate by lunch.”

“When Kreacher brings breakfast, I will have him notify Poppy that we will be by to see her during the dinner hour. The halls should be fairly clear by then.”

Severus nodded, “Yes, Alpha.” He headed out of the room and went to soak in the warm water. He filled the tub with water before pouring in a potion to help ease the aches from mating. He had been making the potion for years but had never had the need for it himself. He hadn’t had a vial in his rooms yesterday, so had settled for a warm shower, besides, he wasn’t quite sure he would have been able to  _ sit _ yesterday. He had asked Harry’s elf to retrieve a vial of the potion from Poppy during lunch yesterday so that he could use it today. The soothing oil felt good on his sore bottom. Harry could be gentle and loving but he could also be quite vicious if not in control of his Alpha. Severus rested his head back against the tub and let his eyes close, enjoying the relaxing warmth of the water.

“Severus?”

Severus jerked his head up, trying to clear the fog from his mind. He looked over at Harry standing in the partially open doorway. The red conference shirt and lounge pants making him look almost childish, though after this weekend, Severus didn’t think he would ever be able to think of Harry as a child again.

“You’ve been in here a while,” he said softly. “Is everything okay?”

Severus blinked and sat up, the water sloshing over his body. “I must have fallen asleep.”

Harry stepped into the bathroom, grabbed the towel from the counter and unfolded it. “Come. Breakfast is here. Let’s eat-“ Harry took a step, holding the towel out, and froze. His nostrils flared. His eyes narrowed behind his spectacles. “You should have told me I hurt you.”

“No,” Severus denied. “No, you-“

“I can smell the medicinal herbs mixing with your scent, Severus. Do not lie to me.”

Severus jumped to his feet, thankful for the no-slip charm on the tub, and grabbed at the vial. He held it out to Harry. “It’s just a simple relaxant, Alpha. You haven’t hurt me, I swear. It’s no different than what one would use after a bout of vigorous love-making.” He pushed the vial at Harry, but the man just shook his head.

“What do you expect me to do with that, Severus?” Harry said, giving him a wry look. “Would you like me to sniff it and tell you what’s in it? Perhaps explain how the various ingredients interact and how they react to a wizard’s body?” Harry lifted his brows, and Severus felt himself blush. “Though I do thank you for that small bit of faith in my potioning knowledge.”

Severus rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at Harry’s teasing tone and stepped from the bath to be wrapped in the warm towel. “‘Potioning’ is not a word, Harry.”

Harry’s arms stayed wrapped around him, and a warm kiss was pressed to his wet shoulder. “Mmm. You are truly unhurt, My Precious?”

Severus leaned his head back against Harry’s shoulder. “I swear, Harry.”

He felt Harry sigh. “Alright, love. Breakfast is here.” He released Severus and stepped back towards the door. “Get dressed. Or don’t,” he added as his eyes slid down Severus’s towel-clad form.

Severus chuckled and closed the door behind Harry. He quickly dried off and slipped into his clothes, the idea of the delicious breakfast waiting for him urging him on.

Breakfast was indeed delicious, the wily old elf proving his declaration of cuisinier rather elegantly. The crêpes were delicately fluffy and the bacon perfectly crisp. He finished off most of his meal save a few bites of the muffin. He sat back with a sigh, sipping his tea. “Will Kreacher remain at Hogwarts when you leave?”

Harry’s smile told Severus he hadn’t been as subtle as he’d like. “Kreacher will remain with us wherever we go. Have you thought about remaining at Hogwarts after this year?” Harry asked, taking a bite of bacon.

Severus sipped at his tea. “Actually, I believe Minerva has quietly put the word out for a new potions master.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You had already decided to retire?”

Severus nodded. “Horace refused to return, and I felt it my duty to finish out with this year’s eighth years. Plus it gave me a bit of extra time to adjust to my new role in life. That of not spying,” he added at Harry’s curious look.

Harry nodded. “A big adjustment after playing the role for nearly twenty years. And now I’ve come along,” he added, a sadness to his tone.

Severus reached across the table and wrapped Harry’s hand in his. “Please. Do not feel guilty, my Alpha. It actually will help me. I will count on you to help guide me to my next destination.”

Harry’s face took on a pink tinge. “I do not want to force you into something, Severus.”

Severus shook his head. “No. I know you wish me to remain in control of my life. And I will. But you can provide me with a stability during the upcoming upheaval.”

Harry’s grin grew cheeky. “I’m usually the cause of your upheavals.”

Severus smirked at the man across from him. “I won’t deny that. I don’t expect it to stop anytime soon either. But you have also been a constant in my life for many years.”

Harry’s eyes went soft. “As have you, for me, My Precious.” He moved to wipe his hands on the napkin and pushed his empty plate away. “Sometimes I wonder if we just weren’t fated to end up together. As if some unseen force linked us, tied us together.”

“The red string of fate.”

“What?” Harry said, frozen in the middle of rising to his feet.

Severus placed his tea cup on the table and stood. He motioned to the couch and they moved to it as he spoke. “It’s a Chinese legend. Basically it says that two people destined to be lovers despite place, time, circumstances are linked by a single red string. This…  _ cord _ can be stretched, knotted, or tangled but never broken. It’s the same concept as soulmates.”

“Mmm.” Harry hummed as he curled up next to Severus. Severus stretched an arm over the back of the couch, and Harry tucked against his shoulder. Harry made a motion with his hand and a long length of red yarn appeared between his fingers. Harry stretched it out and tied the ends together. “Well, we always did come back to each other.” He began weaving the loop between his fingers, and Severus noticed the familiar cats-in-the-cradle design. “You were best friends with my mum. I was pulled from the Wizarding world as a baby and pulled right back in ten years later. You spent years protecting me from myself, now it’s my turn to protect you. You found me in the Forest of Dean. I found you in the shack. I lost you as a potions professor and found your book.” Harry tilted his head back to look up at Severus. “I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

Severus chortled. “Don’t be. I still have it.”

Harry jerked up and twisted to face him. “Really?”

Severus reached out and slid his arm around Harry, pulling him back down. “Of course. You never did learn Occlumency. One of the first things I did as Headmaster was to retrieve my book.”

Harry relaxed back against him. “That’s brilliant. I’m glad you still have it. Try not to leave it lying around, yeah?”

“Brat,” Severus teased as he rested his head back against the couch. Harry chuckled as he continued to play with his string. Severus felt his eyes drooping after the full meal he’d just had and barely registered that Harry was saying something. He mumbled a reply, not even sure it was appropriate. He felt Harry shift against him and the soft press of lips against his cheek. He smiled at the gesture and tightened his hold on Harry.

 

Harry had planned it almost perfectly, Severus thought as he swooped through the halls. They hadn’t encountered a single student on the way to the infirmary. He pushed through the doors, and Harry followed him into the ward. Poppy was standing near her desk talking to a house elf and pointed to the far corner when she saw them. They made their way back to the curtained off area, and he felt the wards as he passed through them. He settled on the bed, Harry behind him, a comforting hand on Severus’s nape as they waited.

He had woken from his nap feeling refreshed and well rested. Harry had, at some point, transfigured the couch into a bed and snuggled up against Severus. He had thought to lie there and let Harry sleep, his body, however had other ideas. He’d barely been awake ten minutes before Harry’s cock had grown thick and hard against Severus’s thigh. Harry was thrusting his tongue down Severus’s throat before he’d even felt the rush of Heat. Harry had feasted on Severus, first his mouth, then his body, and finally sending him into orgasm as his tongue thrust deep inside Severus’s leaking entrance. Harry had quickly taken him after that, pounding into him fiercely, grunting Severus’s name over and over, before pressing deep inside him and stretching Severus open with his knot. The hard pressure against his sensitive opening had sent Severus into another orgasm. They had snacked on sandwiches before getting cleaned up. Harry had informed Severus that his Heat was over and ordered him to rest, so they had spent the rest of the afternoon on schoolwork; Harry on essays and Severus on grading.

Poppy appeared and smiled at them. “Glad to see you both survived.”

“I was gentle… mostly,” Harry said.

“I was referring to your ability to drive Severus to hexing, Mr. Potter,” Poppy said, pulling a file from her apron pocket. Severus snickered and Harry blushed, giving Severus’s neck a teasing squeeze. “Lie down please, Severus,” she said opening the file and pulling out her wand. Severus’s neck went cold as Harry removed his hand. He laid back on the bed and waited for her to run her diagnostics. He felt the familiar tingle of a Deep Diagnostic spell. She nodded. “I’ll see the Mark now, please.” Severus sat up and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his robe. He hadn’t worn a shirt underneath knowing she would need to visually confirm the mark. He pushed the fabric from his shoulder and glanced at Harry. He could see the Alpha’s pride shining in his eyes and snorted. Green eyes flicked up to meet his, and Harry’s smile widened. Severus had the brief thought that the Alpha was going to rip his own robes open, beat at his chest, and grunt. “May I?”

They looked over at the mediwitch whose fingers hovered just above the mark. Harry gave a firm nod, and Poppy inspected the mark, gauging depth and soreness. “Well, it will definitely scar. No problems there, Mr. Potter. I think we can safely apply bruise paste without any worries now. It’s set.” She pulled her fingers away and made a notation in Severus’s file. “Are there any secondary markings I need to see?”

“Not yet,” Harry assured her. “I’ve healed most of the bruising and accidental markings. He requested to allow a few to heal naturally.” Harry’s fingers slid over Severus’s hair and down his jawline. “He was such a good Omega, I allowed it.” Severus felt his insides melt at the words.

Poppy nodded and added another notation. “How many secondary marks have you considered?”

“So far, just one per pregnancy.” Severus turned in surprise at Harry’s words. They hadn’t talked about secondary markings, but the thought of being covered in his Alpha’s marks was enough to send him back into Heat. Harry smiled at Severus’s surprise and pressed a kiss to Severus’s temple. “We will discuss other opportunities later.”

“Very well. You have the contract, Mr. Potter?” Harry pulled the scroll from the pocket he had tucked it in before they’d left Severus’s quarters and handed it to the healer. She unrolled it and added her signature a second time before allowing it to roll back up and handing it back.

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.”

She gave a terse nod. “Just take care of him, Mr. Potter. Severus, if you start feeling anything unusual come to me or your Alpha immediately.”

“I will.”

She snapped the file closed and shoved it into her pocket before pulling out another one. “Switch.”

“What?” Severus looked from the mediwitch to his Alpha, confusion evident on Harry’s face.

Poppy pointed to the bed Severus was occupying. “It is your turn, Mr. Potter. You have just gone through your first Rut. I need to make sure you did not overexert yourself.”

“I feel fine,” Harry said indignantly.

Poppy glared at him and pointed to the bed again. “Up.”

Severus snickered as he slid from the bed. Harry glared at him but sat down. Poppy flicked her wand and Harry sighed before lying back. She cast a spell and flipped the file open. “You drank plenty of fluids?”

Harry sat up. “Of course I did. How come you didn’t ask  _ him  _ that?”

She raised her brows at the Alpha. “Because you are his Alpha. You would have seen to his care primarily. I had no worries Severus would be taken care of. You ate healthy meals?”

“Yes,” Harry answered through gritted teeth.

“There were no special orders from the kitchen,” she said as if reprimanding a child.

“I have a personal elf, Madam. He fixed our meals. I do not know if he used the Hogwarts kitchen or the one at Grimmauld Place, but I could ask,” Harry all but snarled.

The mediwitch pointed her feathered quill at him. “Do not get cheeky with me, Mr. Potter. As your primary Healer it is my job to make sure you do not neglect yourself whilst seeing to your Omega.”

Severus watched the exchange in amusement. Harry sighed and named off the meals Kreacher had provided for the last two days including the overnight snacks. Poppy nodded approvingly and made another notation.

“You knotted properly?”

Severus bit back the snort at Harry’s blush. “Yes,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Plenty of ejaculate?”

“What the fu-“

“Mr. Potter!” Severus cut the man off. Harry blushed sheepishly and nodded. Severus felt the shame of castigating his Alpha in public and dropped to his knees.

“Get up,” Harry growled, and Severus could hear the anger in his Alpha’s voice. He rose to his feet but kept his eyes down. “Look at me.” He cautiously looked up into angry green eyes. “Do you remember what I said about perceived insubordination while in the role of professor?”

He started to nod but stopped himself. “Yes, Alpha.”

“And did you reprimand me as my Omega or as a member of the staff of Hogwarts?”

Severus blinked at his Alpha as understanding dawned on him. “As a member of the staff, Alpha. So… I did nothing wrong?”

The anger faded from the green eyes, and a reassuring smile slid over the pink lips. “No, Precious. You did nothing wrong. Come here.” Severus took the two short steps to move in front of his Alpha. Fingers slid down his jaw. “You are learning, My Precious. And that makes me happy.” Severus smiled as his Alpha pulled him in for a slow kiss, their mouths meeting, and Harry’s tongue sliding into Severus’s mouth as if it belonged there. It was soft and gentle and over way too soon. Harry pulled back and patted Severus’s cheek. “Allow me to finish this infernal checkup, and we will go have dinner. And I promise to behave.”

Severus chuckled and pulled back to allow Poppy access to her patient. The rest of the checkup went quickly, Harry biting his tongue at the more embarrassing questions and giving terse answers. Soon they were back in his quarters, a small dinner from the Hogwarts kitchens already on Severus’s table.

“After dinner I’ll need to finish my homework. I’d like to stay one more night, just to make sure you are fully recovered.”

Severus nodded as he moved to sit down at the table. “I would like that. Once my Heat is past, I typically take it easy and rest. I have grading I can work on.”

Harry settled into his seat, and they dug into the roast and carrots on offer. “I will probably come check on you periodically throughout the week. I don’t think I can wait until Friday to be near you again.”

Severus felt his cheeks heat. “I am in my office most evenings until curfew,” he answered.

“And I have the password to your rooms,” Harry reminded him, a twinkle in his green eyes.

Severus snorted. “That you do. Should I expect to walk in some evening and find my rooms re-decorated in Gryffindor red?”

Harry grinned, pushing a forkful of carrots in his mouth. “I was thinking more like gold. Such a cheery color, don’t you agree?” Severus glared at the man, and Harry laughed. Severus let his lips curl in a smirk.

“I might let you add some Gryffindor furniture to my rooms… for a price.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh? And what sort of price am I looking at?”

“A mark,” Severus said casually.

Harry laughed, throwing his head back to expose his slender neck. He looked at Severus. “Oh. We’re negotiating now, is it?”

“You said I could earn them,” Severus pointed out, taking a bite of his roast.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “So I did. But I’m not sure a couch and a few chairs are enough for that. But we’ll see,” Harry added as he bit into another carrot.

Later, they slipped into Severus’s bed, both wearing tees and pants, Harry back in his loungers and Severus’s _Going For The Silver(weed)_ shirt. As Harry cuddled up to Severus, Severus had the thought that the younger man looked quite appealing in his shirts, even if it was the hideously Gryffindor one. 


	6. In Which Compromises Are Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sev return to reality. Malfoy pushes, Severus submits, and Neville's the only sane person around.

Harry dropped his bag on the floor and slid into the bench beside Ron. His best mate looked up from his breakfast and smiled at Harry. “Hey, mate. How’d it go?”

Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face and blushed at Neville’s laughter. “That good?” the blonde asked.

Harry grabbed a slice of toast. “An Alpha doesn’t knot and tell.” Even Hermione and Ginny laughed at that. Ron elbowed him.

“Come on, mate. You can’t just run off for a weekend and not give us  _ some _ details. Did he let you kiss him?” Ron teased, knowing how often Harry had daydreamed about just that. Harry laughed again and shook his head.

“Not telling you a damn thing, mate.”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Neville pouted, tossing a muffin at Harry. Harry sent the muffin right back at the blonde.

“You’d better get your wand out, Harry,” Hermione reprimanded him, and Harry blushed.

“Sorry.”

“I take it you didn’t use it this weekend.” He shook his head at Ginny’s words, and she gave a huff of laughter. “Should have known. Show off.”

He smiled brightly at the girl and turned to Ron. “Everything go okay with you this weekend?”

Ron gave him a cheeky grin and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not telling.” Harry and the others laughed as Harry shoved Ron, practically sending him onto the floor. “Git,” Ron said as he grabbed onto the table to keep from tipping over.

“Oh,” Harry said and leaned in, the others joining him. “Malfoy knows. I mean, about me, not Se-Snape. Tried to threaten me into rutting with him. As if!” Harry said with a disgusted frown.

“How long do you think it’ll take before he gives up and goes to the Prophet?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s past his Heat. He may be waiting until next month. Probably wanted to give me time to stew on it, get desperate to hide it. I give it a month or two.”

“Well, at least you already have an Omega so that’ll make it easier to reject the others when they find out,” Gin pointed out.

“Wait,” Hermione said. “Won’t the other Omegas be able to scent you on Pr- er, him?”

Harry shook his head. “No. Only another Alpha will realize he’s been Claimed. Omegas that know… him well will be able to tell he’s Mated, but no other Omega knows my scent, since it only manifests during Rut. Se-  _ he _ will be able to scent me now because he knows my smell. Although we do know older Omegas can smell Alphas, most Immature Omegas can’t. And I imagine Malfoy is an untouched Immature Omega.”

“Then how did Malfoy know you were- you know.”

“Oh for-“ Neville cried and whipped out his wand sending a silencing spell around the small group. They glanced at the blonde and laughed. Hermione turned back to Harry.

“So if you don’t smell to Omegas, how did Malfoy know you were an Alpha?”

“I imagine the same way Ron did,” Harry said, taking a bite of toast. “He realized I didn’t cycle.”

“That’s disturbing, mate,” Ron said.

“Why?” Ginny said.

Ron took a sip of his pumpkin juice. “Because the only reason I noticed Harry didn’t cycle was because I  _ lived _ with him. I spent every single day with him. Malfoy would have had to have been paying  _ very _ close attention to Harry to realize he didn’t cycle.”

Harry shivered in revulsion and looked up at Hermione’s snort which quickly turned to laughter as they watched her. She held a hand up. “Sorry,” she gasped. “Sorry. I just-“ She took a calming breath and let out a giggle. “I just had this mental image of Malfoy with a little pocket calendar marking off the days.”

The others chuckled at the thought, and Harry broke the silencing spell. “Time for Herbology.” They stood and made their way out of the Great Hall. Harry tossed a look over his shoulder to the head table and saw his Omega watching him. He gave a subtle wink and walked out of the room.

Harry stopped by Severus’s classroom during lunch to find the man bent over his desk, scribbling furiously on an essay with red ink, a half-eaten sandwich at his elbow. The dark head snapped up the second Harry walked into the room, and he smiled at his Omega before asking how he was feeling and reminding him to eat. He pressed a kiss to his beloved’s temple and left the man to his work. After classes, Harry, Ron, and Ginny raced to the pitch for a bit of flying. When they returned, Hermione set them down to work on essays and revisions until dinner. 

Tuesday morning found them settling behind desks for their one hour Potions Theory class. Harry was turned around talking to Hermione and Ginny when he felt someone come a little too close. He knew who it was going to be by the look of disgust on the girls’ faces. He sighed and turned to face the blonde prat.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

The blonde sneered at him. “I thought I was pretty clear on what I wanted, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “And I already gave you my answer. Go away.”

Malfoy leaned in closer, and Harry caught the faint scent of Satisfaction waft from the man. He repressed the shudder of revulsion and glared at the man. “You’ll give in, Potter. You always do. How do you think your adoring fans will react when they realize what their precious Saviour is? You think it’s bad now, just wait until all those wizards come clamoring for you.”

Harry rose to his feet, thankful of the small growth spurt over the last year that finally allowed him to tower even slightly over the blonde. “Even if I were remotely interested in your  _ stench _ , Malfoy, I would never lower myself to fuck you,” he hissed. “Threaten me again and you will  _ wish _ I had let them put you in Azkaban.”

“Potter. Malfoy,” Severus’s terse tone pulled their attention, and Harry’s breath caught at seeing the imposing figure standing near the doorway. Damn, he looked hot. “The war is over, take your seats.”

Malfoy cast Harry a sneer and moved to join the Slytherins. Harry ignored him and sat down, watching the lithe movements of his Omega as the man strode across the room. Memories of what those billowing robes hid beneath their folds flashed through his mind. Harry licked his lips as Severus turned to face the blackboard, and Harry thought about taking his Precious and bending the man over the desk. Yes, he would look so delightful with his hands tied behind his back, bent over, offering himself so deliciously to his Alpha. He was a good little Omega, he’d do it. A sharp slap to the back of his head snapped Harry out of his reverie. He rubbed at the sore spot and looked over his shoulder to give Hermione a sheepish smile. She rolled her eyes, and Harry heard Ron snicker. Harry turned to the front of the classroom as Severus turned around and their eyes locked. Harry deliberately closed his eyes, refusing to allow his Alpha side to vie for dominance in his mate’s classroom. This was the one place where he would have to allow his Omega his right to authority. Harry would not undermine the man.

“Get out your books and turn to page one hundred and thirteen.” Harry opened his eyes and flipped his book open along with the rest of the class. It was hard for him to keep his head down and take notes. The Alpha in him was drawn to the sound of his Omega’s beautiful voice, but more than that the Alpha realized this was his Omega’s domain and was not happy with that. A part of him knew that Severus had to retain control of his classroom, but another part needed to show his dominance over these other Omegas that put  _ his  _ Omega in a position of power. Harry was just glad there wasn’t another Alpha in the class. He would have had no choice but to dominate his Omega in a public fashion to prove his Claim. By the end of class, Harry was shaking from the effort to remain in his seat, he had long ago given up trying to take notes or even listen to what his Omega was saying. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realised the class had been dismissed and the other students were packing their bags.

“Harry-”

“Leave him alone, Hermione,” Ginny interrupted her friend.

“Don’t!” Ron hissed. “Don’t touch him. Just leave. This is between him and his Omega. Go.”

There was a scuffle of feet and the sound of closing doors. Once Harry was sure they were alone he looked up. Severus stood at the front of the classroom watching Harry carefully. Harry stood, sliding his chair back, and slowly moved out from behind his desk. He focused on keeping his breathing even as he stepped up to Severus. He spoke in measured tones, keeping his fists clenched to keep from lashing out.

“I… need… you… to... submit, Severus. On your knees,” he grit out, and the man immediately dropped to his knees and bowed his head in submission. Harry stood over the man for a full minute before he was finally able to unclench his fist and press a palm to the soft hair. “Thank you, Severus. I do not wish to debase you, but my Alpha does not understand why I have allowed you a place of authority.” He ran his hand soothingly over the hair. “We will adjust, the Claiming is just so new. As we work to build our relationship things will become easier. Do not think you have done anything wrong. You have done only what you needed.” He let his fingers trail down the jawline to settle under Severus’s chin and lifted his lover’s face up to meet his eyes. Harry smiled reassuringly. “I just hope Hermione took as good of notes as she usually does.”

Severus snorted. “I don’t doubt it.” He went quiet for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. “Alpha. If I were to submit  _ before _ lessons next time, do you think that would help?”

Harry thought about it and shrugged. “We can try. I will leave lunch early and meet you in your office before our next class. We might still have to do this after as well since it’s a two hour practical class,” pausing, Harry leaned down to brush his mouth against Severus’s ear, “but at least I won’t be tortured by the sweet sounds of your delicious voice.” He pulled back, gratified to see Severus’s pink cheeks. He took a calming breath. “You may rise, My Precious. Your Alpha is quite satisfied… for now,” he added with a smirk.

Severus snorted as he rose to his feet and shook out his robes. “You had best get going, Harry. My next class is due soon.”

Harry nodded and ran his finger down Severus’s jaw. “I will see you at dinner, Precious. Make sure you eat lunch.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Harry gave a satisfied nod and went back to his desk to stuff his things in his bag. He tossed it over his shoulder and strode from the classroom. He wasn’t surprised to see Ron waiting for him, along with a gaggle of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years. Ron raised a questioning brow, and Harry nodded firmly. The redhead pushed off the wall he was leaning against, and they headed down the corridor. Harry smiled as Severus’s voice called from the classroom.

“Well? What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?” Followed by the sound of scurrying feet.

“Better?” Ron asked. Harry nodded.

“Yeah. That was just really hard, you know? Seeing him in a position of power and having to  _ allow _ it. It felt a bit like he was undermining me. We’re going to try him submitting before class next time to see if that helps.”

Ron shook his head as they turned down the hallway to Charms. “I don’t know how he does it honestly,” Ron said as they joined the group heading into the classroom. “I mean, of all people, he’s the last I would ever think would submit to anyone. Especially after… well you know.”

Harry nodded as he slid into a seat beside Neville. “I don’t know. He’s good at it though. I mean, when he’s so eager to please me it’s really hot. And I don’t really like it when he submits to me because I feel it’s against the part of him that’s not Omega, but,  _ fuck _ , when he’s down on his knees I just want to-”

“Harry!” Harry snapped his mouth shut and shot Neville a sheepish smile.

“Sorry.”

Neville let out a huff and sat back against his chair. “Yeah. I would hope so.” He fanned his flushed cheeks with his hand. “I wonder if all Alphas feel like that.”

Harry shrugged and nodded towards Flitwick at the front of the room. Once the half-goblin had walked them through the pronunciation and wand movements of the shrinking and enlarging spells, Harry cast a silent  _ muffliato _ around the three of them.

“Do you like it when Ron submits?” he asked his dorm mate consideringly.

Neville shrugged. “I mean, I guess it’s okay. Really, I’m just there to help him through his Heat.” Harry turned to Ron as the small box in front of them shattered. Harry cast a silent  _ reparo _ .

“What about you. Do you think it’s hot when Neville submits?”

“We don’t really dominate each other, Harry. It’s like Nev said, we’re just there to help each other through our Heat.”

Harry blinked, not really understanding how neither could prefer to dominate. “What about outside your Heat? I know you two have had sex outside your cycles.”

Both boys shrugged. “I’m good either way,” Ron said, and Neville nodded. “I mean, I guess it just depends on the mood. I’m good with topping or letting Nev top.” Harry glanced at Neville, and he nodded in agreement.

“Okay, well, what about when you submit. How does that make you feel?” He asked, changing the perspective of the question.

“Bloody brilliant,” Ron said almost dreamily, and Harry blinked at the man.

“Yeah,” Neville said wistfully. “When Ron’s deep inside me during my Heat I never want him to leave, and I’d do just about anything he asks.”

Harry glanced over at Ron, and the redhead nodded vigorously. “Absolutely. I mean it feels good to bottom when we’re just having sex, but it’s a thousand times better when I’m in Heat.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, thinking as he watched his two friends practice their charms, automatically controlling or fixing any accidents as he thought. “So, the way I feel about dominating, he probably feels the same about letting me dominate.”

“Huh,” Ron said thoughtfully. “I guess so.”

Harry stared unseeing at the tiny box in front of him. “So as much as I enjoyed tying him up he probably enjoyed being tied up,” he said, more to himself. He glanced up at the sound of Ron’s choking. The man’s face matched his hair.

“You tied him up?” he asked incredulously.

Harry felt his cheeks heat. “Well, it was kind of an accident but- wait. Haven’t you ever tied each other up?” He glanced between the two men who were staring at him in shock.

“No,” Ron said. “We- we just have sex.”

Harry stared back and forth between his friends and studied them. “But, you just said… Wait. Are you telling me you two have been having sex for six months and all you do is plain vanilla?” Ron and Neville’s red faces spoke volumes, and Harry stared at them incredulously. “But Omegas like to be dominated. They like to be taken care of. They have to be nurtured. How can you be Satisfied if you aren’t being dominated?”

“Well, not everybody can be an Alpha, Harry,” Ron spat out, and Harry blinked at his friend.

“Oh. I didn’t mean- I’m sorry, if I offended you, Ron. I’m just trying to understand.”

“Harry,” Neville said contemplatively. “How do you  _ know  _ that Omegas are like that?”

Harry furrowed his brow. “Because that’s what the book said. And I’ve noticed it in other relationships. No offense but I wasn’t really trying to pay all that much attention to your relationship. But I’ve seen it in others.”

“What book?” Ron demanded.

“The Alpha Guide. It was one of the books Hermione found in the Black library.”

“Is that the one you spent all that time reading?”

Harry nodded, an idea forming in his mind. “Hey. Do you want me to show you how to dominate each other? I mean, I can’t actually be there when you mate, but I can give you some ideas. It might help your bond grow stronger.” He saw the uncomfortable looks on his friends’ faces. “Well, just think about it. You’ve got a week before Nev’s cycle, and it doesn’t even really have to be anything sexual. There are other things you can do for your Omega. Just let me know.” Harry, turning back to his box, shrank and enlarged it several times while his friends sat quietly contemplating his offer.

Harry didn’t make it to Severus’s office that day since Hermione was practically leading them by the ear to the library, and Wednesday wasn’t much better. He barely had time to grab a bite for lunch as the Defense professor held him after class to get his opinion of a defensive spell. Harry grumbled about incompetent teachers the entire time he stuffed a roast sandwich down his throat. Harry, Ron, and Neville spent the afternoon in the common room working on their Transfiguration essay due the following morning, until Hermione finished Ancient Runes and dragged them off to the library. 

By the end of Transfiguration, Harry was desperate to see his Alpha. He waved his friends off at the Great Hall and continued down to the dungeons. He paused outside Severus’s office door and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It didn’t help as his Omega had recently passed that spot, and his scent was still fresh. Harry raised a hand and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” the firm voice commanded, and Harry gripped the knob firmly before pushing his way inside. He closed the door and locked it before he even glanced at his Omega. Severus stood by his desk, watching Harry hungrily. As soon as their eyes met, Severus dropped to his knees, a desperate “Alpha” falling from his lips.

Harry crossed the room in quick strides and slid his fingers through the dark hair. “Robe off,” he demanded and Severus made quick work of the black fabric, not even unbuttoning it completely before he pushed it from his shoulders and let it slide down to pool around his knees. Harry fisted the silky hair and pulled the head back to expose the pale neck. Harry crashed his lips to Severus’s and pressed his tongue into the warm mouth. He let out a low growl as he plundered the welcoming mouth, stroking the pliant tongue with his own. He kissed Severus for several long minutes before pulling back with a gasp for air. Harry dropped to his knees and pressed his nose to the long neck. He inhaled deeply, letting the warm, earthy scent wash over him. “Oh, My Precious, this is harder than I thought it would be. I do not like being away from you.” He licked at the salty flesh, and Severus gave a small mewl. “I smell all those other Omegas, and all I want is you beneath me, making those pretty little sounds, and taking all I have to give you.”

“Harry,” Severus groaned softly. “Harry, this is not taking it slow.”

Harry suckled lightly on the flesh beneath his mouth. “I know, love. Believe me, I know. I just didn’t realize it would be so hard to walk away.” Harry finally pulled back and stroked Severus’s black strands. “We should have lunch.” Harry rose to his feet and indicated for Severus to do the same. They made their way over to Severus’s desk and settled in before Harry called for Kreacher to bring them some lunch. 

“So you will join me for lunch Friday?” Severus asked when they were almost done with their lunch. Harry nodded. “And stay until dinner?”

Harry smiled at Severus and reached over to run a finger over the long hand. “If that is your wish. I’ve already told you I would. I would like to get settled into our relationship so my Alpha doesn’t feel the need to assert itself when he sees you in a dominate position of power.”

“Is that what happened Tuesday? Me being in charge of the class?” Harry nodded. “And what’s to stop it from happening again today?”

“Well, this,” he said, indicating them, “will help. Plus a show of your submission before we get to class. And the fact that it’s a brewing day, and I can concentrate on that rather than your voice.” He shot a teasing smile at Severus, and the man smirked back.

“So what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?”

Harry swallowed thickly and watched Severus carefully. “He wishes me to dominate him.” Severus’s nostrils flared in anger. “He doesn’t want me as an Alpha,” Harry reassured him. “He just wants me to fuck him.”

“No.”

Harry grabbed Severus’s hand. “I know, My Precious. I told you I don’t want anyone else.” He stood and moved around the desk, not letting go of the hand in his grasp. He stood over Severus and ran a finger down the pale jaw. “You are plenty Omega for me, Precious. You are all I want. All I need. Besides, I told you, his scent disgusts me.”

Black eyes looked pleadingly up at Harry. “He will do everything in his power to get you, Harry.”

“I know. He won’t try to attack me magically, he knows I am more powerful than him.”

“He’ll expose you,” Severus said confidently.

Harry nodded. “Once he’s decided and accepted I won’t have him. Yes, he will go to the Prophet.”

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes. “The other Omegas will be desperate for you. They will throw themselves at you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “People already throw themselves at me, Severus. Men and women; this will just increase the number of men. It won’t change anything between us, Precious. I am your Alpha, and you are my Omega. For now and always.” He pressed a soft kiss to Severus’s lips and stepped back with a glance at the wall clock. “Now. I need you to submit. It’s almost time for class.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Harry backed up, and Severus slid from his chair and onto his knees. Harry placed a hand on the bowed head and soaked in the sight before him. It really was quite erotic, and not because Severus’s mouth was so close to Harry’s cock. No, this was erotic to his Alpha in a completely different way. He slipped his hand from his Omega before he became too overwhelmed and stepped back. “You may stand now, Severus.” He waited for Severus to brush himself off before speaking again. “I’m going to go join my friends so we can arrive to class together. I will see you after class, Precious.”

“Harry.” He looked up from where he had bent to retrieve his bag. “Please pair with one of the girls today. The potion is very volatile, and I don’t trust Mr. Weasley to keep you focused.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, Severus. I’ll put Hermione with Ron and sit with Gin.”

“Thank you.”

Harry slipped from the room and joined his friends at the base of the stairs. He asked Hermione to pair with Ron during class and Ron thanked her fervently when Harry explained about the volatility of the potion. They shuffled into class, and Harry was ensconced in the back with Ginny before Malfoy slithered in. Harry ignored him and listened as Ginny recounted her latest letter from Charlie. The classroom door slammed shut, and the room went quiet. Harry turned to watch Severus stride up to the blackboard and flick his wand at it. Once again he got caught in the memory of what lay beneath the robes and how enticing the man had looked only minutes ago, on his knees, submissive and willing. Harry could have-

“Harry,” Ginny hissed, and Harry shook the thought from his mind. He gave her a sheepish look, and she rolled her eyes. He worked extra hard to focus on the potion, and Ginny helped the few times his mind wandered after catching sight of Severus. He was right that it wasn’t as bad with Severus not giving a lecture, and the man didn’t swoop around the room as much as he had in their earlier years.

Harry noticed Severus was dismissing the students as they handed in their potions so he dragged the last few steps out, finishing just as the last student did and pouring some into a vial. “I’ll wait,” Ron said behind him as he waited for a seventh year Slytherin to hand in their potion.

“Read chapter eight and write twelve inches on the effects of silverweed to the eye-opener potion. Due Tuesday,” he told them as he took their vials. Harry noticed the man did not meet his eyes and was grateful for that. He slowly made his way back to his desk to gather his books up. The Slytherin was gone by the time Harry reached Ron’s lab table; the redhead gave a small nod and closed the door behind him as he stepped from the room. Harry placed his bag on the nearest desk and stepped up to the already kneeling Omega. Harry placed a hand on top of the dark head and petted him.

“It was better today,” he told the man. “I can’t stay long. I have Herbology, and the team wants my advice during practice this afternoon. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Harry moved his hand, and Severus looked up at him. Harry bent down and pressed a quick kiss to the thin lips before stepping away and grabbing his bag. 

“Thank you, Severus. You can get up now, Precious.” He turned and strode from the room. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Harry watched Severus as he looked up from fixing his tea. As planned, Harry had been in Severus’s quarters since lunch, and they had talked while Harry worked on homework. They had ordered tea a short time ago and had been covering relatively innocuous subjects. 

Severus sat back against the couch and took a sip of his tea. He gave a nod. “Of course.”

Harry bit at his bottom lip and fingered the handle of his tea cup. He looked up at Severus. “It’s a bit personal.”

Severus blinked in surprise and took another sip of his tea. “Should we not be able to communicate on all topics, Alpha?”

Harry gave a tentative smile, taking that as a yes. “Well, the thing is, the other day Ron and Neville and I were talking, and I made a… comment.” Harry waved his hand, knowing if he tried to tell the entire story he would just confuse Severus more. “Do you…  _ enjoy _ being submissive?” Severus blinked rapidly. “I mean,” Harry let out a huff of air, “does it arouse you when I am dominate?”

“I don’t understand, Harry. Of course I like it when you are dominate. I’m an Omega.”

“No. I mean, yes, but…” Harry sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Look, I could bind your hands behind your back, strip you bare, make you kneel in front of me, and probably get off just by hearing you say ‘Yes, Alpha.’ I think it’s incredibly sexy when you bow to me, and I get hard just thinking about the way you beg. I’m not trying to be crude or anything, but…”

“You do not understand why your friends, or more specifically I, do not wish to be in your position,” Severus said calmly.

“Yeah,” Harry said, grabbing up a biscuit and biting into it. “And I get that you’re Omega, but that’s not  _ all  _ you are.”

Severus took a sip of his tea and leaned forward to place the cup on the table. He sat back and took a deep breath. He dropped his eyes to where his hands rested on his crossed ankle. Harry could see his near-hidden fingers tug nervously at the hem of his trousers. “If we are being honest and… a bit crude then I will tell you that yes, I enjoy being submissive. Outside of my cycles, before even you, I had… fantasized about things… muggle things I had heard of. Some,” a frown pulled at his lips, “were too close to torture methods for my liking. But other things… intrigued me. When you tied me up that morning...” a slight blush spread over Severus’s cheeks, “...well, it was very close to a particular fantasy of mine.” Severus lifted his head to meet Harry’s gaze. “In your words, Harry: you could bind my hands behind my back, strip me, have me kneel, and I could very well get off on you telling me what a good Omega I have been. Too often have I been in the service of masters who asked more of me than I wished to give. I suppose, to some, they would think I should wish to never serve another. But the truth is, I wish for someone  _ worthy _ to serve. Someone who will take care of me the way I deserve, who will accept my,” he gave a small smirk, “unique personality. Someone who understands the strength it takes to  _ not _ be in control.” Harry watched in astonishment as Severus slid across the couch and reached out to brush a strand of Harry’s hair back. “You understand, don’t you, Harry, how hard it is to let someone else guide you, mold you? How did it feel to let go, Harry? In those final moments, what was it like?” There was a soft, almost desperation in Severus’s question. Harry swallowed, recalling how he had felt walking to his death.

“Freeing. Relief that it was finally over, that I no longer had to worry about anything, ever again.” Harry blinked up at the man. “Is that what it’s like for you? When I dominate you?”

Severus’s lips curved in a soft smile. “When you take care of me, Harry,” he corrected. “When you let me let go. When I don’t have to worry about anything because I know you’re there to take care of me.” He gave a small shake of his head. “It astonishes me that no one else has already figured out your secret. How could anyone think you would be anything  _ but _ an Alpha?”

Harry felt his cheeks warm. “Well, I’m glad they haven’t. I like having this time with just you. I know eventually we’ll have to go public, if for no other reason than to get the majority of the Omegas to leave me alone. I know they all won’t. There will still be some that will try to entice me to have a Pack, but I only want one Omega to carry my babies.” Severus’s cheeks tinted pink, and Harry ran a finger down the stubbled jawline. “I like it when I can make you blush. I think you look good like that.” Harry leaned back against the couch and let his hand fall to Severus’s thigh. “And I think you’ll look wonderful round with my babies.” Severus’s breath hitched, and Harry gave a bright smile and squeezed his thigh. “But I believe we should discuss something else before this conversation leads us down a road we aren’t ready for.”

Severus gave a nod. “I believe you are correct, Mr. Potter.”

Harry smiled at him and leaned forward. “What was that, Professor? Care to repeat that? I don’t think I heard you properly.”

Severus gave him a teasing smile. “Brat. Did you ever get a copy of Ms. Granger’s notes from Tuesday’s lecture?”

Harry frowned. “Mood killer.” Severus laughed, and Harry loved the sound of the deep rumble.

 

“Alright,” Ron said, settling onto Harry’s bed, his face already a bright red. Harry looked from his best friend to Neville. Neville’s face was red as well, but at least he was able to look Harry in the eyes. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“If you’re sure.”

“We are,” Ron interrupted him. “Nev and I have talked about it, and while…” He glanced nervously around, knowing as well as any of them that the other two Gryffindors could arrive any minute. With a flick of his wrist, Harry’s bed curtains closed and several candles flared to life. Harry added a  _ muffliato _ and nodded at Ron to continue. “Well, we thought it might be good to know some things. Just in case, you know? Not that there’s anything wrong with our relationship, mind you.”

Harry nodded. “But first, I have to talk to you guys about something else. I didn’t mention it before because, well, honestly, I forgot. But Severus reminded me tonight. I hope you don’t mind, but I mentioned to him how you were going to try to get pregnant, and he said there’s a potion that he can make that will help you.”

“What?” Ron gaped.

“But, I’ve looked,” Neville said. “I’ve researched plants and potions both.”

“Yeah, well this isn’t real well-known,” Harry said. “It’s nothing Dark,” he reassured them at Ron’s look. “It just requires a hard to obtain ingredient.”

Ron’s face dropped. “Which means it’s expensive.”

Harry shook his head. “No. No, I think he means to gift it. And even if he doesn’t, I’ll pay for it. It’s the least I can do for my best mate’s happiness.”

“But what about the rare ingredient?” Neville said cautiously.

“I didn’t say it was rare. Just hard to obtain.”

“I don’t suppose it’s basilisk venom or something like that?” Ron asked weakly.

Harry laughed. “No, but you probably have a better chance of getting this than I do.”

Ron seemed to perk up. “Um, Harry,” Neville said cautiously. “What exactly is this hard to get ingredient?”

Harry smiled at Ron. “Veela blood. Preferably pregnant Veela blood.”

Ron’s mouth gaped open. “Veela. Like Fleur?” Harry nodded as his friend’s eyes began to widen. “That’s it?”

Harry chuckled. “Just a drop.”

“Is pregnant Veela blood better?” Neville asked and Harry nodded.

“Oh. But Fleur’s not pregnant.” Harry gave his best mate a knowing look.

“Are you sure about that? Because I am fairly positive Fleur did not ovulate in August, and that usually only means one of two things and as Fleur is still fairly young…”

The two men stared at Harry in shock, processing his words. Ron’s blue eyes lit up, and he turned to grab Neville’s arm, a huge smile on his face. “I’ll be able to get pregnant, Nev. We’ll be able to have a baby, which means we can get married. You won’t have to find a witch. I can do it, Nev.”

Neville blinked in disbelief. “What’s the catch?”

“What?” Ron blinked rapidly at his lover, and Neville turned to look at him.

“It’s Snape. So what’s the catch?” Both men turned to him, and Harry felt his cheeks flush with guilt.

“Harry?” Ron said uncertainly.

“He wants you to wait until after Easter.”

“Easter!” Ron shouted. “But that only gives us two months to try if it doesn’t work.”

Harry glared at his best mate. “If Severus makes the potion, Ron, it’ll work. Besides, you have to be off the contraceptive for at least one cycle before you can take the conception potion. He just wants to make sure you both get the chance to finish school.”

Neville reached out to rub Ron’s back. “He has a point, Ronny. You know I want you to finish school. We only came up with this plan because of Gran’s threats.”

“What if it’s not a boy?” Ron asked nervously.

Neville shook his head. “We only have to show that you  _ can _ get pregnant. If the first one is a girl we can still try after she’s born, and if we haven’t been able to do it naturally by the time she’s five, we’ll ask Snape if he’ll make another potion.” Neville looked over at Harry. “I’m sure he’d do it again if we asked.”

Harry nodded fervently, then smirked. “Just tell him if he’s not willing, you have no trouble going to someone else. He would hate that someone would dare seek out another potioneer.”

Neville laughed. “Yeah he would.”

“So, that’s it? He just wants us to wait, and I have to write Bill and Fleur to see if she’s willing?” Ron clarified.

Harry nodded. “Yup. There are some instructions that go along with it. Something about a check up before you can take it and it has to be taken at the end of a cycle, but he can tell you all about it.”

Neville nodded. “We can do that. When should we talk to him?”

Harry shrugged. “It can’t be started before Christmas, so I’d go ahead and write to Bill and Fleur and see if they’re okay with it. I can speak to Severus and find out when he wants to go over everything with you.” He waited for them to nod before turning and pulling the book out from under his pillow. He smiled up at them. “Now, the good stuff.” Ron moaned and covered his face with his hands.


	7. In Which Severus Pushes His Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. Things are moving along now.

Severus watched his Alpha across the Great Hall. He supposed he should be glaring and snarling, after all, his house had just lost to Gryffindor, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the glowing brunette, as if he’d caught the snitch himself. He knew his Harry had been helping the Gryffindor team, including the Weasley girl in her new role as Seeker, so he had every right to be proud of the team. There was little doubt that the Quidditch cup would go to red and gold this year. His eyes followed the lithe movements and thought back over the last few weeks. There had been that scare during their first potions class together; he had known almost immediately there was a potential for problems. Harry had once assured him that he was able to control his Alpha and seeing such a potent demonstration had nearly brought him to his knees.  _ Had  _ brought him to his knees once class was over. 

Yes, his Alpha was one surprise after another, and Severus loved it. What Severus didn’t like, however, was how slow their relationship was moving. Harry had done little more than kiss him since their mating, and Severus was ready for more. And that wasn’t just because his cycle was only days away. More than once after their Friday afternoons and bi-monthly dinners Severus had gone to bed hard with the thought of Harry deep inside him. He had enjoyed their mating time, but he wanted to taste Harry and knew his Alpha wouldn’t allow his seed to be spent anywhere during Heat but inside his Omega. Severus also wanted to spill his own seed over his belly with Harry buried deep inside him, and that wasn’t possible during their cycle. Severus had already grown to respect the man and  was having, at the time, inappropriate thoughts. Now that he had gotten to  _ know _ Harry over their weekly “dates,” Severus thought he could very easily fall in love with the man. They still had six weeks and two cycles to go before Harry would move in with him, and he wondered if he could tease the man into a bit more than kissing.

Severus smirked to himself. Yes. The first Friday after his cycle might be just the right time to lure Harry into more. He had been doing his best to keep his desires in check around Harry, not wanting to overwhelm his Alpha. But, perhaps, now that their bond had settled a bit, Severus could tease the young Alpha. Invite him out to play. Severus didn’t think it would take much. He had, after all, noticed the salty scent of his Alpha’s arousal many times during their talks, and Harry  _ was  _ a teenager. Yes, perhaps he could suggest that Harry stay for lunch  _ and _ dinner, get the young man on the couch, ask sweetly for a kiss, and slip into the Alpha’s lap. Severus squirmed in his chair; he could almost feel the hard cock pressing between his spread thighs as he straddled Harry. He could make those soft little noises that drove Harry mad, take Harry’s hand and guide it between their bodies, press his aching erection against Harry’s palm. A whimpered “please” and Harry would-

Severus’s line of thought was cut off by a firm grip on his forearm. He looked over at Minerva. “I do not know what you are doing, Severus,” she hissed, “but I suggest you stop.” Her eyes cut to the side, and he turned his head just enough to catch sight of green eyes blazing, locked on him. Harry stood frozen, hands clenched at his side, nostrils flaring. Severus swallowed and bowed his head. Minerva jerked on his arm, and his head shot up. “Do not Submit here,” she warned. He nodded.

“I should leave.”

“Yes. I think that best.”

Severus stood and quickly made his way to the staff entrance. Shit shit shit. He was in so much trouble, he just knew it. Shit shit shit. It was too close to his cycle to allow his hormones such free reign. Severus walked quickly to his quarters, not sure if Harry would seek him out. He didn’t know what to expect from the young Alpha—he’d barely been reprimanded in their short month together, had done his best to be obedient. He hadn’t meant to arouse his Alpha, not in public anyway. Severus quickly divested himself of his robes as soon as he entered his rooms and slipped off his boots as well. He stepped over to the sitting area, dropped to his knees, and waited.

The second his door swung open, Severus clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head. Harry barely made a sound as he crossed Severus’s rooms, only the familiar salty scent growing stronger gave away Harry’s closing nearness. He blinked as the dirty trainers moved into view.

“Explain your actions, Omega.” The firmness in Harry’s voice made him shiver with desire. He licked his lips.

“I-” he felt his cheeks burning. “I was anticipating our upcoming mating, Alpha. Forgive me. I could not stop the thoughts of you when I saw you standing so magnificently in the wake of your House’s recent win. Your pride was palpable, and I thrived on the essence of your accomplishment. Your ability to lead your House to victory, even from the ground.”

Harry’s laughter made Severus jerk in surprise, and his head was lifted to meet twinkling green eyes. “Oh, Severus. You really did spend too much time at Voldemort’s feet. I am not some dark lordling that needs his ego stroked, though the sentiment is nice.” Severus opened his mouth to say it wasn’t a sentiment but snapped it shut at Harry’s look. “Oh, I’ve no doubt you mean it. That was quite clear from where I stood. But you must learn to control your urges while we are in public. At least as long as we have not gone public. If this had happened tomorrow or, Merlin forbid, Monday, I don’t think I would have been able to stop myself.” Harry gave a soft sigh. “I am half-tempted to give you what you want,” a thumb slid over Severus’s lips, “but then you would not learn your lesson. Would you, Precious?” Harry leaned down, and Severus’s breath caught as warm air brushed against his ear. “Know that this truely does hurt me as much as it hurts you, Precious.” Almost like a stretched rubber band snapping back, Harry stepped away from him and turned on his heels. “Good night, Severus. You may handle the problem as you see fit. I for one, am going to take a nice, long shower.” Severus watched the young man walk from his rooms and stared gaping after him. He stayed there for several minutes before he realized Harry wasn’t coming back. He scrambled to get the zip on his trousers down before taking himself in hand. Fuck, the man could be a callous Alpha.

 

Severus wasn’t sure if he could say he actually learned his lesson or not. While he  _ knew _ it was a bad idea to engage in fantasies about his Alpha so close to his Heat, it didn’t actually stop his mind from wandering. He could at least be thankful that Granger was quite adamant about keeping the boys in the library since they hadn’t gotten any studying done the day before because of the game. Therefore, Severus only saw a rushed Harry grab a handful of bacon and toast for breakfast, none of the expanded “trio” at lunch, and a grumbling Alpha at dinner.

Severus was careful to keep his thoughts neutral at breakfast on Monday. He could already feel the blood filling his near-useless cock, and didn’t think it a very good idea to rile his Alpha up. He watched as the small group of Gryffindors dragged into the Great Hall, green eyes flashed up to him as they made their way to the breakfast table. He gave a small bow of his head and went back to his breakfast knowing his Alpha would be paying attention to what he ate. He spent lunch in his office getting caught up on his grading since he wouldn’t get much done the next few days. Kreacher popped in with a roast sandwich and a warning glare. Severus stopped long enough to finish the meal and went back to his grading. Thankfully his afternoon classes were filled with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws so it was a fairly easy afternoon. By the time he dragged himself to dinner, he was exhausted and ready for a nap.

“Oh my.” Severus had to agree with Minerva’s assessment. He blinked down at his plate, the vision not disappearing as he thought it might. He picked up his fork and poked at the large juicy steak in front of him. “Someone is being spoiled,” she teased.

He felt his cheeks flush and looked up to meet green eyes. Dark brows rose, and Severus gave a small dip of his head. He picked up his knife and cut into the tender meat, his mouth watering at the aroma.

“What makes you so special, Severus?” Aurora’s voice carried from the other side of Minerva. He ignored her as he took a mouthful of greens. Minerva leaned over and whispered in the other Slytherin’s ear and the hazel eyes widened. “Congratulations, Severus. Am I allowed to know who?”

Severus looked up at her and slowly turned his head to meet verdant eyes. He took a bite of the steak, and Harry gave a slight nod of approval.

“Oh. Well, how surprising, and, yet, not,” the Astronomy witch said. Severus went back to his dinner, ignoring the conversation around him.

He wasn’t surprised to see Harry already in his rooms when he got there. He stood at the breakfast table pulling books and parchment from his bag. “There is a bath waiting for you and clothes on the bed. You will rest after your bath. I have some reading to do, but I will be here should you need me.”

Severus nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Harry looked up and smiled brightly at Severus, making his breath catch. “Come and properly greet your Alpha, Precious.” Severus crossed the room, and Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Severus against the young man. He dipped his head to meet the warm lips of his Alpha. The kiss was all too short, and he gave a small mewl of disappointment. Harry smiled and ran a finger down Severus’s jaw. “I won’t force you into Heat. You need some rest.” Severus nodded and pulled back. He made his way to the bathroom and paused when Harry called his name. “Severus.” He turned to look over his shoulder. “You did well at dinner. It makes me happy that you ate all your food.”

Severus felt the blush on his face. “Thank you, Alpha.” He stepped into the bathroom to find the tub filled with lightly scented water. He stripped and slipped into the hot water. He slid down and let the water and oils work to release the tension in his body. He was still amazed at how easily he slipped into such a submissive role around Harry. He had played at submissive for the Dark Lord and Albus for so many years, but allowing Harry to dominate him was so much easier. He shouldn’t be surprised that he had very few qualms about Harry’s ability to care for him. Hadn’t the man been taking care of “his” people since he was eleven? How many of Harry’s adventures had been because one of his friends were in danger? Harry was a natural caretaker, even without his Alpha tendencies. It surprised Severus, though, that Harry wouldn’t want a Pack. An Alpha like him would be perfect for multiple Omegas, but Severus wouldn’t complain. If Harry wanted to focus solely on one Omega, as long as it was Severus, he didn’t mind. Evan Rosier had been a Pack Alpha, and Severus had seen how petty some of the Omegas could be towards their fellow husbands. Of course, Evan may not have chosen Omegas with the same cycle, as that was highly frowned on, but he hadn’t been above forcing his Omegas to Satisfy each other during their Heat and letting others watch. Severus knew Lucius had enjoyed the games Rosier had played with his Omegas, and it disgusted Severus that the Alpha had never been caught abusing his Omegas in such a way. If even one of the Omegas had spoken out about the mistreatment, Rosier would have lost his Pack, and the Omegas would have been free to find better mates. No, Severus was happy with their arrangement. He liked being Harry’s only Omega. He slid under the water and scrubbed at his hair before adding soap and rinsing with an  _ Aguamenti _ . 

Severus finally pulled himself from the tub and cast a drying charm on his hair before wrapping a towel around his waist. He pressed the stopper on the tub to let the water out and stepped out into the warm sitting room. Harry was bent over a book, quill moving over parchment as he made notes.

“Go get some rest, Precious,” the Alpha said, without even looking up.

Severus made his way to his room and slipped into the green pants and matching tee that had been laid out for him. He smoothed his hands over the red  _ Potion a Day Keeps the Healer Away _ lettering and multicolored vials. The shirt was one of his favorites and was worn to a soft, comfortable fit. He slipped under the covers and placed his wand on the bedside table, grabbing the blue vial placed there. It was darker than the potion he had taken last month as he had spent some time making it more potent. He downed the contents and placed it back on the table before snuggling down with a soft sigh. He drifted off to the comfort of knowing Harry was just outside watching over him.

 

Severus woke to warm lips on his neck and callused hands on his hips. His naked hips. Harry had already magicked his clothes away and was pressing his hard cock against Severus’s thigh. Severus moaned and reached a hand up to slide his fingers through the thick hair. He was burning up, his body on fire, and every touch from Harry was a spray of cool water. 

“I’ve got you, Precious,” Harry whispered against his flesh. Severus clutched at the dark curls as soft lips slid over his skin and strong fingers teased at his leaking arse. Severus wriggled beneath the young Alpha and panted with each stroke against his sensitive skin.

“Please, Alpha,” he moaned. “Please. Need you.”

“I know, baby. I’m here.” Severus whimpered at the soft words.

“D-don’t want to play, Harry. Need you so bad.” He cried out as two fingers slid into him. “Yesss. Been trying not to think about it all day, Harry.”

“Have you?” Harry asked, sucking on Severus’s earlobe. “Did you learn your lesson, then, Precious?”

“Yes, Alpha. I don’t want to tease you in public. I won’t.” He groaned when Harry’s fingers slid from his body. A second later Harry was moving over him, pushing his legs apart to kneel between them.

Severus’s eyes shot open to meet twinkling, lust-filled green. “Then I should reward you. Lift your hips.” Severus furrowed his brow in confusion but obeyed. A pillow slid under his hips, and Harry moved to press the tip of his leaking cock to Severus’s waiting entrance. “Gonna take you just like this, Precious, so I can watch those beautiful lips make those delicious sounds.” Harry leaned over him and Severus’s breath caught at the pressure to his entrance. “This okay, Precious?”

Severus nodded and wrapped his hands around the strong biceps. “Yes. Yes, Alpha. Please. Let me see you.”

Harry leaned down to press his lips to Severus’s for a short peck before pulling back with a grin. “Keep your eyes open, Precious.” Severus tried to nod but his action was interrupted by the slight pressure of Harry pushing into him. His hands gripped the flesh beneath them and Severus struggled to keep his eyes open as Harry slid deep inside him. A hand slid over Severus’s stomach and up to tease at a hard nipple. Harry dipped his head and sucked the other nub into his mouth. Fingers pinched and teased at him while tongue and teeth laved and nipped. Harry’s hips kept to a slow, steady rhythm driving Severus crazy. Severus let his eyes fall closed as he slid his hand over the smooth skin of the man moving over him. He gripped the slender hips and firm buttocks, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they wrapped around his Alpha. His mouth... he had no idea what his mouth was doing. Moans and whimpers and pleas fell from his lips with the occasional “Harry” thrown in. He was panting, desperate for Satisfaction when Harry’s cock slid over that one spot deep inside him, and he arched from the bed, his body throbbing with release. Harry growled against Severus’s flesh but didn’t stop. Severus dropped to the bed and let Harry continue to play with him.

The mouth left his nipple and Harry’s nose pressed into his neck, taking a long, slow inhale. “Love that smell. So perfect. So earthy. Tell me, Severus,” Harry panted as he continued to move deep inside Severus. “What do I smell like to you?”

Severus inhaled automatically and took in the salty scent that could send him over the edge. “The ocean,” he answered. “Early in the morning, before the sun has heated the beached seaweed and dead fish.”

“Never been to the ocean,” Harry mumbled before sucking at Severus’s neck so hard he knew he’d need a bruise balm before the night was out.

“It’s beautiful,” Severus moaned as he felt his newly aroused interest.

Harry must have realised it as well as he let out a guttural moan and increased his thrusts. Severus panted as Harry slide so easily in and out of him, his long cock so deep inside Severus, filling him, claiming him with every stroke. Harry changed positions again and Severus let his eyes flutter open to see the flushed face of his Alpha over him, green eyes dark with passion.

“Wrap your legs tighter, Precious. Gonna fuck you hard and slam my knot into you.” Severus moaned as he tightened his grip around the waist. “You want that, baby? Want to feel my knot in your arse.”

“Yes,” Severus panted. “Yea, Alpha. Want to feel your seed deep inside me. Want… ah…. Yes.”

Severus lost all train of thought as Harry began a vicious pounding. Severus gripped the slender hips and held on as his Alpha fucked him hard and deep. He moaned, loving the feel of his Alpha so deep inside him. He might never have had another lover, but he knew no one else would ever be able to fill him the way Harry could. 

“Severus. Severus. Mine. Precious. All mine.”

“Yes. Yes,” Severus confirmed the chanted litany. Oh Merlin, he was so close.

“Mine,” Harry growled as he gave a hard thrust and Severus felt the familiar stretching of the knot growing inside him. He let out a scream as he arched off the bed and let the orgasm take over his body. Harry let out a growl as he emptied himself inside Severus, giving small thrusts until Severus no longer felt the throbbing inside him.

Harry collapsed on top of him, and Severus decided he liked this way much better. He watched his Alpha resting against his chest, the green eyes closed and face flushed from exertion. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through the wild hair, letting it fall between his fingers. Harry snuggled against Severus’s chest and pressed a kiss to the cooling flesh. Harry shifted and moved to cross an arm over Severus’s chest and rested his chin atop it. He smiled at Severus and raised his other hand to brush Severus’s own hair back.

“You okay?”

Severus nodded. “Yes. Thank you. You?”

Harry gave a wistful smile. “Mmm. You interrupted my potions essay.”

Severus gaped at the man. “Harry. That’s due in the morning. And you’ve known about it since Thursday.”

Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to Severus’s chin. “I’m joking, Sev.” Severus raised his brow at the nickname, but Harry ignored it. “Actually, I was working on Charms when I was overcome by the most enticing scent. Had to come check it out and found a beautiful angel asleep in your bed. So I kicked him out and decided to ravish you instead,” Harry teased. Severus felt himself blush, and Harry’s finger trailed down his jaw. “My potions essay, by the way, is on the breakfast table. You can take it with you in the morning.”

Severus furrowed his brows. “Why don’t you hand it in during class?”

Harry gave him an incredulous look. “You don’t really expect me to be in class in the middle of your cycle do you? Have you forgotten what happened last month? And that was  _ after _ your cycle.”

“Oh,” Severus said, a bit embarrassed he hadn’t thought of it. “I’m not used to worrying about things like that.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Severus’s chest. Harry reached over towards the table, and Severus turned to see a platter of snacks like they had had last month. Harry plucked a cube of meat from the tray and held it in front of Severus’s lips. Severus took the bite, and Harry smiled before popping a cube of cheese between his own lips. “I’ve already informed Minerva you won’t be at breakfast, and Kreacher has already been given our breakfast orders. Do you want to try to force a Heat in the morning or see if it will come naturally?”

Severus swallowed the bite. “I don’t think it would take much for you to force a Heat on me, Harry.”

A thoughtful look crossed the Alpha’s face. “It doesn’t hurt does it? To force a Heat.”

Severus shook his head. “It’s just like forcing an erection. It takes a bit of work to get there and longer to achieve orgasm than if you woke up with a hard-on. But it’s not painful. But, well, obviously I’ve never forced a Heat with anyone else, so it might be easier.”

A playful smile pulled at Harry’s lips. “Mmm. Well, I guess we’ll just have to see how easily I can get you in Heat. Might be fun.” Harry chuckled and offered another cube to Severus before biting into an apple slice. Harry shifted and slid from Severus causing him to mewl at the loss. Harry pressed his lips to Severus’s cheek. “Eat a few more bites and get some rest. I’m knackered.”

Severus chuckled as the teenager pulled the covers up and a cleaning charm swept over them. Harry snuggled under the covers and slid an arm around Severus’s waist. Severus turned on his side to easily pluck some bites from the platter without jostling Harry. Gentle huffs of air brushed against his back before he bit into the next bite. Severus smiled contentedly as a soft snore came from Harry. 

 

Severus didn’t miss the usual noise of the Great Hall or clattering and chattering of the students. The omelet of onions, bacon, and mushrooms that Kreacher had delivered that morning along with the Black tea, to which Harry did indeed add copious amounts of sugar, had been filling and delicious. He truly was spoiled, he thought, even as Harry ordered him to roll over and began kissing his way down Severus’s back. Severus had never forced a Heat as quickly as Harry had when his tongue pushed between Severus’s arse cheeks. Fuck, he’d almost forgotten about the man’s seemingly oral fixation. And, _fuck_ , the man was good with his tongue. Severus was wet and ready when Harry told him to turn over, He obeyed quickly, shoving a pillow under his hips even as Harry slid deep inside him. He was surprised at how easily they both orgasmed, and, once Harry released him, Severus went to take a shower and head to the classroom. 

He was already sitting at his desk when there was a sharp knock on his door. Confused as to who it could be as the students still had a good quarter hour before class he called out an Enter. The door flew open, and Hermione Granger’s wild eyes and hair appeared before him. He blinked at her in shock.

“Sir.”

“Ms. Granger, I will not start my lecture early regardless of when you arrive to class.”

She blushed slightly and shook her head. “No, sir, I- Harry won’t be in class will he?” 

Severus gave a terse shake of his head. “He is finishing a Charms essay, I believe. Is there a problem?”

She bit at her bottom lip and clutched the strap of her bag and a newspaper in one hand. “It’s just…” She crossed over to his desk and held out the paper. “Malfoy’s gone and done it, sir. And I just thought Harry should know.”

Severus hesitantly took the proffered paper and unfolded it. A picture of Harry in his dress robes at one of the after-war Ministry events took up a large portion of the page. His smile bright and hair wind-blown making him look like Merlin and Morgana’s gift to every witch and wizard in Britain. Flashing across the top of the abominable paper was the headline  _ Savior’s Secret Identity, _ followed by  _ Potter Presents as Alpha. _ Severus groaned. The slimy brat. He had known Malfoy was desperate for Harry, had seen the boy accost Harry only last week, just as his cycle had hit. If Harry hadn’t gotten visibly sick he might have hexed the idiot prat. As it was, it had taken all of Harry’s strength to walk away and not sick up in the corridor. Severus knew the Slytherin was only interested in finding out if the rumor about Alpha cock size was true. He was just glad Malfoy didn’t know how very much Harry exceeded speculation, and the stupid dunderhead would never find out. He folded the paper back without reading the article.

“Well, we expected him to wait until December at least,” he told the Know-It-All. “May I keep this?” She nodded. “Kreacher.” The elf popped in beside her and bowed to Severus.

“Master Severus called.”

Severus held the paper out. “Take this to Harry, please. And tell him we will  _ talk  _ later,” he said, giving the elf a significant look. The elf took the paper with a nod of understanding and disappeared.

“What will you do, sir?” 

“Nothing, Ms. Granger.  My Al- Harry will do as he sees fit. I trust you and Ms. Weasley can keep her brother under control until Mr. Potter has a chance to ascertain the situation?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Very good. Class will start soon, I expect you know where your desk is by now.”

She flushed and moved over to her desk. Minutes later the two Weasleys rushed in and looked around the room. Severus saw Granger give a small shake of her head, and the two redheads moved further into the room. The older Weasley stopped, and Severus saw his nostrils flare. He looked up, his eyes widening and mouth agape. A furious blush crossed his face as their eyes met, and Severus sneered at the man.

“I can smell yours as well, Mr. Weasley. Move on.” The redhead bustled to his seat and plopped down, keeping his head bent. Severus rolled his eyes at the immature Omega, as if the man had never smelled a Satisfied Omega before. Severus chuckled quietly to himself. Well, he supposed it was a bit much to think of one’s teacher being a sexual being, and even more so knowing it was your closest friend that was satisfying said teacher.

More students began to trickle in, earlier than usual, and Severus could only think it was so the fellow students could get a look at the Alpha. As if they hadn’t just seen the man yesterday. Severus mentally rolled his eyes. Several Slytherins walked in, and Severus had to clench his fists to keep from hexing the blonde idiot. Grey eyes scanned the room and the too-pink lips frowned before turning to Severus.

“Professor Snape. I noticed Potter isn’t in class, sir. I guess he’s just too good for your class today.”

Severus gritted his teeth and gave the boy a slow once over. “If you were hoping for a quickie before class, Mr. Malfoy, I’m afraid you will be sorely disappointed. Find your desk and leave your hormones in the hallway.” He let his eyes fall over the rest of the class. “That goes for the rest of you as well. My classroom is not a whorehouse, and you will refrain from such immature pursuits while in my company.” Several boys looked quickly away, faces turning pink, and went to find their seats. “Open your books to chapter ten.” Amidst the rustling of paper and bags Severus didn’t miss Malfoy’s hissed words to the older Weasley.

“So what’s it like to take it from an Alpha, Weasley? Did he give it to you and leave you panting for more?”

Severus pushed himself from his chair, his nails scratching into the wood of his desk. “Mr. Malfoy,” he said hard and cold, causing every student to freeze in their movements, save the few students sitting near the blonde who wisely scooted away. “Despite your personal feelings towards Mr. Potter, whom, might I remind you, you were quite eager to track down only a few minutes ago, he is an Alpha. And that kind of talk will never entice an Alpha. Five points from Slytherin for disrespecting an Alpha, Potter or no. And three for disrupting my class. Get out your books.” 


	8. In Which Harry's Secret is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: highly NSFW artwork (Like you care or you wouldn't be reading this)

Severus didn’t even bother to put his things away, simply locking the door and striding to his quarters. His entire body was hot and he was wet, his pants clinging to his arse with every step he took. He had barely stepped through the doorway before he was pressed against the wall, hot mouth devouring him, sucking his tongue, licking his lips. He moaned as Harry pressed his hard cock against Severus’s thigh. Lips dragged down his jaw to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

“So ready for you, baby,” Harry murmured against Severus’s ear. “Could smell you coming down the hallway. Can’t wait to slide deep inside you. Gonna take you right here, baby. Press you against the wall and fuck you so hard.” Harry’s hands were moving over both of them as he spoke, and soon Severus found himself stepping out of his trousers and pants, his robe pushed up to his waist as Harry slid firm fingers between Severus’s thighs. “So wet for me, Precious.” Severus gasped as fingers slid into his slick hole. “Turn around and spread those legs for your Alpha.”

Severus obeyed and turned to press his body against the wall, while Harry pressed against him and peppered kisses to his neck. Severus’s robe disappeared from his body, and he gasped as the cool air brushed across his bare nipples. He had forgone his usual shirt today, would have foregone the trousers as well but he wanted to feel halfway decent. Harry nipped at the scar from his claiming, and Severus whimpered. Harry continued to kiss and nip his way down Severus’s back, and Severus moaned as Harry’s nose slid between his cheeks, quickly followed by that wicked tongue. Severus cried out as Harry fucked and sucked and licked at him. His fingers dug into the wall, and he pressed back against the teasing mouth as his orgasm hit.

“Got you, Precious. All mine. Your Alpha’s here.” Harry was murmuring words of comfort in Severus’s ear even as he slid his long, thick cock into Severus. “You taste so good, Precious. Love eating your sweet arse out. When you’re not in heat I’m gonna fill you with my come and suck it out of you. Wanna taste us together.” Severus wasn’t even sure if Harry was aware of what he was saying, but Severus was lapping it up; some deep part of his brain that could still function was making plans and storing information for later. All coherent thought left Severus’s mind as Harry thrust against that perfect spot. He moaned, and Harry thrust faster, harder, pounding into Severus. Severus spread his legs further, feeling Harry’s knot bumping against his arse. Harry had one arm wrapped around Severus’s waist, holding him pinned against the Alpha, and the other hand pressed against the wall. Harry was wild in his fucking, surging into Severus, causing the older Omega to grunt with each thrust. Severus loved it, loved that Harry was so in control even when he had lost control. “Love being inside you, Sev. So tight even when you’re so wet for me. Wanna just fuck you all the time. Wanna suck on your beautiful cock until you come down my throat, then I wanna fuck you and fill you and suck it all out again. Fuck.” Harry thrust hard pressing his knot into Severus, and Severus tossed his head back with a scream as his insides pulsed and throbbed as they sucked the orgasm from his mate’s body.

They slumped to the floor and somehow Harry ended up leaning against the wall, his legs criss-crossed, and Severus ended up in his lap while they waited for the knot to go down. Severus had his head resting back against Harry’s shoulder and calloused fingers slid up and down Severus’s arm. A blanket was pulled over Severus’s naked lap and Harry’s arms wrapped around him, a small kiss was placed on his neck.

“It took every bit of strength I had to stay in here as you neared the room,” Harry said against him.

“I came as fast as I could. I’m fairly certain a third year Ravenclaw got away with a shoddy potion.”

Harry chuckled. “Did I at least make up for it?”

Severus let his fingers trail over the still clothed thighs beneath him. “Mmm. Quite.”

Another kiss landed just behind his ear. “Good. And did I make up for you having to take house points from your own house?” Severus jerked, twisting to face his Alpha, and Harry laughed. “I did not intend to skip all my classes today, Severus. I left here early and spoke to Professor Flitwick before class, and he allowed me to leave class a few minutes early so I could be here for you. But Ron told me what happened in potions. I have to say, I wasn’t very surprised Malfoy sold me out so soon after his last cycle. I think he believed I was over-exaggerating his effects on me, but after last week it was fairly obvious I would never be able to stomach being around him, let alone fuck him.”

Severus snorted. “So eloquent, my Alpha.” Harry chuckled. “How are you going to handle it?”

He felt Harry shrug behind him. “I don’t know. I think I’ll just have to play it by ear for now, see how things go.” Severus nodded.

 

By the following morning, Severus was long since caring about the fallout from Malfoy’s latest stunt. Not as long as Harry kept doing- _fuck yes-_ that. Severus shoved his face into the pillow as Harry’s tongue did that thing again. Fuck, he was leaking down his leg, and Harry’s fingers were slick with juices as they slid over Severus’s prick and balls. The Alpha, Severus had decided, enjoyed playing with Severus almost too much. Not that he was complaining, not that he would ever complain when Harry sent him into such earth shattering orgasms. Severus let out another scream and collapsed against the bed. By the time he could form a coherent thought, Harry had rolled him over and was already knot deep inside him, filling Severus with his seed. 

“I’m goingto breakfast.”

Severus blinked at his lover as Harry traced random patterns on Severus’s chest. “Is that why you woke me so early?”

Harry gave a small shrug. “Partly.” He lifted twinkling eyes to Severus, a sly smile pulling at his lips. “That, and I really wanted to fuck you.”

“Mmm.” Severus slid his foot over the sheets, letting his calf glide along Harry’s leg. He had discovered this was another benefit to this particular arrangement that he liked. “Why?”

“Since I missed the announcement yesterday, people will notice I’m gone. I missed all three meals yesterday even if I did appear in most of my classes. People will think I’m hiding if I don’t show up.” He pressed warm lips to Severus’s chest. “Plus, I doubt you would care for all the owls I expect to visit me this morning.”

Severus nodded. He suspected Harry would be getting tons of “fan” mail. “I should make an appearance as well, I suppose.”

“Take a shower and control your thoughts.”

“I could take a suppressor as well,” Severus offered. “They only last a few hours.” He combed his fingers through Harry’s mussed hair and gave a coy smile. “I’d be ready again by lunch, and you really only need to make it through breakfast.”

“I suppose it would be best. But keep an eye on me, and if I show any signs of losing control you leave immediately.”

“Yes, Alpha. You know I am always watching you.” Harry’s cheeks turned a slight pink, and he pressed a kiss to Severus’s chest again before slipping from his body. 

“I should take a shower first and leave. My Alpha won’t like you leaving here without my scent.”

“You can take the Floo to your common room,” Severus offered. Harry blinked and smiled at him.

“Thanks, Sev. Then I can go down with my friends and no will know any different.” Harry surged up and pressed his lips to Severus’s for a quick, fierce kiss. 

Severus watched the young man slide from the bed and pad across the room to gather a change of clothes from his bag. Yes, he definitely wanted more sex than just his cycle. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Harry enjoyed touching the manlier parts of Severus’s anatomy, and the explicit descriptions that fell from Harry’s lips had left Severus more than a little breathless. Severus reached over and plucked an apple slice from their overnight snack tray.

He eventually pulled himself from the comfort of his bed, pulled on his dirty pants, and walked over to his dresser to pull out clean clothes, once again foregoing a shirt for under his robes. He had just pulled a clean robe from the wardrobe when Harry came back in, hair still wet from his shower. Severus let his eyes roam down his mate, and he smirked at the bare feet poking out from the hem of the school robe. 

“Forgot clean socks,” Harry said with a smile. Severus gave a small snort and grabbed the pair on the bed he had pulled out for himself.

“Here.” He tossed the black wool to Harry, and the man snatched it like a passing snitch. “It’s not as if you don’t already wear my tee-shirts.”

Harry laughed and crossed the room to press a small peck to Severus’s cheek. “Thank you, Precious.” He sat down on the bed and pulled the socks on. “Now, when all those Omegas are throwing themselves at me, you will know I’m thinking about you and your comfy socks.” He lifted a foot up and wriggled his toes in the black fabric. “Soft and warm, just like you.”

Severus snorted. “I am hard and cold, not soft and warm.”

Harry stood and pressed another kiss to Severus’s cheek. “To me you are, My Precious.” He moved over to grab his bag, and Severus followed him into the sitting room. Harry gathered up his books and papers and stuffed them into his bag. “I already told Kreacher we were eating in the Great Hall but to have lunch here for us like yesterday.” Harry moved over to the couch and slipped on his shoes. He slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped over to where Severus waited by the fireplace. Harry moved in front of him and slid a hand up into Severus’s hair, cupping the back of his head and bringing him down for a long, languid kiss. Severus melted into the strong, sure strokes of Harry’s tongue and reached out to grab at the school robes. Harry pulled back with a press of lips against the corner of Severus’s mouth. He rested his forehead against Severus’s, and their eyes met. “I want you to know: they mean nothing to me. I want nothing from them. You are the only Omega I need and want.”

Severus nodded, and Harry stepped back, grabbing a bit of Floo powder and stepped into the flames. Severus watched the glowing flames for several minutes before moving towards the bathroom. He opened his potions cabinet and pulled out a green vial. He placed it on the counter and moved over to the shower, wishing it were lunch time already.

 

Severus moved behind his plate and settled down. He fought to keep a blank expression as strawberry crêpes, bacon, and a muffin appeared before him. Minerva let out a quiet chuckle, and when he turned to glare at her his eye caught Filius’s knowing look. Aurora slid into the seat on Minerva’s other side and smirked at Severus. Severus turned back to his food, and the witch chuckled. He took a bite of his bacon and glanced over the crowd of students, not surprised to see more students than normal at breakfast. Several bites into his crêpe an air of excitement swept through the room, and Severus knew Harry had arrived. He glanced up, sneer in place, to see Harry sauntering in among his friends. Even Ronald and Longbottom had torn themselves from bed to stand by their friend’s side. They surrounded the Savior and chatted as if nothing had changed, though Severus could see the tenseness of Harry’s shoulders, his hand clenching at his side as if itching to grab at his wand at the slightest provocation. They moved to the Gryffindor table and sat down, surrounding him on all sides. Harry had just filled his plate when the hall filled with owls. Severus wasn’t surprised to see several owls head straight to Harry. The youngest Weasley pulled out a small box, and the original trio began removing notes from the birds and tossing them into the box. This went on for several minutes until the owls finally trickled down. The box was placed on the table and letters from the occasional tardy owl were tossed in to join the others. 

It did not go unnoticed by Severus and a few Gryffindors that several older, male students made it a point to pass closely behind Harry. Harry noticed too, if the hand clutching his wand was any indication. Severus finally relaxed a little when the small group seemed to be finishing up and stood from the table. Harry paused and lifted a foot to the bench, reaching down to rub a hand under the hem of his robe, lifting it just enough that Severus could see the calloused fingers sliding over the black wool. A tension deep inside him eased, and he dragged his eyes from the sight to meet twinkling green. Harry licked at his bottom lip and dropped his foot from the bench before turning and walking from the Great Hall. Severus snorted when several older students were suddenly done with their breakfasts as well. 

“Well, they’re in fer a bit of a disappointment, aren’t they, ‘fessor?”

Severus looked up at the grinning half-giant and huffed. Of course the brute would know. He was practically a father figure to Harry. “When did he tell you?”

Hagrid waved his giant hand. “Didn’t haf ter tell me, did he? I know our ‘Arry. Talked ter him a bit his firs’ weekend back ‘bout it, but not since. None ‘er my business, is it?”

Severus gave a halfhearted nod and rose from his chair. He had first years to contend with this morning.

By dinner time, Harry was getting annoyed with the lingering Omegas. By Friday, he was down right sick of them. Severus had listened to the Alpha ranting about the men that were constantly sidling up to him, trying to entice him with their scents. Harry had discovered several more Omegas around the school whose scent made him sick.

“I just want to steal one of your robes and carry it around with me so I can press my nose into it every time they walk by. It’s disgusting, Sev.” Severus bit back a smirk. He wondered if Harry even realized he had the habit of shortening Severus’s name when he became passionate. “I loathe it. Some Ravenclaw even had the nerve to brush up against me.” Harry shuddered visibly. “And I was in the middle of a nice little daydream too. Half hard and he comes up to me in the library and brushes against me. Well,” Harry waved his hand, “there goes that hard-on.” Harry’s mouth dropped open, and he looked at Severus in horror at what he had just revealed.

Severus kept the smirk off his face, barely. He settled back against the corner of the couch. “If you are in the library, Mr. Potter, you should probably be studying rather than fantasizing.” He held a hand out to Harry. “Come and let me help you forget those bothersome Omegas.” Harry eyed him warily but took Severus’s hand and sat on the couch beside him. Before Harry could comprehend his intentions, Severus moved quickly, straddling the younger man’s lap. Harry automatically grabbed onto Severus’s hips.

“If it is the lack of a…  _ hard-on _ that you are lamenting, Alpha, allow me to remedy that,” Severus said softly.

Harry took in a sharp breath of air. “Severus,” he said, almost surprised.

Severus decided it was best to cut the noble Gryffindor off. “May I kiss you, Alpha?” Harry licked at his lips and nodded. Severus lowered his mouth to the moist, pink lips and covered them with his own. Immediately Harry’s tongue was pushing into his mouth, claiming Severus in that way he had that left Severus moaning and whimpering. Severus pushed his fingers through the soft strands and clutched desperately at Harry as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue in deep as Harry sucked on him, nipped at his lips, and mapped his mouth. He groaned at the familiar movements, and Harry pulled back with a gasp to press his mouth to Severus’s neck. Severus whimpered as Harry sucked and nipped at his flesh. He slid his hands down to the hem of Harry’s shirt. He had been thrilled when the young Alpha had shown up without his school robes on and in jeans and a tee. He slid his fingers under the worn hem and pressed against heated flesh. “Please, Harry,” he moaned as fingers dug into his side and hot tongue lapped at his neck. “Wanna come for you,” Severus gasped and pressed his hard cock into Harry’s stomach. Harry let out a low growl, and his hands tightened on Severus’s hips.

“Severus-”

“I don’t want to wait anymore, Harry. I need you. I want you. I- I love you.” Harry pulled back and for a second Severus thought he had spoken too soon. Harry’s mouth gaped open and bright eyes ran over Severus’s face. “It’s not too soon,” Severus hurried to defend himself. “I’ve grown to respect the man you’ve become. We’ve gotten to know each other over the last month and-”

He was cut off by Harry’s finger on his lips, and the green eyes softened. “I can’t even remember when I fell in love with you, Severus. I only waited until you were comfortable with this.”

Severus leaned down to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “I am… more than comfortable, Harry. Make love to me.”

“Let’s go to bed, Precious.”

Severus nodded and slid from Harry’s lap to stand in front of him. Harry’s eyes lingered on the bulge in Severus’s trousers, and he licked his lips. A small whimper escaped Severus’s lips, and Harry jerked his eyes up, a blush filling his cheeks. He stood and ran a finger down Severus’s jaw.

“You smell good, Precious. Still earthy, but with an added musk.” He stepped forward and ran a palm over the hardness, pulling a moan from Severus. “Going to suck you down and bury my nose in your curls.”

“Oh god. I’m gonna come before you even touch me if you keep talking like that.”

Harry grinned up at him and grabbed Severus’s hand, pulling him toward the bedroom. Harry pulled his shirt off as soon as they stepped through the doorway, and Severus began working on the buttons of his robe.

“Slow down, Precious.” Severus looked up to see Harry settling back on the bed, shirtless and worn jeans tight against his erection. Green eyes watched him intently, and Severus remembered how Harry had enjoyed watching him undress that first night. He slowed his movements, releasing each button with deliberate slowness until he could slide the garment off. Green eyes followed the falling fabric, and Harry licked hungrily at his pink lips, pulling the bottom lip between his teeth. Severus pulled the shirt from his trousers and repeated the unbuttoning process. Harry’s eyes watched eagerly as the shirt fell open with each new release, exposing Severus’s chest and torso. Harry palmed his growing erection until Severus thought he could see a pink tip peek out the top of the tight jeans. Harry’s nostrils flared, and Severus knew he had caught the scent of Severus’s increasing arousal. When the shirt slithered to the floor, Harry freed his erection and shoved the jeans down his hips. He kicked them off and onto the floor to land on top of his discarded shoes and shirt. Severus’s breath caught at the sight of Harry in nothing but his snitch-covered orange pants and socks. Severus’s socks. Harry wriggled his toes, and Severus looked up at him.

“Had Kreacher wash them and bring them back to me. Like?”

Severus eyed the pants. “They do not match your… under clothes.”

“Well, if I had known you were going to be seeing them, I would have worn the ones with cauldrons on them,” Harry said cheekily.

Lust flared through Severus. “Cauldrons?”

Harry smiled smugly, even as his nostrils inhaled the scent coming from Severus. “Mmm. Green with little black cauldrons. Maybe I’ll wear them next Friday.” Severus gave a small moan and stepped forward. Harry held up his hand, and Severus stopped. “You are still wearing trousers.”

Severus quickly divested himself of the offending garments and kicked them to the floor along with his pants. He moved towards the bed and, when Harry didn’t move to stop him, slipped onto the soft mattress. He crawled over to Harry and slid up the young man’s body. His mouth connected to Harry’s and rough hands slid over his hips. Their tongues slid against each other, and Harry’s hand moved across Severus’s skin and wrapped around his aching prick. Severus moaned as Harry’s finger slid over the leaking tip. Suddenly he was on his back, Harry over him as he growled low in his throat and mouthed his way down Severus’s throat and chest. He paused to suckle at Severus’s hard nipple, one hand working at the other nub. Harry was making appreciative noises as he hummed and licked over Severus’s body. Severus had one hand on Harry’s hair, the other clutching desperately at the duvet beneath him. Harry continued down Severus’s body, sucking small bruises on to Severus’s belly and dipping his tongue in his naval. He finally made it down to Severus’s cock, hot air brushing against the sensitive organ.

“Fuck, Sev. That smell.” He rubbed his nose in the dark curls and Severus moaned. Firm hands pressed against his hips and Severus cried out as Harry’s tongue slid up Severus’s cock, and swirled around the head. “Mmm. So good.” Severus was engulfed by wet heat, and he arched off the bed. Or attempted to. Harry’s firm grip held him in place as his mouth moved up and down, sucking Severus in.

“Harry... Harry… Fuck… Yes.” Harry moaned around him, and Severus was engulfed in pleasure as Harry concentrated every bit of his spectacular oral fixation on Severus’s cock. Every suck and swallow and swipe of tongue went to his balls. Fuck. If he had known getting sucked off felt this good he would have done it sooner. But he had a sneaking suspicion that only Harry could make him feel this good. A finger pressed against his slick hole, and Severus spread his legs. Harry’s lips slid from Severus’s cock, and Severus moaned at the loss.

“Fuck. You don’t even need lube between cycles, do you baby? So wet and ready for me.”

Severus moaned as Harry slipped two fingers into him. That delicious mouth was back around his cock, and the added stimulation was pushing Severus closer to the edge.

“So close, Harry. Gonna come.”

“Yesss,” Harry hissed around Severus’s cock, and he moved his mouth faster, sucking hard on Severus until he cried out and shot semen down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed it down, sucking Severus dry and licking up any he missed once Severus’s limp cock slid from his mouth. Severus was still gasping for breath when Harry pressed his lips to Severus. He opened and let the familiar slide of tongue on tongue pull him from his stupor. He was surprised at how good he tasted on Harry’s tongue and sucked on the small treat. Harry moaned and pulled back.

“You taste so good, Precious.” Harry moved his hips against Severus, pressing his still hard cock between the thighs. “Let me love you, Severus. Want to be inside you just to be inside you.”

Severus let his legs slide open. “Yes, Harry. Want it. Want you. Need to feel you.”

“Oh the things you say, Precious. You’re going to ruin me.” Harry moved against him, his mouth hot on Severus’s skin. Severus lifted his hips when Harry pressed a pillow under him. Harry’s lips were back on his neck, whispering words of love and filth and Severus felt his arousal returning. The head of Harry’s prick pressed against his slicked hole, and he wrapped his legs around Harry’s slender waist. Harry groaned against him as he pressed in. “Not gonna knot you, Precious. Just wanna fuck you good, baby.”

Severus groaned and arched up. Harry panted against him and pushed into him, his cock sliding easily into Severus’s wet passage. Severus grabbed at Harry’s shoulders and looked up into the bright green eyes. Harry bit at his lip as he pushed further into Severus.

“You feel so good, Precious. Can’t get enough of you.” Harry’s breath hitched when his knot pressed against puckered skin, and he dropped his head to bury his face in Severus’s neck. “Ah, Precious. You spoil me with this wonderful body.” Severus blushed at the words and bit his lip to keep from denying them. Harry was very adamant that Severus accept his praise, and Severus had been slapped across the arse one too many times not to learn to keep his mouth shut when Harry was in this mood. Harry mouthed at his neck, and his wet tongue cooled Severus’s heated flesh.

Harry pulled a groan from Severus as he slid his cock out and pushed it back in, a slow glide that ended just as Harry brushed across Severus’s prostate. Severus panted and watched the play of emotions over Harry’s face. He loved watching Harry’s intense concentration as he worked to please Severus. Severus had watched him each and every time they had mated face to face during his last cycle, watched the sweat build on the flushed face, watched as Harry’s breathing slowly became more erratic as he neared orgasm. Severus was hard again as Harry pounded into him, his eyes fluttering closed, indicating his closeness to orgasm. Severus thrust up and squeezed his cheeks together. Harry let out a loud gasp and pressed into Severus his knot pressing against Severus but not pushing in.

“Fuck. Severus.” Harry moaned as Severus felt the first pulse of semen deep inside him. Harry gave several more short thrusts as he emptied himself inside Severus. It felt odd when Harry had emptied himself and there was no knot pressing into Severus. Not bad, just different. Especially when Harry was able to pull out so soon after and demand Severus to turn over. A memory came to Severus and his breath caught in anticipation. Harry wasted no time in burying his face in Severus’s arse.

“Oh, fuck, Harry.” Severus slid his knees under him to open himself up to Harry’s fervent tongue. He gasped and moaned as Harry licked and sucked, sending Severus closer to the edge. A hand slid around his throbbing cock and squeezed as it slid over the hot flesh. The third stroke, along with Harry’s wicked tongue, sent Severus over the edge, and he screamed Harry’s name as come spurted from his cock.

He came to, flat on his belly with Harry draped over him, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and tracing his scars. He blinked his eyes open to see vivid green twinkling. “Hello, Precious.” Harry licked his lips. “You taste delightful by the way. I quite enjoyed that.” A finger slid through Severus’s hair and down his jaw. “Was it okay?”

Severus shifted in the bed, noticing the lack of bodily fluids, and turned onto his side. Harry’s arm stayed wrapped around his waist, and Severus slid a hand up to rest his palm on Harry’s chest. “Better than I imagined.”

Harry gave him a sly smile. “Good. Because I think I might just come to expect this every Friday.”

“Mmm,” Severus said with a smile as he slid his hand over a dark nipple. “Every Friday, Alpha?”

“Oh, yes.”

“I might be able to accommodate you. I’ll have to check my schedule and make sure I’m free,” Severus teased.

Harry’s hand slid down Severus’s thigh and gave a sharp slap to Severus’s arse causing him to yelp. Harry gave a wicked smile and moved to lean over Severus. “Oh, I think you will find you have plenty of time in your schedule for your Alpha.” Harry’s hand slid up and down Severus’s thigh. “And if you are  _ very _ good, I might even find myself willing to ride you. See what it’s like to have  _ you  _ inside me for a change.”

Severus moaned as his cock twitched, even though it was too soon. Severus tightened his arm around his mate and pulled the younger man closer. “And what does my Alpha require as proof of my docility?” Severus nuzzled his nose into the dark hair as his fingers moved over the smooth back. “Shall I provide you with hot coffee in the mornings? Greet you with a warm bath each evening? Brew a special oil to rub on your… tense muscles? Or shall I go down on my knees for my Alpha and pull his seed from the depths of his loins with my mouth?”

Harry let out a low moan and took a steadying breath. “Right now, I believe it is time to get cleaned up for dinner.”

Severus chuckled and moved away from the warm figure in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Harry isn't finished with the fallout from Malfoy's stunt. You know me better than that ;) 
> 
> Also, another shout out to Masao for the artwork. You can find the link to his Tumblr in the End Notes of Ch. 2


	9. In Which Harry Deals with the Fallout and Severus gets a Surprise

Harry brushed imaginary wrinkles from his robes. The last month had been splendid, for the most part. Severus was an incredible lover even outside his cycle, and they had continued their Friday afternoon trysts with gusto. Harry had even allowed Severus to enter him, and, while they both enjoyed the experience, Severus’s first words had been to the effect of much preferring the other method. Harry had laughed and readily agreed. Severus made such a good bottom, so greedy for everything Harry would give him. And Harry loved to give.

The last week had been hectic. Severus’s cycle had started during end of term exams, and Thursday Harry had once again skipped class. Thankfully they had foreseen the timing, and Harry had taken his exam the previous Friday. Severus had made Harry take the exam before they were allowed to go to the man’s quarters, and Harry had “punished” his Omega by making him top, or more accurately Harry had ridden Severus. It was an interesting position that Severus had been excited to try on his Alpha. It had been hard to fight the Alpha’s instincts when Severus climbed on top of him, but the second Severus’s dripping hole had pressed against his aching cock, the dominating instincts had calmed. And as Harry thrust up into the wet, hot cavern Severus’s pretty moans seemed to make him harder. Severus slid down onto Harry’s knot and took him easily as Harry emptied himself into the man. 

Their bond was growing stronger. Between Severus’s cycles, the time they spent together on Fridays, and their bi-monthly dinners, which typically occurred on Saturday or Sunday evening, they had really come to know each other. Harry loved Severus. There was only one thing that was bothering him, and he was going to take steps to stop it.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up from the mirror to meet Ron’s blue gaze. “I’m coming.” He turned and followed his friend out of their dorm room and down to the common room. He smiled at the sight of Hermione waiting for him. “Thanks for doing this with me, guys.”

She rolled her eyes. “We haven’t abandoned you yet, Harry.”

Ron clapped him on his shoulder. “Yeah. I figure if we can follow you for a face to face with old Voldy, this is a piece of cake.” Ron gave him a lopsided smile and Harry chuckled.

“Well let’s get this over with. I imagine dinner has already started.”

They headed out of the common room, and Harry tugged nervously on his forest green formal robes. He was sick of the Omegas following him around, trying to entice him with their scent. He knew what he had planned for tonight wouldn’t deter them all, but it would stop most of them. There were some, he was sure, that wouldn’t care even if he took Severus over the head table and added a secondary claim mark right there in the Great Hall. He paused outside the doors, and his friends placed supportive hands on his shoulder as he took a deep breath. He pressed his palms against the doors and pushed.

As intended, almost every student looked up at his entrance. Harry’s eyes landed on curious dark, and he gave the man a reassuring look before dragging his eyes to the headmistress. She gave a small nod, having already been informed of Harry’s intent this evening and agreeing wholeheartedly. Harry then turned his head slightly to meet the reassuring smiles from Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. Harry took a deep breath and strode up the aisle of tables. The hall fell quieter with each step he took to the head table. He paused when he reached the front of the hall and took a deep breath. Once again his eyes met dark, and Severus gave him a small smile of encouragement. Harry gave a mental snort. He loved his Omega. The man didn’t have a clue what Harry was on about, but he supported him anyway. Harry smirked at the man and gave him a small wink. A small titter of laughter came from the Astronomy professor, and Harry realized she must know about their relationship. Harry pushed the thought from his mind and turned to face the waiting crowd. He looked out at the expectant faces and his eyes landed on the supporting smiles from his two best friends. He gave a firm nod.

“I have asked the headmistress to allow me to say a few words to clear the air.” Quiet chatter broke out across the hall but quickly quieted, allowing Harry’s voice to carry without the need for a  _ Sonorous _ . “While it is true that I am an Alpha,” Harry paused, waiting for the chatter to calm back down, “I will make perfectly clear that I have not, nor do I have any intention of, being with or claiming a single student in this school.” Cries of outrage and unfairness echoed across the hall. Harry held a hand up, and the noise died down. “I will also inform you that neither do I intend to claim more than one mate. I will not be a Pack Alpha, so any hopes you might harbor in that regard are pointless as well. I returned to Hogwarts to finish my education; if you cannot respect that, I will be forced to take severe measures. Allow me my privacy, that is all I ask. Thank you and have a happy Christmas.”

Harry gave a small bow and turned around to the head table. He bowed his head at the Headmistress. “Thank you for allowing me my little moment of grandstanding, Headmistress.”

She gave a small nod of her head. “Were there any other announcements, Mr. Potter?”

Harry cut his eyes to Severus and smirked. “Not at this time, Headmistress.” He pulled on the sleeve of his robe as if to straighten it. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have decided to have dinner… in my new rooms.” A small choked sound came from Severus, and Harry turned to face the potions master. “Do you have any objections to that, Professor?”

“Not at all, Al-ah, Mr. Potter. I do hope they are to your liking.”

Harry gave his lips a quick lick and smirked. “Oh, I’m sure they will be just fine.” Another titter and Harry gave a small bow to the witch. “Professor. Good evening, all.”

He turned and strode from the Great Hall. A small plate was waiting for him when he reached Severus’s quarters, and he pulled out his charms book to read up for his essay due in the new year. 

“You could have warned me,” Severus whispered into his ear almost an hour later.

Harry turned with a smile, “And where would be the fun in that?” He stood from the table and placed a hand over Severus’s heart. “Did I make your little heart go pitter-patter?”

An arm slipped around Harry’s waist. “You always make my heart go pitter-patter, Harry.”

Harry’s hand slid up to wrap around Severus’s neck. “I had Kreacher move my things down this afternoon. You did mention not being averse to our original plan.” Harry smiled slyly at Severus, and the man lifted a brow.

“If memory serves, I believe you were deep inside me moaning about moving in so you could, ahem, and I quote: ‘Fuck you every morning before I have to go deal with those bloody idiot Omegas.’” Harry chuckled as Severus ducked his head to press his lips to Harry’s ear. “What other answer could I give but ‘ _ Yes, Alpha’ _ ?”

Harry moaned and pressed his growing arousal to Severus’s thigh. “If memory serves, I believe you were a bit more enthusiastic in your reply.  And I quote: ‘Fuck yes, every fucking morning. Want it so bad.’”

Severus licked at Harry’s ear. “I’ve changed my mind,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh?” Harry’s hands were already sliding between them to work at the buttons on Severus’s robe.

“Yes. I’ve decided I shall take it every night as well.” Harry’s laughter turned to a moan as Severus sucked on his neck. 

“Ah. Mmm. I think we can do that.” Severus’s hand slid down to press against Harry’s arse, pushing Harry’s erection hard against him. “Ah. You gonna be able to come, Precious? This close to the end of your cycle.”

Severus’s hot mouth suckled against Harry’s neck. “Don’t care. Need you in me. Please, Alpha.”

“Couch,” Harry said. “Want you to ride me again.”

“Yes,” Severus moaned and pulled away from Harry so they could move over to the couch. Harry quickly worked to divest Severus of his clothes as he kissed the exposed skin. Severus kicked his trousers from his feet as Harry reached down to push his own trousers from his hips. He sat down and held his hand out for Severus to take. Long fingers slid into his hand, and Harry let out a soft moan as Severus’s legs slid along his thighs. Severus bent down to kiss Harry, their tongues moving against each other, as Harry gripped the slender hips. Harry guided his lover down onto his hard length. Both men moaned as Severus slid down him. Severus grabbed at Harry’s shoulders and began to lift himself from the long cock then dropped back down.

Harry pulled his head back and gasped in a breath of air. “Oh, Severus. Oh, yes. You feel so good.” Harry’s fingers tightened, and Severus moved over him, his arse slick with need. Merlin his mate felt so good. He loved being in Severus’s tight passage, loved knowing the slick heat was for him and him alone. He wished he had been able to claim Severus tonight during his speech, but he respected the man’s privacy. But at least they would be living together now. He let out a moan as Severus slammed down on him. “Oh yes, Sev. Fuck yes. God, baby, give it to me.” He lifted his head to press his lips to the slender neck. He inhaled the deep earthy scent of his mate, still strong after their last mating that afternoon. Severus moaned and rode Harry hard, slamming down on his cock. 

“Ah… Need… Harry,” Severus moaned, and Harry reached a hand in between their bodies and wrapped a hand around Severus’s leaking cock. It seemed his mate  _ would  _ be able to come this close to the end of his cycle. Harry slid his hand over the hard cock.

“That’s it, Precious. Come for me. Mmm. Fuck yourself hard on my cock… Sev. Yes. Yes”

Severus cried out as his cock pulsed in Harry’s hand, sending that now-familiar musky earth scent to Harry. Harry thrust up hard into Severus, careful to keep his knot from pushing in, and came hard, squirting his come deep inside his lover.

 

Harry snuggled back against the warm body and pulled his feet under the covers. They had let the fire die down, and Kreacher hadn’t been by yet to restart it. Harry gave a small flick of his wrist under the blanket, and the fire roared to life. Severus gave a small sigh at the rush of warmth and tightened his hold on Harry.

“Now you can get those infernal cold feet off my legs,” Severus mumbled.

Harry chuckled and turned in his lover’s embrace. Harry let his eyes roam over the beloved face and pressed a kiss to the thin lips. “Happy Christmas, love.”

Severus tightened his hold, pulling Harry even closer and buried his face in Harry’s hair. “No. Still sleepin’.”

Harry chuckled. He was used to his mate not being a morning person but had always just assumed it was due to their vigorous mating. But over the last few days, since Harry had moved in, he realized his mate was not a morning person regardless of whether they spent half the night fucking or not. “I got you presents,” Harry said softly.

Severus’s eyes popped open, and he looked down at Harry. “You did?”

Harry grinned at him. “Of course. Did you get me anything?” Harry asked in a sing-song voice.

Severus rolled his eyes. “No. I felt no need to spend money on the man that spoils me rotten. I thought to gift you with my body and that’s it.”

Harry surged up and pressed Severus back against the mattress. “I’m perfectly happy with that.” Harry slid his hand down the slender waist and pushed his fingers under the blue pants he knew Severus wore. “May I unwrap my present now? I’ve never been very patient, you know?”

Severus let out a small groan as Harry’s hand wrapped around his hardening cock. “I’m beginning to see that,” Severus panted. “Don’t you want breakfast first?”

A wicked grin spread across Harry’s face, and his green eyes twinkled. “You are absolutely right, Severus. I believe I will have something to eat.” Harry flung the covers off them and moved down Severus’s body.

“That’s not- Oh god!” Severus moaned as Harry sucked Severus’s cock into his mouth. Harry made quick work of his mate, knowing just what his lover liked. He swallowed his first Christmas present eagerly before moving up to take his second Christmas present. As usual, Severus was hot and ready for him, taking him eagerly as Harry thrust into his mate. Harry cried out as he emptied himself into his lover.

“About that breakfast,” Severus said a few minutes later once they had both recovered.

Harry chuckled. “Mmm. Summon Kreacher and order us something. I’ll go get the shower started.” 

Harry slipped from the bed as Severus called for Kreacher. He made his way to the bathroom, letting his eyes linger over the small pile of presents under the tree he had cajoled Severus into letting them put up. He thought of the small box buried at the bottom of the pile and smiled brightly. He knew Severus wasn’t expecting it, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on the man’s face. Harry hummed to himself as he stepped into the bathroom and went about his morning ablutions. Severus joined him in the shower a few minutes later, and they washed each other thoroughly. 

Breakfast was waiting for them by the time they had dressed: Harry in loungers and one of Severus’s convention shirts, while Severus wore trousers and a navy blue button down. Harry thought it was cute that the man dressed up for a simple day at home. They ate the large breakfast Kreacher had prepared before Harry bounded his way over to the couch. He didn’t miss the look of amusement on his mate’s face as he settled on the couch.

Harry reached for the two lumpy packages first and handed one to Severus with a sheepish grin. “I might have mentioned my Choice to Molly.” Harry ripped into his package and pulled out the black jumper with a gold H and quickly slipped it on over his shirt before turning to look at Severus. He held up a black jumper with a silver S and Harry chuckled. “Go on. Put it on. It’s tradition,” Harry added when Severus raised an eyebrow. He sighed and pulled the jumper over his head.

“Happy?”

Harry smiled brightly and jumped up to place a chaste kiss to Severus’s cheek. “Immensely,” he answered and watched as a light pink filled Severus’s cheeks. Harry moved back to the gifts and began to dole out the rest of the presents. He set the small box with his presents, intent on saving it for last. Once the last present was passed out they began to open their gifts. Harry laughed when Severus opened a gift of assorted candies from the twins and promptly handed it over to Harry with a firm “no” but kept the box of assorted Honeydukes chocolates Minerva had sent. They had books from Hermione, a personal journal for Severus and a revision calendar and the latest copy of Quidditch World Records for Harry. Harry smiled brightly when Severus ran reverent fingers over the gold-lined cauldron and kissed Severus soundly when the small box he opened turned out to be a set of throwing daggers. Harry didn’t think anyone knew of his secret obsession he had picked up from Sirius.

“You’ve missed one,” Severus pointed out when Harry sighed and said it had been a wonderful Christmas. Harry gave him a sly smile and picked up the box.

“This? Oh, this isn’t for me.” He moved to join Severus on the couch and pressed up against the man, holding his hand out with the box on his palm.

“But,” Severus looked over at the cauldron and specialized vials.

“Actually,” Harry said, reclaiming his attention, “it’s for both of us. Go on,” he encouraged, holding the box out.

Severus warily took the small box and tore the silver paper from it. He glanced at Harry before lifting the black lid and blinked rapidly at the matching set of silver bands with four jewels across the top, alternating black onyx and emeralds. He looked up at Harry. “They’re…”

Harry smiled. “Bonding rings.” Harry swallowed thickly. “I love you, Severus, and I want more than just this bond. I want to show you that I am yours: today, tomorrow, forever.” Harry slid from the couch and landed on one knee. He grabbed Severus’s free hand and looked earnestly into Severus’s dark eyes. “I want the world to know you are more than just an Omega. You are my chosen partner in all things. Please, Severus, will you marry me?”

Harry watched the prominent Adam’s apple bob as Severus swallowed. “I- I never thought… Yes. Yes, Harry, my love. I will be more than happy to marry you.”

Harry couldn’t stop the surge of joy that shot through his body and let it propel him up to wrap his arms around Severus’s neck. They fell back on the couch with a surprised “oomph,” and Harry pressed his lips to Severus’s. He ran his fingers through the dark hair as his tongue plunged into the welcoming mouth, lips sliding against each other in a familiar pattern as the two men rejoiced in their love. Harry pulled back to press soft kisses to Severus’s jaw.

“When?” Severus asked breathlessly, and Harry looked down at his mate.

“Whenever you want. Name the date. However you want. Just us or the biggest wedding the wizarding world has ever seen or somewhere in between. Whatever you want, Precious.”

Black eyes studied him. “Truly?” Harry nodded. “Friday at the Burrow. Kingsley can officiate, and Minerva can leave Pamona in charge of the school for the day.”

Harry’s heart leapt in his chest. “I’ll tell Molly tomorrow.”

Severus nodded. “I’ll pull my dress robes out and make sure they still fit. Will you wear the green?”

Harry smirked at his lover. “You just like me in Slytherin colors.” Severus only smiled and pressed his lips to Harry’s.

 

Harry wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be. Molly had been overjoyed when he had pulled her aside after their Boxing Day lunch and asked her to host the wedding. Her loud squeal of delight hadn’t kept the news quiet for long, and Arthur had pulled out a bottle of wine to celebrate. Even the rounded Fleur had had a small glass of the sparkling vintage. Arthur had sent the bottle home with Harry for he and Severus to finish off. Molly had promised a small, tasteful celebration perfect for Harry and Severus and had delivered. 

The tent had been set up outside with warming charms to keep the cold out and filled with tables. Harry had already seen the cake Molly had made, a three-tiered chocolate concoction with small snitches and cauldrons decorating the sides of each layer. A long table was set up to one side that Harry knew would be filled with food provided by some of the Hogwarts elves. When Harry had peeked in, the chairs had been lined up in rows but Fleur had explained that once the ceremony was over they would rearrange themselves around several circular tables. Harry wasn’t sure who all had been invited, but Molly understood the desire for privacy and had promised only a small gathering outside their little family. 

Harry glanced in the mirror one last time and straightened out his green dress robes, feeling like he had only a week prior when he’d made his announcement in the Great Hall. 

“You sure about this, mate?” Ron’s teasing tone cut into Harry’s thoughts, and he looked up at his best friend with a smile.

“Jealous?”

A wistful looked crossed the freckled face. “Yeah, a bit. But only ‘cause you’re getting married, not because you’re marrying Snape.”

Harry laughed. “I don’t imagine many people would envy me that.” He shrugged. “Not that I mind. They have no idea how wonderful he is once you get past that gruff exterior. Or how amazing he is in bed,” Harry added dreamily.

“Ew. TMI, mate. Keep it to yourself.”

Harry laughed. “Is it time yet?”

Ron nodded and stood from his bed. Straightening his own black dress robes before moving to open the door for Harry. They met Hermione at the foot of the stairs, and she beamed up at Harry. 

“Gorgeous as always,” she said with a wink. “All the guests have arrived, and I believe Severus is waiting outside the tent for you, like we planned.”

Harry reached out and squeezed her hand. “Thank you guys for being here for me today.”

She tilted her head with a reassuring smile. “Where else would we be, Harry? Let’s go get you started on your next great adventure.”

He chuckled and followed them outside. He paused at the back door when he saw Severus standing by the tent. His dark hair had been pulled back into a queue, and his black dress robe was shot through with silver, making him almost sparkle in the afternoon sun. Harry smiled as the man fidgeted nervously with the sleeves of his robe. Harry stepped forward, and Severus turned his head at the movement. His dark eyes moved over Harry and flashed with approval before his lips curved into a smile. Harry’s breath caught at the sight of the transformed face.

“Oh, my,” Hermione breathed beside him. She nudged his elbow. “Don’t let anyone else see him like that, you’ll have a fight on your hands.”

Harry gave her a small wink. “He’s worth it. Besides,” he added, taking a step forward, “I’ve already won, haven’t I?”

Ron chuckled behind Harry, but he ignored it and stepped over to Severus. He grasped the fingers pulling at the sleeve. “Nervous, Precious?” 

“No,” Severus said, his eyes darting towards Ron and Hermione as they slid into the tent. Harry chuckled and leaned forward.

“I’ve got you, love,” Harry whispered as he leaned in to press a kiss to the pale cheek. 

The tent flap pulled back, and Hermione smiled at them before moving back. Harry held his elbow out, and Severus slid a hand under the proffered arm. A soft melody floated from the tent, and Harry and Severus stepped forward. Harry met Kingsley Shacklebolt’s smirk, and the Minister gave a small nod of approval. Harry let his eyes travel over the guests. All the Weasleys were there with their spouses, those that had them. Neville smiled brightly beside Ron, and Minerva was already wiping at a tear. Poppy sat stoically beside the Headmistress, and Professor Flitwick stood in a chair whispering to Professor Vector who tittered constantly. Harry bit back a snort when he spotted the hairy suit of Hagrid, and his eyes went wide with surprise at the sight of the blonde Ravenclaw waving from the third row. Harry smiled at her yellow robes, remembering what she had said at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Luna’s pale silvery eyes twinkled at him as he passed her. It was indeed a very small crowd of guests, and Harry knew he could trust these people not to say anything until he and Severus were ready. 

They reached Kingsley and stopped to face each other. Harry squeezed Severus’s hands in reassurance as they slipped into his, and Severus gave a tight smile. Harry let his eyes roam over Severus as Kingsley welcomed everyone and began the ceremony. Harry couldn’t believe he was already marrying Severus. He had thought surely the man would want to wait until Harry was finished with school. They had discussed children a few times, and Harry knew Severus  wanted to wait until they had found his replacement and a new house. Harry figured they would need to start looking sooner rather than later, and they hadn’t even discussed  _ where  _ they wanted to live. 

Harry slipped the ring onto Severus’s finger and repeated the words Kingsley offered, his green eyes locking with onyx as he tried to put every ounce of meaning into the words as he said them. Severus’s own hand trembled as he slid Harry’s ring into place, but his voice was low and sure as he repeated his own vows. Severus tried to make the kiss short and simple, but Harry slid a hand up to cup the back of Severus’s head and pushed his tongue into the man’s mouth. Only the catcalls had Harry pulling back and casting a sly grin at his blushing husband. Harry’s breath caught at the thought, and he couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on his face as he rested his forehead against Severus’s. Severus snorted softly.

“Brat,” he whispered and Harry chuckled. They turned to face the crowd, and Severus gave a start when Kingsley introduced them as Mr. and Mr. Snape-Potter. Harry gave his new husband a sly wink and pulled him down the aisle. They stepped out into the fading sunlight, and Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck and pressed a quick kiss to his thin lips before pulling back to give a sly smile.

“Hello, husband,” he said softly.

Severus growled as he pulled Harry against him and crushed their lips together. Severus pressed his growing erection against Harry’s stomach as he moved his lips over Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned and pulled back with a gulp of air. “Merlin, Precious, you are so tempting. Save it for later, love. We still have the reception.”

As if on cue, the tent flap moved back and Molly appeared with a bright smile. “It’s all rearranged, come back in, gentlemen.”

They turned and headed back into the tent to see everyone gathered around tables and small elves bustling around the buffet tables, placing dishes. Harry’s eyes lit on the table at the front and tugged on Severus’s hand.

“Come on, Precious. Kreacher already has plates for us.” They made their way to the front of the tent and settled behind the only square table to watch their guests load up their plates and find seats. “Is it alright?” Harry asked Severus with a hand on his thigh.

Severus nodded. “I think the perfect number of guests. Trustworthy and loyal. How long do we have to stay and be social?”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Eat, Precious. I will get you in bed soon enough.”

Severus gave a small huff and dipped his fork into his food. Harry chuckled and ran his hand over Severus’s thigh.

They got halfway through their meal before people started coming up and wishing congratulations. Bill and Fleur made plans to come to Hogwarts to provide the blood for Ron’s potion. Hagrid gave them both hard pats on the shoulder, the other professors smiled knowingly, and Poppy gave an unexpected wink. Harry blinked at the highly atypical gesture from the stoic mediwitch. 

Harry and Severus led out the dancing, making sure it was a slow song so Harry wouldn’t have to do any fancy moves. He smiled up at Severus in the soft candlelight. “This is one area where I’m happy to let you lead.”

Severus bent his head and pressed his nose to Harry’s ear, sending a shiver through the younger man’s body as hot air brushed the sensitive shell. “And one area I will gladly lead. And if I didn’t fear retribution I would waltz us right out of this tent and Apparate us to Hogwarts.”

Harry chuckled and ran a hand down Severus’s bicep. “You think I would punish you for giving us both what we want?”

Severus jerked back to stare in mock horror down at Harry. “Not you, my Alpha. Molly. She would surely flay me alive were I to whisk you away too early.”

Harry let his head fall back as his body shook with laughter. He pushed up to place a small kiss on Severus’s cheek, “I do love you, My Precious.”

A soft smile spread across Severus’s face as he looked down at Harry. “And I love you, my Alpha.”

The two men finished the dance, lost in each other’s eyes and missing the looks of approval from the guests. There would be no doubt in the mind of any of Harry’s friends that the Alpha had made the right decision.

 

“Let me knot you tonight.”

“God yes,” Severus gasped as Harry worked the buttons free on the black dress robe. Harry moved his mouth from Severus’s neck to devour Severus’s lips, thrusting his tongue between them and kissing Severus as if they hadn’t seen each other in months. Severus moaned, and Harry reached up to pull the black cord holding Severus’s hair back. He hummed in approval as the silken strands slid over his fingers. 

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered against the thin lips. He moved his lips along Severus’s jawline as the man set about removing Harry’s robes. Harry’s green robes slid to the floor to reveal the white button-down Hermione had insisted Harry wear.

“You dress up nice, Alpha,” Severus said with a moan as Harry sucked on his neck.

“Gonna bruise you all up, Precious, and watch them fade over the next week. You’re all mine.”

Harry heard the hitch in the man’s breath followed by a soft moan. “Oh, Harry. You say the most erotic things.”

Harry chuckled and finished with the buttons on Severus’s robe before it joined his own on the floor. Harry kicked his borrowed patent shoes off and moved around the bed to climb onto it as Severus sat to pull his own boots off.  Harry slid up behind the man and slid his arms around Severus’s torso to work on the line of buttons down the man’s green shirt. Harry kissed at the exposed neck as Severus undid the cuffs, then slid the shirt from the pale arms. Harry mouthed at the exposed claim mark as Severus let out a small moan. Once Severus was free of his shirt, Harry set to work on his own and tossed it onto the floor once he got it off. Harry kissed his way up and down Severus’s back, mouthing and nipping over the skin. He made his way back up to Severus’s nape and licked a path along the neck to the sensitive ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth, pulling a whimper from Severus. He reached around the man and turned him around as he pulled Severus down on top of him. Severus smiled down at Harry.

“Am I leading here as well?”

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Severus’s nose. “No. But I do want you out of those trousers, and I was already on the bed.”

“Oh, well then,” Severus made to move away and reach for his trousers when Harry slapped his hand away.

“Mine,” Harry growled. He pressed his palm to the bulge on Severus’s groin and gave a small squeeze. “I want to unwrap my wedding present.”

Severus smirked down at him. “Does this mean I get to unwrap mine?”

Harry hmmed. “Maybe.” He captured Severus’s lips before the older man could say anything and got a pleased hum in response. Harry reached down to work Severus’s trousers open and pushed the black fabric down Severus’s thighs. Severus finished the job by kicking them to the floor, and Harry wrapped his hand around Severus’s leaking cock. “Mmm. Very nice. I don’t think I’ll be returning this.” He slid his hand along the length pulling a moan from Severus. “Oh yes, this will be  _ very _ useful.” He tugged gently, and Severus moaned, pressing against him, the scent of his mate’s arousal engulfing Harry. He inhaled deeply and pressed up against Severus. “God, baby, you smell so good. Bet you’re nice and wet for me, aren’t you?”

“Ah. Yes, Alpha. So wet. All for you.” Harry gave a low growl and released Severus’s cock to grab at his waist and roll them over. Severus gave a small gasp at the sudden movement, then smirked up at Harry. “My turn.” He reached for Harry’s trousers, and Harry moaned as his aching cock was released from its confines. Severus’s hand slid up and down his length several times before Harry couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck, Sev. Need to be inside you. Need to fill you up and knot you so bad, baby.”

“Yes,” Severus moaned, pushing up into Harry’s grip. Harry released Severus’s prick and took Severus’s hand to pull it from his own cock. Severus’s legs immediately opened in invitation, and Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the flushed cheeks. He smiled down into the dark eyes.

“Such a good mate. So ready for me.”

“Don’t work me open, Harry. I want to feel it all.”

Harry gasped at the seriousness in Severus’s tone. He nodded and moved his hips to slide his cock between Severus’s legs. He felt the wetness coating the man’s entrance and moaned. He pressed his cock against the puckered hole, and Severus let out a mewl. Harry dipped his head to tongue at a pink nipple as he pushed into his husband. Severus panted as Harry pushed in, and Harry moaned.

“Mmm. So good, Precious. So tight. So wet. Love being inside you.” A hand grasped at his hair, and Severus gasped as he thrust up against Harry.

“Need it. Need you. Harry.”

Harry moved up to press his mouth against Severus’s throat. “I’m here, Precious. I got you.” Harry began the slow push and pull that always drove Severus slowly to the edge. Legs wrapped around his waist, and Harry slid in a tiny bit more.

“Oh, yes, Harry. Oh, you make me so wet.” Harry increased his pace at Severus’s words and thrust into him. “Harry… Harry.” Severus’s free hand moved to grip the headboard, and he arched against Harry.

“God, baby, I love you.” Harry thrust faster, pounding into Severus. “Gonna fill you with my come, Sev.”

“Oh yes. Please. Want it. Knot me, Harry.” Harry had no qualms about shoving the thickest part of his cock in his Omega even though the man wasn’t in heat. They had tried it once with no problems, and Harry had done it a few times since, but not very often because it did tend to make Severus a bit sore afterwards. The fist in his hair tightened, and Harry knew Severus was close. “Knot me, dammit. Claim me. Again and again. Make me yours.”

Harry couldn’t have stopped it if he had wanted to. His Omega had called to him, and the Alpha was answering. With a hard shove, Harry was embedded in his Omega, and Severus was arching and screaming beneath him as come shot from his prick. Harry gave short thrusts as his knot grew, preparing to fill his mate. Severus gasped beneath him and moved the fingers in Harry’s hair, Harry judged his mate recovered and just in time too. He didn’t want Severus to miss the next part. He mouthed over Severus’s chest, pausing to lick and suck at a spot just above the man’s left nipple, right where the heart was said to be. He had thought long and hard about where, the decision to do it had been an easy one, but he wanted the spot to be significant. He sucked at the skin and gave a small nip. Severus gasped, and Harry moved his mouth to the man’s ear.

“A wedding present, husband,” he whispered and moved back down as he watched Severus’s dark lashes flutter open. Harry gave several more short, hard thrust and just as he felt the orgasm take over he sucked the skin into his mouth and bit hard.

“Harry!” Severus cried out as Harry felt the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. He laved at the secondary mark as he emptied himself into his husband. He rolled his head to the side as his body collapsed against Severus’s, and he waited for his pounding heart to slow down. Long fingers slid through his hair, and Harry pressed a kiss to the pale chest. He raised his head to see a bemused look on the man’s face, the fingers of his other hand resting along the edge of the new mark. Harry reached up and moved the hand away, and Severus lifted his head slightly to look at Harry.

“Leave it be, love. It needs to settle.” Severus nodded and reached behind him to bunch the pillow up to give his head support. He looked into Severus’s dark eyes. “I know we didn’t discuss it, but you had seemed okay with the idea of secondary marks before, and I thought the occasion called for it.”

A blush filled Severus’s checks. “Thank you, Harry. I can’t wait to see it. I noticed the location,” he added with a smirk, and Harry felt his own cheeks flush.

“It seemed appropriate.” Severus reached up to brush a strand of hair from Harry’s eyes, and Harry captured the hand, pressing a kiss to the silver band that graced his husband’s finger. “I love you so very much, Severus.”

“And I love you, my Harry.” Harry rested his head on Severus’s chest, careful of the new marking and was soon lulled to sleep by Severus’s slow breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was ok.


	10. In which There are Talks of Potions and Coming Out

Severus grumbled under his breath as he made his way to his quarters. Ever since the students had returned from their holiday almost two months ago they seemed to be more trouble than they were worth. Of course, Harry said it was more likely that Severus had more things to focus on these days other than students which only made the dunderheads more irritating. Severus huffed. Regardless of the reason, he was very ready for this particular school year to end. At least he had finished the conception potion for Weasley and Longbottom and had handed that off to Poppy with instructions on when it was to be given to the two Gryffindors. Having never administered the potion, the mediwitch had a myriad of questions for Severus which he was happy to discuss with her. Once she felt assured of what to do and expect she gave a terse nod and locked it away. Severus made a mental reminder to brew more contraceptive potion for the school and his own personal use sometime in the next month. Harry had made it a point to remind him during each cycle to take his potion, and Severus had noticed at the end of his last cycle he was running low.

He pressed a hand to his chest where his wedding band hung suspended by a chain beneath his robes, right next to his secondary claiming mark he had received on his wedding night. That had been a completely unexpected surprise, the memory of the sharp pain of Harry’s teeth sinking into him still sent shivers down his spine. Their first stop, once they had dragged themselves from their rooms, was the infirmary so Poppy could note the new mark in his chart and check it for infection. Standard practice even though they all knew Severus would have already cleaned the wound thoroughly. Severus had long stopped counting the number of times Harry had caught him eyeing the mark in the bathroom mirror, green eyes twinkling, and a smug smirk on his plump lips. Harry had even caught him rubbing at it subconsciously during class one day.

Severus sighed. In all honesty, he was tired of hiding the relationship. Malfoy hadn’t given up his pursuit, and there were still several students who found their paths crossing Harry’s at certain times of the month. Severus knew it still annoyed Harry, but it was one more thing that set Harry apart. Severus knew if they were to go public with their relationship and marriage most of the students would back off. At least the letters had died down for the most part. And Severus _was_ ready, he wanted everyone to know that Harry had chosen him. He didn’t care about the backlash anymore; it didn’t matter how long they kept their relationship hidden, some people weren’t going to like it at all. The people that truly mattered already knew. Severus just wasn’t sure how to broach the topic with Harry.

Plus they had been busy the last two months. Severus and Minerva had interviewed a few applicants to the potions professorship, he and Harry had spent several nights pouring over property listings provided by a local realtor, and Granger was staying hard on Harry about his studies. They were no closer to finding Severus’s replacement, he and Harry had narrowed the options down to four houses and were set to tour them all, and Harry usually made it back to their quarters just before curfew exhausted. Of course, none of this stopped the young Alpha from pinning Severus to the mattress most nights and sending them both off to dreamland, messy and sated.

Severus slipped into his quarters, quickly removed his robes, and hung them by the door. He so hoped he wouldn’t need them again tonight. He turned to glance over the quarters, wondering where Harry was since it was after curfew. He saw the man sitting on the floor, books spread out on the low coffee table and head buried in a text book. A soft snore let Severus know his young husband was indeed fast asleep. He smiled indulgently and crossed over to the man. He capped the ink and slid the quill from Harry’s fingers, leaving the rest for Harry to gather up in the morning. He knelt down beside the sleeping Alpha and ran a finger over the stubbled jaw.

“Harry... Alpha, love. Wake up,” he encouraged softly. Harry mumbled something too softly for Severus to hear. “Harry,” he repeated, and the lashes fluttered open to reveal sleep-hazed eyes. Harry lifted his head with effort and smiled sleepily.

“You’re home.”

Severus stood. “Yes. Now, let’s get you to bed. You’re exhausted.” He held his hand out for Harry, and the man pushed up from the table before grabbing Severus’s hand and pulling himself up.

“Wha’ ‘bout you?” he said around a yawn. Severus led Harry to the bedroom and lowered the man to the bed.

“I’m going to take a quick shower then I will join you, love.” Harry smiled up at him, and Severus figured he was supposed to take it for a suggestive leer and rolled his eyes. “Sleep, Harry.” Harry’s eyes were already drifting closed so Severus guided him down on the bed and was glad to see the man had already changed into his loungers before he’d sat down to study. He pulled the blanket up over Harry and was about to pull his hand away when Harry reached out to snatch it.

“Kiss,” he demanded sleepily, and Severus bent over to press his lips against Harry’s for a quick kiss. “Mmm. Hurry.”

Severus ran his hand over the dark hair. “I will,” he promised.

He made his way back to the bathroom for a quick shower to wash away the stench of the cauldron cleaner he insisted the students use. He hated the smell of it, but it got the job done. Once he finished his shower he wrapped the towel around his waist and slipped his ring off the chain. He dropped the chain on the counter and slipped his ring on. He had yet to join Harry in bed without his ring on his finger. He knew Harry’s ring stayed on its chain, and Severus didn’t mind. They both knew how distracted the Alpha could be, and it would only be a matter of time before he forgot to remove it from his finger before rushing out for breakfast. Severus eyed the four stones, representative of their eyes, Harry had once told him, and smiled to himself. He looked up at his reflection, and his eyes were drawn to the scar over his heart. He ran a finger over it with a contented sigh and turned from the bathroom. He pulled on a pair of black pants and climbed under the covers, snuggling up to Harry and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Is it still there?” Harry asked, half asleep.

Severus chuckled. “Hush up, brat.”

Harry gave a half chuckle, half yawn and linked his fingers with Severus’s before snuggling back with a soft sigh.

The following Monday, Severus invited the elder Weasley, Longbottom, and Granger- he didn’t even try to pretend he would be able to keep her out of it- to his and Harry’s quarters after dinner for last minute instructions regarding the conception potion. Severus’s and Ron’s next cycle was the following week, and they still weren’t sure how Harry would react having other people in their domain that close to Severus’s cycle if they waited until the following week. The other three Gryffindors had to return their bags to their dorms, so Harry and Severus had a few minutes to change. Harry slipped into Severus’s grey _Potioneers Brew it Right_ shirt, a pair of dark blue loungers and a pair of woolen socks that Severus eyed speculatively. Harry smiled and called for Kreacher to bring them tea and biscuits. Severus only removed his outer robe, keeping his black trousers and long-sleeved, green button-down on. He did, however, put his ring on since everyone that would be there that evening had been at the wedding, and he saw no need to hide it. Harry’s own ring swung over the green writing every time he leaned forward.

There were three sharp knocks on Severus’s door at the appointed time, and Severus raised an eyebrow. “Leave it to Ms. Granger to make sure they get here right on the dot.”

Harry laughed and reached for a chocolate digestive from the tray on the counter as Severus went to let the trio in. Severus greeted the trio standing in the corridor and motioned for them to enter. They walked in, studying his domain eagerly, and Severus bit back a snort. Harry was already pouring out the tea as they stepped over to the breakfast table.

“Really, Harry,” Granger admonished, “you would have thought you had the decent courtesy to at least not wear your night clothes when expecting guests.”

Harry looked up and smiled at his friend. “That’s what I tried to tell him, Ms. Granger,” Severus said with a sigh.

Harry just beamed at them. “You aren’t guests, Hermione,” he told the girl as he handed her a cup of tea. “Besides, these are my lounge clothes, not my night clothes.”

“What’s the difference?” she snorted.

“Well, night clothes are what you _sleep_ in, Hermione,” Harry told her. “And trust me, I will _not_ be sleeping in these clothes,” he added with a wink, and even Severus’s face went pink. The only sound was the aborted snort of laughter from Longbottom.

“Thank you, Harry,” Severus drawled, “for that unnecessary bit of insight into our private lives. I am sure your friends truly do not wish to know what you may, or may not, wear to bed.”

Harry handed Severus a cup of tea. “Do you think they’d be interested in what _you_ may, or may not, wear to bed, Severus?” He purred.

“NO!” three voices chimed in. Harry chuckled and turned to pour out his own tea.

“I should send you to your room for the duration of this conversation, Mr. Potter,” Severus said with a mock glare. Harry beamed at Severus and lowered himself into the chair beside Weasley. Severus rolled his eyes and motioned to one of the remaining chairs for Granger. She settled in, and Severus took the last. He took a sip of his tea and set the cup down on the table. “Now, to business. I have already delivered the potion to Madam Pomfrey, and she is keeping it under lock and key with explicit instructions that it is to go to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley only.” He eyed the small group, and they all nodded. He turned to focus his gaze on the redhead, watching as the man paled at Severus’s attentions. “You are to take no contraceptive potion during your next cycle. I believe Harry mentioned as much,” the redhead nodded. “You will need to see Madam Pomfrey when your cycle is over next week for a routine diagnostic and pregnancy check. Have you had a pre-pregnancy scan?”

“We are having her run it next week before his cycle,” Longbottom answered, and Severus gave a nod.

“Very wise, Mr. Longbottom. Is this the first cycle Mr. Weasley has not used a contraceptive potion?” Longbottom shook his head as Severus expected and he gave a terse nod.

“Ron!” Granger admonished, and Harry chuckled. The freckled face went red, and he looked down into his tea.

“They are teenagers, Ms. Granger. All teenagers take risks when it comes to sex.” Severus held a finger up at his husband. “If you say a single word, Harry James Snape-Potter, I will cast a _Silencio_ on you and toss you in the bedroom.” Severus didn’t have to look to know the green eyes were twinkling with mirth. No doubt he would be punished for that show of authority in their home, and it took every bit of self-restraint to keep from shifting in his seat at the thought of Harry’s hand slapping his arse. “So, a pre-pregnancy scan before your cycle, a post-mating scan after, and then Madam Pomfrey will run a full diagnostic before administering the potion. I see no reason why you shouldn’t get it. I’ve already spoken to the mediwitch regarding your medical history: you are not allergic to any of the ingredients, and your post-battle diagnostic showed a clean bill of health. Unless you’ve caught any rare diseases in the last six months or so, I think we can safely assume you are good to move ahead. I assume you’ve already had the Omega-compatibility scan?”

This time it was Weasley who spoke as he nodded. “My mum did the scan after our first cycle together.”

Severus shook his head. “Did you have Madam Pomfrey confirm it?” Severus saw the two purebloods shake their heads and watched as comprehension dawned on the blonde. “Just so, Mr. Longbottom. It would be best to have the results on file before Mr. Weasley takes the potion. Kreacher,” he called and waited for the elf to appear.

“You called, Master Severus?”

“Kreacher, can you pop over to the infirmary and ask Poppy to attend us and to please bring Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom’s medical files. We will need an Omega-compatibility scan.”

“Yes, Master Severus.” The elf popped out, and Severus turned back to the group.

“Sev, why do they need another Omega-compatibility scan?”

Severus looked at his confused mate. “Because Mr. Longbottom is an Omega and wishes to continue his line with another Omega rather than go Beta, as most Lords would do, there is a chance that a distant cousin wishing to take over the line can claim Manipulation of Line should Mr. Weasley become pregnant. Since Mr. Longbottom comes from a line that demands Proof of Fertility before Omega marriages are allowed, he might need to be able to show proof that this pregnancy was a deliberate attempt rather than an advantageous accident. Manipulation of Line is considered a form of Line Theft where an Omega uses an accidental pregnancy to hold on to their claim of a title. Much like a man marrying his mistress after he’s impregnated her to ensure the continuation of his line. Not illegal, though highly frowned upon, in the muggle world. In the Wizarding world, it can be a crime. Not punishable other than losing one’s title, but still a crime. So it is best if they have the scan done and documented _before_ Mr. Weasley becomes pregnant, showing that they had every intention of using Proof of Fertility for grounds of marriage.” Harry’s mouth gaped open.

“Oh. Wait. Should we have done a compatibility scan?”

Granger laughed. “Harry, you’re an Alpha. The only consent you need is that of your Omegas.”

Harry held up a finger. “Omega. Only one, Hermione.”

Severus felt a flush of pride at Harry’s words but kept the feelings tamped down. He took another sip of his tea and looked back at Weasley. “I have provided Madam Pomfrey with three vials of the potion. If you do not get pregnant after the first cycle, she has been instructed to give you the second and so forth. Unfortunately, if you do not take after three attempts, I am afraid the potion won’t work for you.”

He watched the two Omegas in sympathy as their hands reached for each other on the table. “Thank you, Professor,” Weasley said. “But we have faith in you. And we appreciate all that you have done.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Severus warned and glanced at Granger, “I apologize for the direction this conversation is about to take, Ms. Granger, but you did ask to be here.” She gave a small nod, and Severus turned to Longbottom. “Once Mr. Weasley’s cycle has passed and he has taken the conception potion, you will need to refrain from ejaculation as much as possible.”

The blonde swallowed as his face turned a bright red. “What?” he croaked, reminding Severus of the man’s frog.

“I understand some spontaneous emissions are unavoidable, but it is best if you… ahem… save up your seed for the… big event.”

“But… why?” the redhead cried out as if he’d just been told Christmas was cancelled. Severus supposed having to go without sex for almost an entire month, for a teenage boy, was essentially the same.

Severus sighed. “Because, Mr. Weasley, the more ejaculate your mate has built up, the further it will shoot at initial impact. And the further up your arse his seed is, the longer it will stay there giving you a greater chance of becoming pregnant.” A soft choking sound came from Severus’s left, and he glanced around the table to see all four faces a bright red, a sliver of satisfaction settled in his belly. There was a sharp knock at the door, and Harry stumbled to his feet.

“P-Poppy. Madam Pomfrey. I’ll just... go get that,” Harry choked out, and even Granger looked envious of Harry’s escape. Severus sighed.

“I do apologize if I have made you uncomfortable,” he bit back the building laughter at Granger’s look of disbelief.

“Professor Snape.” Severus’s head shot up at Harry’s words, and he turned to see his husband giving him a sheepish look. Dread roiled in Severus’s belly, and he stood from the table. He crossed the room and moved behind Harry to see one of his sixth year prefects standing in the hallway, gaping at the Savior standing in the doorway to Severus’s personal quarters. Well, fuck.

“Crawford,” he drawled. “I thought I left clear instructions to handle everything in-house this evening as I had an appointment?”

The boy glanced at him, back to Harry, then finally settled back on him. “Yes, sir. But one of the second years was practicing a duplicating spell, and now the common room is spawning black adders. I’m fairly certain they are venomous,” his voice seemed to go up a notch at the end of his statement.

“Bloody hell,” Severus mumbled under his breath. “Who the hell brings a _poisonous_ snake to school?”

“Severus.” He looked up to see Poppy coming down the corridor.

“Ah, Madam Pomfrey, we were waiting for you. They are in my quarters if you would like to take care of it. I’m sure they can explain everything to you. It seems I have a small… issue in my common room. Will you remain until I can return?”

She gave a small nod. “Certainly, Severus.”

He and Harry moved back as she stepped past Crawford and into his quarters. Severus grabbed his robe from the hook and slipped it on. “Se- sir,” he looked down at Harry. “They don’t need me here for this part, so I thought I’d offer my services.”

Severus furrowed his brow. “And what services would those be, Mr. Potter?”

“Well, it just seems to me that if there are quite a few snakes, er adders, in the common room that it would be best if we- er, you made sure to get them all. And, well, honestly, sir, I doubt they would come were you to simply call them to come out of hiding. After all, sir, only certain snakes answer to you,” Harry added with a cheeky smirk.

Severus had to bite back his grin. Harry definitely had a way with words. “Very well, Potter. I suppose your... unique ability could be useful in this instance. But for Merlin’s sake, put your robes back on. We will meet you by the common room door.”

Severus turned and strode out of his quarters, pushing Crawford ahead of him. They reached the space of blank wall denoting the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and Severus pulled his wand from his wrist holster and waited for Harry. It was only seconds later that Severus heard the familiar sound of shoes slapping against the stone flooring and was glad Harry thought to don his trainers. Harry arrived a moment later out of breath and robe flapping around him. Severus motioned for Crawford to proceed. The boy stepped up to the wall and whispered the password, as if Harry could have heard him through his panting.  The door appeared, and Severus looked back at Harry.

“Potter, watch in case any try to escape when I open the door. I expect you to… talk some sense into the creatures.”

Harry stood, clutching his side and smiled. “Right-O, Professor.” He gave a jaunty salute, and Severus rolled his eyes.

He pulled the door open carefully and cautiously stepped through the portal. They entered the common room, and Severus took in the frightened students atop every available raised surface. Ten or so black snakes slithered around the room.

“Professor,” Severus looked up at Malfoy’s hiss to see the blonde on top of one of the study tables. “ _Reducto_ doesn’t work and neither does a banishing curse.”

Severus sighed and nodded. There was a muffled scream in one corner, and he looked up to see two first year girls huddled on top of a small tea table. “Potter,” Severus said, and the common room went silent.

Harry stepped forward. “Yes, Professor?”

“What’s he doing here?” Malfoy demanded. Severus slowly turned his head to sneer at the boy.

“Need I remind you that Mr. Potter has a… special talent that could come in quite handy at this particular time?”

He was pleased to see Malfoy blanche. Of course anything that reminded Malfoy of the Dark Lord was bound to just about make the boy wet his pants. Severus pointed to the snake hissing up at the two girls. “Find out his problem.”

Harry gave another salute and stepped over to the snake. Severus’s breath caught as Harry began making low hissing noises. It was similar but so very unlike the guttural hissing the Dark Lord had engaged in. The hissing stopped then started again before Harry shook his head and turned to Severus.

“He’s not speaking clearly.”

Severus smirked. “What? Has he got a lisp?”

Severus was gratified to see the small pull of Harry’s lip as he fought the smile. “He’s babbling. Like a baby, Professor. It’s only sounds, no real words. He must be one of the…” Harry waved his hand as if searching for the right word. “Clones, or whatever.”

Severus studied the snake for a moment before pointing his wand and muttering a counter curse he hadn’t used in many years. The snake disappeared with a _pop_ and a puff of smoke. “Clone is right, Potter. Not a duplicating spell, a replicating spell. Only slightly different, but different enough.” He pointed to a snake trapping three fourth years on a green couch. “Check this one.” Harry moved over and said something to the snake, waited and shook his head. Severus muttered the counter curse, and they moved on. They continued for several minutes until Severus couldn’t see any more. “No one move until Potter has checked for any more. Where is the original?” The students around the common room only shrugged or shook their heads in denial. Severus sighed. “And see if you can find the original, Potter.” Harry hissed something at him, and Severus felt a rush of lust he couldn’t contain. Harry’s eyes widened as his nostrils flared, and Severus saw the green eyes darken slightly.

“English, Mr. Potter,” Severus rushed out before anyone could sense the growing tension. Harry shook his head to clear it, and a smirk pulled at his lips. Oh he was in trouble, Harry would use this knowledge to torture him, he just knew it.

“Right, Professor. Sorry. I said: ‘yes, sir.’” Harry turned and began working his way around the room, stopping to drop to the floor at every low-sitting piece of furniture. He hissed loudly and waited before moving on, making his way to the next possible hiding spot. He came to a bookshelf and knelt down to hiss again. A moment later Harry turned his head to glare at one of the seventh years huddled on top of the table. He hissed angrily at the boy, and Severus had the impression he was speaking Parseltongue deliberately so that no one would know what he was actually saying. Harry stopped the hissing and glared at the boy for another minute before he jerked his head to the side and his face changed to a bright smile. Still on his hands and knees, Harry crawled over to the adjoining bookshelf and pressed the side of his face to the carpet. He hissed, waited, hissed again, and waited some more. Severus sighed.

“Mr. Potter, if you have found the snake, my students would like to get back to their studies.”

Harry looked up and nodded with a smile. He reached a hand down, and Severus’s heart almost stopped as a small, black head appeared from under the bookshelf and slid up Harry’s arm. Harry continued to hiss at the animal and walked over to Severus. He held the snake up to Severus and hissed at it before pulling it back. Harry looked up at him and blinked several times as if trying to adjust himself.

“Who does he belong to?” Severus looked around the room and watched as a timid second year moved off one of the tables and shuffled forward. Harry held the snake out and it slithered onto his owner’s arm. Harry smiled reassuringly at the boy. “He’s a nice pet, and he says you take very good care of him, but he would prefer if you not practice anymore spells on him.” The boy nodded frantically. “Also, you were duped. He’s an American black adder, more commonly known as a hognose and they’re only poisonous to frogs. It’s the European black adders that are dangerous to humans. Incidentally, he’d also prefer if you stopped with the rats, he’s not overly fond of them, and they are hard on his digestion. He much prefers toads.” Harry leaned in and placed a hand beside his mouth as if to impart a secret. “But not Trevor. Don’t tell Neville, but I’ve grown quite fond of his elusive toad.”

Several of the girls tittered, and Severus bit back a smile. “Are we done, Mr. Potter?”

Harry looked around the room with a nod. “I think so, Professor. I don’t hear anymore hissing. But if we missed any, at least we know now they aren’t poisonous.” He beamed at Severus, and Severus rolled his eyes. He looked over the common room.

“If anyone else feels the need to bring a supposed poisonous animal to school, do try to refrain.” He turned on his heels, “Come along, Potter. I would like to clear my quarters of lost Gryffindors, and I am sure Madam Pomfrey needs to return to the infirmary.” He headed towards the door, Harry close on his heels.

“Professor.” Severus closed his eyes and took a fortifying breath.

“What is it, Mr. Malfoy?”

“What’s that on your finger?”

Severus’s eyes went to his hand where his ring glinted in the candlelight. Fuck. He wasn’t used to putting it on until bedtime. Severus turned his head and saw Harry’s guilty look, Severus smirked at Malfoy.

“Although it is none of your business, _that_ , Mr. Malfoy, is my wedding band. Come along, Potter.” He strode from the room, ignoring the gasps. He strode quickly to his quarters, Harry right behind him. He barely paid any attention to Poppy’s greeting or the ones intended for Harry, as Harry’s hand was on his back, propelling him towards their room. The door slammed behind them, and Severus was pushed up against it, Harry’s mouth covered his, and he moaned softly as the familiar tongue pushed into his mouth and stroked him until Severus felt he could melt at his husband’s feet. Harry pulled back and pressed his forehead against Severus’s, a broad grin on his face.

“Are we out, Precious?”

Severus swallowed and gave a nod. “I believe so, my Harry. You did, after all, answer my door in a potions tee, and, well, you are not known for your potions knowledge,” he teased.

Harry nodded. “I have not forgotten your little act of defiance earlier, Precious.” His lips curled into a smirk, “Or your reaction to my… particular skill. But we still have guests.” Harry pulled back and moved away to pull his robe off. Severus turned and pulled the door open, not surprised to see the Gryffindors eyeing each other, unsure what to do. Severus crossed the room to hang his robe up.

“Harry will be a moment.”

“Everything well, Severus?”

Severus pulled his robe off and hung it on the hook. “Yes, Poppy. Thank you. Did you get the scan taken care of?”

She nodded and patted her pocket. “All documented. There shouldn’t be any problems.”

Severus’s eyes went to Harry as he walked out of their room and over to him. He held his hand out, palm up to display the object in his hand. Severus smiled up at him.

“Are you sure?”

“I was waiting on you, Severus.” Severus nodded and picked up the ring and slid it onto Harry’s finger. Harry pressed a quick kiss to Severus’s lips and beamed at him.

“I promise not to be too embarrassing.” Severus raised an eyebrow, and Harry chuckled.

“Harry?” Harry turned at Granger’s questioning tone.

“It will be all over the Slytherin common room by now that I answered Professor Snape’s door wearing a shirt sporting a giant cauldron on it, and Malfoy was kind enough to point out Severus’s wedding band.” Harry gave a small shrug. “It doesn’t take a Ravenclaw to put two and two together. We’ve been found out, which is just as well. Severus and I had been discussing how to announce it.”

Severus moved forward and placed a hand on Harry’s waist. “Were there any more questions about what to expect? From the potion. I’m sure Madam Pomfrey can go over Omega pregnancies with you when the need arises.”

“I think we are good, sir,” Longbottom said, rising to his feet. “And, once again, thank you.”

“Yes. Thank you, sir,” Weasley added.

“We’ll just say our goodbyes to Harry, sir,” Granger said, joining the boys as she stood, “and leave you alone.”

They moved over to Harry, and Severus went to thank Poppy, who stood by the couch, for her time and ask about her inventory as he had plans to brew the next few weekends. She promised a count before the end of the week and went to join the students by the door. Severus watched as Harry closed the door behind the four visitors then turned to face Severus, a wicked smile on his face. Harry moved forward slowly, soft hisses falling from his lips. Severus felt an immediate reaction, and Harry’s smirk told him he had smelled the rush of arousal. Severus swallowed and licked at his dry lips. Harry stopped in front of Severus and ran a hand down the green shirt as he hissed in what Severus hoped was approval. Severus could do little but stand there as Harry’s fingers worked the buttons of his shirt loose then moved down to Severus’s trousers. Harry leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Severus’s neck, hissing against his skin. Severus let out a low moan, and Harry slid his hissing mouth down Severus’s chest. Severus reached up to grasp at the descending head and slid his fingers in the dark hair. Harry’s tongue lapped at Severus’s naval as his hands grasped Severus’s hips when they jerked.

“Harry. God.” The hissing began again but only for a moment before Severus’s leaking cock was pulled into the hissing mouth. Severus’s hips jerked. “Harry. Ah. Yes.” Harry sucked at Severus, pulling him into his throat, his tongue dancing over Severus’s cock. He pulled off and hissed some more before sucking Severus back in. Severus grasped at Harry’s hair, his other hand clenching the shirt that hung from his frame. “So… so good, Harry. Yes.” There was more sucking interlaced with occasional hissing until Severus was on edge. “Oh, Harry. I-” Harry pulled back and stood up, sliding a hand into Severus’s hair and hissing as he tugged it down. Severus had no idea what his husband was saying, but he understood the command. He dropped to his knees, pushing his trousers and pants down. Harry dropped behind him and pressed a kiss to Severus’s Claiming mark before pushing him forward to lean over the couch. Severus obeyed, opening his legs as much as he could, already feeling his juices sliding down his leg. Harry moved behind him, pressing his entire body against Severus’s, and continued his soft hissing. Severus whimpered as he felt Harry’s cock press against his entrance. Harry hissed as he slowly pushed in. “Harry. Harry.” Harry’s hand grabbed at Severus’s hair turning his head to press the side of  Severus’s head into the couch so he couldn’t move. Harry thrust completely into Severus forcing a moan from the man. Harry thrust hard and fast into Severus, the movements contrary to his languid hissing. Severus whimpered as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Harry leaned over Severus and hissed harshly into his ear as he thrust hard, sending Severus over the edge. He cried out as his cock pulsed, coming untouched. Harry gave another thrust, and Severus felt the warm liquid filling him.

Severus was still panting when Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder and pulled back, letting himself slip from Severus’s body. Severus jerked at the harsh slap to his arse.

“Who’s the Alpha in these rooms?”

“You are, Alpha,” Severus answered obediently. Another swat to his arse, and Severus bit at his lip.

“Who’s in charge?”

“You are, Alpha.” Another swat and Severus felt his tired prick twitch.

“And what are the appropriate forms of address in these rooms?”

“Harry, Alpha, Sir. Alpha.” Another swat and a small moan slipped from Severus’s lips.

Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’s shoulder and chuckled. “Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn’t find another form of punishment.” Harry’s calloused hand rubbed in circles over Severus’s arse, warming the skin. “I think you like these spankings too much. Am I right?” Harry’s hand slapped down on his arse again, and Severus let out a moan.

“Ooh. No, sir.” Harry chuckled at Severus’s moan and pulled back, and Severus felt the rush of cool air on his body.

“Come, Precious. Shower and bed.” Severus rose to his feet and pulled his trousers up. “That was an interesting reaction to my… unique ability, Precious,” Harry said as he tucked himself away and cast a cleaning spell. His green eyes twinkled up at Severus. “I wonder how you’d react to it while you’re in Heat.” Severus let out a soft moan, but he wasn’t sure if it was in anticipation or resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like the boys are "out" now. Do you think Draco will back off now that he knows Harry has chosen Snape? And will Ron and Neville get their baby? (Eyes fic tags) Hmmm....  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Join us next week. Same bat time. Same bat channel. (That's a Batman reference and clearly telling my age.) Good night.


	11. In Which Malfoy Learns a Lesson and Severus Makes a Mistake

Severus stepped from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, surprised to see his young husband already awake and dressed.

“You’re up.”

Harry looked up from where he was seated on the couch, tying his shoe. His eyes ran down Severus’s slender frame with appreciation and smiled. “Yeah. I thought we could walk to breakfast together.”

Severus’s thumb slid along the ring he had placed back on his finger after his shower. “You don’t want to wait and see what comes of it?”

Harry stood and furrowed his brow. “Do you?”

Severus bit at his lip insecurely. “I-”

Harry stepped over to him and reached up to squeeze Severus’s bicep. “Precious. We have been talking about coming out for weeks now. This is the perfect opening. Yes, it was an accident, but let’s use it to the best of our ability. That’s the Slytherin thing to do, isn’t it?” he added with a smirk.

Severus snorted. “Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into. Alright, Harry. If you’re sure you’re ready for this.”

Harry’s hand reached up to drag a finger down Severus’s jaw, and a tender smile pulled at the soft lips. “Ready to let the world know you’re mine? Absolutely.” Harry leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Severus’s lips. “Now, go get dressed, Precious. I need to gather my things for class.”

Severus nodded and made his way to his room to pull on the clothes he had laid out before his shower. In no time at all he and Harry were heading out of their room and down the corridor. They passed a trio of Slytherin third years, and Severus ignored their open stares and frenzied whispers once he and Harry had passed. They made their way up the stairs to the Great Hall, and Severus gave a small start when he saw Granger and Weasley standing at the foot of the stairs going up. Obviously waiting for them.

“Hermione. Ron. What are you doing here?” Harry asked, surprised.

“After last night, we figured you would be walking into breakfast together,” Granger explained, showing her knowledge of Severus’s mate even better than him. 

“Just thought we’d, you know, show our support,” Weasley said with a shrug. “Solidarity and shite, you know.”

“Language, Mr. Weasley,” Severus admonished, and the redhead blushed.

“Sorry, Professor.”

Severus sighed. “May we continue into breakfast? I would like to eat before my first class. I have a feeling it is going to be quite stressful.”

They nodded, then it seemed to dawn on Weasley that  _ they  _ were his first class. “Oi.”

Harry chuckled, and they continued on to the hall, the two newcomers falling in behind he and Harry. Severus noticed how the Slytherins watched their entrance intently along with several students from other tables.

“Your Slytherins have been busy already, Severus,” Harry said softly, and Severus nodded.

“I will see you in class, Harry,” Severus said as they neared the Gryffindor table, Severus’s eyes still scanning the hall.

“What? No goodbye kiss?” Harry teased.

Severus turned to glare at his young husband. “You wish.”

Harry gave him a cheeky smile and adjusted his bag over his shoulder, sunlight glinting off the silver of his ring. “All the time, Professor.”

Severus snorted and strode off, leaving a chuckling husband behind. He made his way to the head table and slid into his seat. He reached for a slice of toast and began filling his plate.

“Interesting adornment you have there, Severus,” Minerva said as she sipped her tea.

He hmmphed. “There was an… incident last night. My young husband opened our quarter doors to one of my students.”

He felt Minerva’s eyes on him though he stayed focus on filling his plate. “Why would he do that?”

“We thought it was Poppy. I had requested her presence during my meeting with Longbottom and Weasley.”

“Oh, well, then Harry’s presence could have easily been explained.”

“Mmm,” he said, taking a sip of his morning blend. “True. Though I doubt the fact that he was in socks, loungers, and a tee shirt with a large cauldron on it could be.”

He smirked at her spluttering. “Oh. I see.”

“Indeed. Then there is the fact that Malfoy spotted my ring and felt the need to draw attention to it as I was leaving the common room last night after handling a mishap. Unfortunately I am quite sure Mr. Crawford saw the same ring dangling from Harry’s chain when he opened the door. So we decided to… come out, as they say.”

“Ah. Well, no time like the present, I say.”

Severus gave a terse nod. “Indeed.” Severus looked up from his plate and scanned the hall. Word was spreading fast as students whispered among themselves. His gaze slid over the Slytherin table, and he wasn’t surprised to see Malfoy glaring at him. He lifted his brows, and the man turned away. Severus glanced at the Ravenclaw table and noticed several people gathered around Lovegood. Her silver eyes met his, and she smiled dreamily at him before going back to her breakfast. Someone asked her a question, and she gave a small nod and said something in return. Severus saw several disappointed glances at Harry from the Hufflepuff table, and his eyes finally slid over the Gryffindor table. Harry was talking to the other boys from his dorm while everything else seemed relatively normal. He wondered how long it was going to last.

He finished his breakfast with minimal interruption and headed to his classroom to prepare for his morning lecture. He had barely gotten the pertinent facts spelled onto the board when there was a knock on his door.

“Enter,” he called out as he placed his reference book on his desk and skimmed over it. He shouldn’t have been surprised when the drawling whine of Malfoy spoke from the doorway.

“So it’s true? You and Potter?”

Severus flipped the page in his book. “As I said last night, Mr. Malfoy, I don’t believe it’s any of your business.”

The hard click of Malfoy’s boots sounded on the stone floor as he strode to the front of the room. Severus looked up as Malfoy’s alabaster hands pressed onto his desk. The man was leaning over the desk, a sneer on his face. “You are twice his age. A worn out, old,  _ Death Eater _ . You don’t deserve him. He should be with someone younger, someone that can keep up with him. Can you even  _ carry  _ a child?”

“Someone like you, Mr. Malfoy?” Severus said coldly. “Someone he can’t even stand the smell of. And don’t act like you even care about carrying Harry’s children. Go have your fun with the other Omegas and turn Beta like a good little lordling. You’re just being petty that you never even had a chance with my  _ husband. _ ” Severus pressed his own palms against his desk and leaned over Malfoy, causing the boy to cower back. “Harry has always been  _ mine _ , Mr. Malfoy. I have watched over him since he was eleven years old, and he knows that. Of course he would choose someone he could trust. What did you ever do for him, other than to disparage his friends?”

“You were cruel to him,” the blonde spat out. “To him and his friends. You  _ hated  _ him.”

Severus let his eyes rake over the pathetic blonde. “I never  _ hated  _ Harry.  _ That  _ is why I was the spy, Mr. Malfoy.  _ That  _ is why I survived. You cowered before the Dark Lord rather than learn to play his game. Even Harry learned how to play the Dark Lord’s games. You are weak and pathetic, riding on the coattails of your ancestors. No Alpha will ever want someone as weak as you. Twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting a professor. Get to your desk or get out of my classroom.” Severus saw the man’s hand twitch, but before he could even grab his wand, Malfoy was flying across the room. Severus looked up in surprise to see Harry standing by the classroom door, hand in the air. Severus glanced over at Malfoy, pinned frozen to the wall, his grey eyes moving wildly. Severus turned back to Harry.

“How long have you been here, Alpha?”

Harry smirked and strode towards Malfoy still looking at Severus. “Long enough. That was hot, by the way. And you’re right, I have always been yours, I just didn’t realize it.” Harry reached Malfoy and turned to face the blonde. “I told you you would never have me. I told you to leave me alone. I won’t give you another chance, Malfoy. Come after me or my husband again and I will leave you nameless and penniless. You doubt me?” Harry asked in a deathly low voice at Malfoy’s glare. “I am Lord Black, Malfoy. And an Alpha.” Harry gave a sharp bark of laughter. “That’s right. Interfere with my bond again, Omega, and I will absorb the Malfoy line into the Black estate on grounds of Unworthy Omega. Leave me alone and you can keep your daddy’s ill-earned wealth. Are we clear?”

Malfoy made a slight movement with his head, and Harry waved his hand again, and the blonde fell to the ground. He pulled himself to his feet and pressed back against the wall. “You’re crazy, Potter.”

“No. Just protecting what’s mine.” He turned from Malfoy and went to sit at his desk. Malfoy’s eyes darted back and forth, Severus ignored him and sat down at his desk as Granger and the two Weasleys strolled in as if they hadn’t been standing in the hallway listening to the entire exchange. Which they obviously had if their triplicate smirks were any indication. The elder Weasley slipped into his usual seat beside Harry, and the two friends began pulling out their books and notes. Severus watched as other students began to trickle in, eyeing him and Harry. Some of the Slytherins glanced warily at Malfoy as he fumed from his seat. Once the students were seated Severus stood from his desk and all eyes turned to him.

“Open your books to pages 463. Today you will, doubtfully, be learning how to substitute ingredients and what to look for to properly ascertain which ingredients are acceptable alternatives.” The students began scribbling on their parchments as he spoke. This class, at least was acting normal.

The rest of the day was mostly typical. A few of the older students that had already come into their Omega inheritances cast glares his way while a few actually seemed to hold him in awe rather than fear now. But, for the most part, most of the students still refused to look him in the eye and treated him with the proper respect and intimidation. More than once he caught a student eyeing his ring, not that he was making a show of it, but it did tend to glint in the fire and candlelight. And when he held his hand just so, the emeralds twinkled in that way that reminded him of Harry’s laughing gaze. And he  _ was  _ rather proud of it. Overall it was a rather surprisingly normal day. Though he didn’t think the students were really ones to retaliate, especially not when it involved a professor, he imagined most of the retribution would come once the students had written home and word had gotten around the general Wizarding community. 

He looked up in surprise when Harry and his friends strolled into his classroom after classes.

“You are not my detention, Mr. Potter.”

Harry strolled up to his desk and rounded it to stand in front of Severus. A calloused finger traced down his jaw. “The library was a bit… crowded,” Harry said with a look of distaste on his face. “We won’t disturb your detention, we just need a quiet place to study.” Harry leaned down and warm air brushed across Severus’s ear. “I didn’t think you wanted them in your personal domain any more than necessary.” Harry’s lips brushed across his temple.

“They are your quarters too, Harry.”

“Mmm. Maybe I just wanted to see if you were okay, Precious.”

Severus’s eyes shot over to the other Gryffindors, but they were settling around a lab table and pulling books out. “I am fine, Harry,” he said quietly. “Other than Malfoy this morning, everything has been relatively normal.”

Harry nodded. “Good. Who has detention?”

“A third year Hufflepuff that felt it more prudent to do her nails rather than watch her potion. It bubbled over causing quite a mess.”

Harry smirked at him then glanced over to the pile of cauldrons. “You’re going to make her scrub cauldrons, aren’t you?”

Severus smirked at his husband. “Of course.”

Harry shook his head with a chuckle. “You, husband mine, are a cruel man.”

Severus lifted an eyebrow. “Perhaps my keeper doesn’t beat me enough.”

Harry laughed. “And on that note, I have homework to do.”

“Yes, you do,” Severus said. Harry moved away to join his friends just as a knock sounded on the door. “Enter.” The nervous Hufflepuff stepped into the room and tossed a wide-eyed glance at the table of Gryffindors and single Ravenclaw. “Ms. Holloway,” the girl’s eyes snapped to him and he pointed to the counter of cauldrons. Her face fell as a sigh left her lips. “Start scrubbing. No magic.”

She dragged her feet over to the cauldrons, and Severus looked up to catch twinkling green eyes. He bit back a smirk when Granger’s hand connected with Harry’s head and dragged his attention back to their work. Severus found it hard to keep his mind focused on the grading when it was so easy to raise his eyes and watch his young husband studying and laughing with his friends. At one point, Harry caught him and lifted his mouth in a small smile then raised his eyebrows in amusement. Severus realized he had been rubbing at his secondary mark and yanked his hand away. He dragged his eyes back to the essay in front of him and forced himself to focus.

When Severus heard the rustle of papers and looked up to see Harry and his friends gathering up their schoolwork he turned to the girl. “Ms. Holloway, next time leave the grooming to your dorm room. You are excused.”

“Yes, Professor. Thank you, Professor.” She hurried from the room, and Severus cleared up his desk for the day. He had more essays to grade, but he would take those to his quarters after dinner. The door closed, and he looked up, not all that surprised to see Harry waiting for him. 

“What a gentleman,” Severus drawled, “waiting to walk me to dinner as well. I must be special.” He stepped from behind his desk and joined Harry by the door.

“Oh, you are. Very special, My Precious.” Severus quickly opened the door to distract Harry from the blush forming on Severus’s cheeks. Harry chuckled and followed him out into the hallway. 

“I didn’t ask,” Severus said as they made their way up to the Great Hall, “how were  _ your  _ classes?”

Harry gave a shrug. “Not as bad as I expected, mainly just a bunch of annoying questions.”

“Oh?” Severus asked, curious.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I actually had someone ask me if you let me top outside the cycle. They had a hard time speaking for a while after that.” Severus let his chuckle bubble out. Harry tossed him a smile. “Most of it was along the lines of: What do you see in him? And How can you even stand to touch him? I told them I touched you just fine. They just can’t get past your gruff exterior act. But that’s okay,” Harry lowered his voice, “I’m the only one that needs to know what you look like when you’re flush with passion, or how sweet and adorable you look when you’re sleeping.”

Severus growled at his husband. “I do not look ‘sweet and adorable,’ sleeping or not.”

Harry laughed as they reached the Great Hall and strode through the open doors. Conversation all but died down as they entered, and Severus ignored it as they walked to the Gryffindor table. “Are you going to the library after dinner?”

Harry shook his head. “No, but I might head up to the common room to work on my homework.”

Severus nodded. “I’ve got grading to do, so I’ll see you when you get back.”

“What? No goodbye kiss?” Harry repeated his words from that morning. Severus paused and turned to face Harry, keeping his face as blank as ever. He moved closer to Harry, practically looming over his young husband.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Harry?” He purred low and deep. “You’d like for me to just take you here and kiss you in front of the entire student body wouldn’t you? Show them all I’m proud to belong to you.”

Harry’s eyes flashed with lust, and he licked his lips. “I’d love to claim you in front of the entire school, Severus. You  _ are _ mine, and I don’t care who knows.”

Severus let his lips curl into a smile. “I know.” His hands snaked out and grabbed the sides of Harry’s face, holding him still as he crashed his lips to Harry’s soft ones. He held the kiss for several seconds before pulling back and letting him go.

Harry smiled up at him. “You never cease to surprise me, Severus Snape.”

Severus smirked at him as he stepped back. “That’s Snape-Potter.” Severus turned on his heels with a snap and stalked to the head table, ignoring the frenzied whispers around him.

Minerva was shaking her head as he sat down. “Ever the one for making a statement, weren’t you, Severus?”

He let his lips pull into a smirk. “Whatever gets the point across, Headmistress.”

She snorted. “Point made, Severus.”

 

Severus counted the last stir and watched the purple liquid slowly start to fade. He stepped over to the other cauldrons and added Valerian root to the green mixture. He did a mental count in his head and gave a silent nod. Yes, this would be enough to get through the end of the year. A good thing as he knew he wouldn’t get any brewing done next weekend. He bit back a smile at the thought of his and Harry’s first weekend-long cycle since their first mating. The last month had practically flown by. There had been plenty of Howlers after he and Harry had “come out,” and Severus still received a few every now and then, but for the most part, the furor had died down. He still caught a few hate-filled glares from some older students, but he was used to those and brushed them off easily. An article in the  _ Prophet _ had brought back every single past mistake, even Severus’s friendship with Lily, alluding to a transfer of affections. Harry had tossed  _ that _ paper in the fire and proceeded to show Severus exactly what he could give him that Lily Evans never could. 

Minerva had finally narrowed down his possible replacement to a Canadian potioneer and a Russian Potions Master. They were scheduled to meet with both the first part of May before the onslaught of OWLs and NEWTs. He and Harry had visited and discarded their original four choices and were scheduled to see a small manor home that came complete with a greenhouse that afternoon. The realtor had assured them it was perfect for them, Severus scoffed. They’d see about that. 

He checked on the now-blue concoction and extinguished the flame. He filled the waiting vials and moved the box of dark blue potion to the counter beside the box of potions a slightly lighter shade of blue. He moved over to decant the other potions and set them aside to take to the infirmary along with the contraceptive potions. He had just finished cleaning up when there was a knock on the lab door. Harry peeked his head in and smiled.

“Ready, Precious?” Severus nodded and removed his lab robes, hanging it on the hook by the door and exchanging it for his day robes. He followed Harry out into the corridor, and they made their way outside and towards Hogsmeade to meet the realtor.

Harry fell in love with the wide open space in the back of the small, two-story manor, already talking about the practice-size quidditch pitch they could build with a small storage shed nearby so they wouldn’t have to lug brooms and such from the house. Severus was intrigued by the greenhouse. It already housed abandoned potion ingredients and with a little tending it could be fully functioning once again. He mentioned hiring Longbottom for the summer project, and Harry beamed at him in approval. But it was the large basement lab that sold Severus. It was obvious the previous owner had been a potioneer as the lab was set up with excellent ventilation, plenty of storage space, and a small collection of abandoned cauldrons. Severus spent nearly ten minutes dreaming of what he could do in a lab of this size. Harry’s hand on his back pulled him from his reverie, and he smiled at his husband. The realtor moved them along, past the modern kitchen, large dining room, Floo receiving/entry hall, extensive library (books included), and two sitting rooms. Harry was sold the second they stepped foot on the first floor landing. Connected Master and Mistress suites were down one hall; large, spacious, with fireplaces in both and a prefect-size bath in the connecting en suite with a stand-up shower as well. The other end of the hall held two guest bathrooms and five medium-sized guests rooms. The second Harry stepped into one of the empty guest rooms he started talking about child-sized tables and bookshelves. A thrill of anticipation swept through Severus, and a mental picture of himself, round with child, standing next to a beaming Harry flashed in his mind.

They signed the papers before they even made it back downstairs. The realtor handed over the keys and removed her wards before leaving. Harry went to add his own wards as Severus did a slow walk-through of their new house. Some of the rooms were slightly furnished, but he was already making a mental note of what they needed, how soon he could get over to Spinner’s end and get it packed up, and where they could find at least one more house elf. Harry found him in the “mistress’s” suite and wrapped his arms around Severus.

“You like?”

Severus nodded and leaned back against Harry. “Our home.”

Harry placed a kiss on the back of his neck. “You don’t think it’s too many rooms?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus smirked. “No. I don’t know if I will be able to fill them all, but I am willing to try.” Harry laughed. “I think we should designate part of this room as a nursery area,” he said, turning in Harry’s arms. “Just so the baby is close, at least for the first few months.” Harry gave him a look and glanced down at Severus’s flat stomach. Severus felt his face heat up. “No. I mean, in the future. When we’re ready.”

Green eyes studied him. “Severus, do you want to try once school gets out?”

Elation bubbled up in Severus, and he looked hopefully at Harry. “Can we?”

Harry laughed. “Alright, Precious. We’ll work on getting the house ready. We’ve got a couple of months, and I can pull Kreacher from Hogwarts duty except for cycle days to concentrate on getting things done here. Once I take my NEWTS I can come finalize last minute preparations.”

Severus looked around the near-empty room save for a single large bed and dresser. “We can stop by Diagon Alley and pick up decor books from Home Interiors Services (HIS) and stop by the House Elf Relocation Society (HERS) to see about getting Kreacher some help.” 

Harry grinned up at Severus. “He’ll like having someone to boss around.”

Severus chuckled. “I thought he might.”

Harry nodded, and his eyes darted over to the bed then back to Severus, a leer pulling at his lips. “But first, I think we should christen our new house.” Harry’s hand slid to cup Severus’s arse and pulled him against his already hard erection.

Severus laughed. “How long have you been planning this?”

Harry didn’t answer as he pulled Severus in for a kiss and dragged him towards the recently spell-cleaned bed.

 

Severus could barely finish the juicy steak in front of him, his hands already shaking in anticipation. Harry had been giving him looks all evening that were threatening to send Severus into a forced heat. Harry had been almost insatiable since they had purchased the house. He insisted it was the Alpha rejoicing in being able to provide for his mate, but Severus felt he was the one getting all the benefits. But now he was only hours away from his cycle and Harry had that look in his eyes, and Severus had the feeling the only thing keeping Harry from attacking him was the hall full of students. Especially the keen-eyed Slytherins that knew Severus’s cycle was starting. It had been the same last month as well. Thankfully, as Severus’s cycle had fallen directly in the middle of the week, Harry had not attended either potions class that week, so at least he had been able to keep his classroom in order. But it hadn’t escaped his notice that half the Slytherin table seemed to be watching a ping-pong match between he and Harry. 

Severus pushed his plate away, unable to eat another bite. He clenched his shaking hands and looked up from the table. He met green eyes and shivered at the intensity in them. Harry’s eyes trailed down the visible part of Severus’s body and a plump lip was pulled between white teeth. Severus felt himself going hot as an image of him bent over the couch in their rooms slipped through his mind. Harry pressed into him, hissing in Parseltongue. A memory, but not his own. Damn. When had Harry gotten so good at Legilimency? Another memory of Severus tied to the bed as Harry thrust into him, soft sibilant words falling from plump lips. Severus bit back a moan and felt the rush of need. Fuck. Harry had forced his Heat. Judging by the satisfied smirk and flaring nostrils, the man knew it too.

Severus pushed from the table and excused himself before leaving through the staff door. He made it to the dungeon corridor before he was pressed up against the wall, Harry’s salty scent engulfing him as hot breath wafted across his ear and hard prick pressed into his arse. 

“You seem to be a bit early this cycle, Precious,” Harry teased. He rubbed his hardened cock against Severus and nipped at his ear. “Do you need your Alpha already?”

Severus cut off his whimper and panted. “You’re a tease, Alpha. Watching me with those bedroom eyes. If you had been any closer, I imagine your scent would have sent me into heat an hour ago.”

Harry ran his tongue up the shell of Severus’s ear. “Do you need me, Precious?”

Severus let out a small whimper. “Yes, Alpha.”

He felt the smile on Harry’s lips. “That’s the answer I was looking for, love. Have you taken your potion?”

Severus felt his eyes go wide. “Shit.”

Harry pulled back immediately. “What?”

Severus sighed and shook his head. “Things have been so hectic this week I haven’t had a chance to deliver those potions I brewed last weekend to the infirmary. My contraceptives are with them in my lab.”

“You can take care of it Sunday,” Harry said. “For now just grab yours and get to the rooms.”

Severus nodded and they continued down the corridor past the classroom. They stopped at Severus’s lab, and he stepped in to grab the box of potions and re-warded the door before they continued on to their quarters. Harry took the small box from Severus and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the room. Severus laughed at his husbands enthusiasm. Harry ordered him to undress as he went to set the box on the dresser and grab a vial. Severus vaguely noticed the platter on the bedside table as Harry returned and held out the open vial. Severus took it and tossed it back, his eyes following Harry as the younger man worked to remove his school robe.

Before he barely even had his pants off, Harry was pulling Severus down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Severus moaned as Harry’s leaking cock left a trail of pre-come on his thigh.

“Been wanting to fuck you all day, Precious,” Harry murmured against Severus’s neck. Severus moaned and arched against Harry. He reached for Harry’s hips but his hands were grabbed and dragged over his head. Harry licked a stripe up Severus’s neck, from his Claiming mark to his ear. “Was I not clear enough on how I wanted you, Precious? Should I spell it out?” He nipped at the sensitive lobe, and Severus shivered. “I want you tied up and begging for it while I pound that sweet arse.”

“Oh god,” Severus whimpered and his wrists were bound together and lashed to the headboard. He tugged on the restraints as Harry’s mouth slid down his throat and chest. Harry’s hands slid over Severus as Harry’s mouth latched onto a nipple. Oh fuck! He was gushing, ready for his husband’s thick cock, though he had a sneaking suspicion that was going to be a long time coming. Harry lifted his head, nostrils flaring as a feral smile pulled at his lips.

“Delicious.” Harry moved over him, and the green eyes stared down into onyx. “Wanna taste you, baby.” Severus whimpered. “Wanna eat you till you come. Roll over.”

Severus scrambled to obey, holding onto the headboard and pushing his feet against the bed to twist his body. He managed to roll over and move to his knees quickly. Harry was draped over him before he even got settled, kissing his way down Severus’s back and murmuring soft words of love and desire. Severus spread his knees as Harry’s mouth reached the base of his spine. Harry’s tongued traced a hot, wet path down the crease of his buttocks and lapped at the wetness oozing from Severus. He moaned and pressed back against the teasing tongue.

“Oh, fuck!” he cried out as Harry’s tongue slipped inside him. He pressed back against his husband’s sinful mouth as Harry hummed and delved deep inside him; licking, sucking, kissing him until Severus felt his insides contract and screamed with pleasure as his orgasm rocked his body. Harry was sliding inside him when the pounding in his head cleared enough for coherent thought.

“So sweet, baby... So perfect... Can’t get enough of you, Precious... Oh, Severus,” Harry moaned as his knot pressed against Severus’s wet pucker. “Mmm. Feels good, Sev. Love being inside you... Yesss.” Harry’s mumbles turned to sibilant hissing as he began to move inside Severus, thrusting deep and hard as if they hadn’t had sex in months. Severus moaned at the feel of his husband using his body, lavishing him with incoherent hisses, setting him on fire with every touch. Severus pressed back wanting, needing Harry’s knot to press inside him, to fill him.

“Oh, Harry, please. I need it. Need you to fill me.” A new kind of desperation filled Severus, an obsession that had never been so prevalent before. He decided it must be the new house, the promise to try for a family once school was over. “Please. Need your seed in me, Alpha.” He pushed desperately back against his pounding mate. “Want your babies, Harry. Now. Oh, please.”

Harry let out a sort of growl/moan and continued his rapid thrusting. “Ah. Such a good Omega. Want me to fill your belly with my babies, don’t you? Want me to fuck you til you’re round with my children?’

“Yes. Yes. Harry, please.” Harry slammed into him, pressing his swelling knot into Severus’s arse and released his seed with a growl. Severus cried out as another orgasm ripped through his body. Harry gave another small thrust, and a warmth spread through Severus’s belly as Satisfaction washed over him.

Severus didn’t feel the bindings release his wrist, didn’t realize he was free until Harry guided them onto their sides. He lay curled against his mate as his breathing slowly evened out. A finger brushed his hair back, and Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“That was rather intense,” Harry said softly.

Severus nodded. “Rather.”

Harry chuckled, and Severus felt movement behind him before a cube of meat was pressed against his lips. Severus obediently took the snack between his teeth, and Harry’s hand moved down to slide over his thigh. “Love you, Precious.”

Severus snuggled back against his mate, the knot still lodged tightly inside him. “Love you too, Harry.”

They were silent for several minutes as Harry continued to press offerings against Severus’s lips. “Have you ordered the new appliances for the kitchen?”

Severus nodded. “Yes. I’ll have to be there for the delivery so I scheduled it for next Friday at one.”

The goblet appeared in front of him, and he raised up enough to drink the cool water. He floated it back to the nightstand and laid back down. “Did you decide on the sitting room set?”

Severus nodded as he slid his hand down to lace his fingers with Harry’s. “I did. I think you’re right. The chocolate was too dark. I went with the beige. Did you see my choices for the library desk?”

Harry’s lips pressed against Severus’s shoulder. “Yes. I think the oak is too light for the existing paneling. But the cherry wood desk is too small.”

“I can owl HIS and see if we can special order.”

He felt Harry nod against him. “Do that. I’m releasing.” Severus nodded as he felt Harry ease from him. As one, they turned over, switching their positions so Severus could spoon around Harry. He placed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder as the sheet moved over them. His arm wrapped around the slender waist and fingers joined once more.

“Sleep, Precious.” Severus didn’t argue.

 

“I’ll be back in a bit.” Severus nodded as Harry pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Harry,” his husband paused at the door and looked back. “Don’t be too disappointed if it didn’t take. Just... support them.”

Harry nodded. “I know, Love. They still have two more chances.”

Severus nodded. “I’m going to finish the Prophets from this weekend, then go get those potions to the infirmary.”

Harry nodded and slipped from their quarters. Severus turned his attention back to the paper in front of him and took a bite of his toast. He made a face and set the bland breakfast aside. He reached for another apple from the pile on the table. He had woken Saturday morning with a craving for the fruit, and Kreacher had kindly supplied what seemed like a bushel full. Severus had chomped on them all weekend, finding he had an affinity for the green ones. He finished the paper and tossed his apple core on top of his uneaten eggs. He grabbed another apple and stuffed it into the pocket of his robe before heading out to his private lab.

He moved over to the counter lined with boxes and summoned a quill as he chomped on the apple. He pulled a vial from the first box, noted what it was, and jotted the potion name on the box label. He moved on to the next and repeated the process. So on and so on until he reached the second to last box. He reached into the box and pulled out a vial of navy blue potion. Heat and dread filled his body as the apple fell to the floor. He grabbed a vial from the last box, not surprised to see the familiar red of the Calming Drought. He dropped it back in the box and swallowed thickly as a sickly feeling roiled through him. He clutched the vial as he walked from his lab, his mind fuzzy with apprehension.

He stepped into his quarters and strode to the bedroom. His eyes went to the dresser where the box he had grabbed Friday night still sat. He crossed over to the ominous box. He pulled a vial out and swallowed thickly as he compared the two vials in his hands. The cobalt blue liquid glinted mockingly up at him. Severus felt his heart pound in his chest as he moved back into the sitting area and dropped to his knees. Still clutching the vials of contraceptive potion he crossed his wrists behind his back and bowed his head. He knelt there, waiting for his Alpha.


	12. In Which Severus Makes Another Mistake and Harry has Doubts

“Harry, will you and your mate stand as godparents?”

Harry beamed at his tearful friends, their hands clutched in mutual support. “Of course.” He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ron. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Will you tell Professor Snape that we said thank you?”

Harry couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. “Of course, Nev. When school is out, we can have a celebratory dinner at the manor. Kreacher will love it.”

Madam Pomfrey reappeared behind the curtain and held out an official looking document to Neville. The blonde took it and glanced down at it. He blinked teary eyes up at the mediwitch. “Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I’ll send it to Gran right away.”

She nodded. “I also have a copy in Mr. Weasley’s file should you need another.”

Neville clutched the Proof of Fertility document and looked at Ron, “You should write your mum as well, Ron. I’d like to try for the first weekend in July for the wedding. That’ll miss my cycle.”

“Ah, yes,” Poppy said. “About that, Mr. Longbottom.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Harry said with a chuckle. He told his friends farewell and headed out of the infirmary as Poppy’s voice faded.

“Later on during the pregnancy, Mr. Weasley will need to be careful during sexual relations. It might be best to-” Harry let the door close on the mediwitch’s speech and headed down to the dungeons to inform Severus of the good news. A smile tugged at his lips as happiness for his friends welled up inside him. His heart fluttered at the chance to try for a family with Severus. He couldn’t wait to see the Omega round with his child, to fill their extra rooms with laughing, dark-haired children. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind for now and pushed open the door to his and Severus’s quarters, a smile on his face. 

“Severus, you-” His smile froze in place at the sight of his Omega in full submission. He closed the door behind him and saw the man’s shoulders tense. He blinked at his husband and tamped down the growing fear. He crossed the room and stopped in front of his mate. He placed a hand on the bowed head and slid it over the dark hair, behind the shell of a pale ear, and down the smooth jawline. He hooked a finger under his mate’s chin and lifted the face of his beloved to look into the onyx eyes. “Speak, Precious,” he said softly.

“I took the wrong one,” Severus said hoarsely and held his hands out. Harry looked down to see two vials of blue potion, one considerably darker than the other.

Harry dropped to his knees and fingered the vials. “I don’t understand,” he said, looking up at his husband. “What are they?”

“Contraceptive potions. The lighter blue is a normal dosage, what I brew for the Omegas here at school. The darker is more concentrated, more potent to withstand an Alpha’s stronger seed. I brewed a batch of both at the same time last weekend as I was out.” Severus swallowed, and Harry felt his mind reeling. “When I stopped by the lab Friday evening, I- I must have taken the wrong box.” Dark eyes looked pleadingly up at him. “Forgive me, Alpha.”

Harry blinked at his husband, the words bouncing around in his brain as he tried to assimilate them. He blinked at Severus. “Are you telling me,” he said slowly, “that you took the wrong potion all weekend and there is a possibility that you are pregnant?”

Severus nodded slowly. “Yes, Alpha.”

Harry flew towards his mate, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck as he pressed their lips together. They ended up on the floor, Severus on his back as Harry kissed him fiercely. He pulled back with a gasp and mouthed at Severus’s neck.

“Y-you aren’t mad?”

Harry pulled back and grinned at the man. “Why on earth would I be mad?”

“We had discussed waiting. And I wasn’t to stop the contraceptive potion until we had discussed it. I disobeyed you.”

“It was a mistake, Severus. An accident. You did not willfully disobey me.” He beamed down at the man. “And now you might be carrying my child. Do you have any idea what that does to me?”

Severus gave a tentative smile and pressed his thigh up against Harry’s burgeoning erection. “I have an idea.”

Harry laughed. “I will be strutting around the castle like the arrogant brat you always claimed I was, Precious. I shall be unbearably conceited, more so the rounder you get.” Harry pulled back to place a hand on Severus’s stomach in awe. “We should go see Poppy to get it confirmed. Ron and Neville might still be there. Oh!” he said, remembering his own good news. “Your potion worked. Ron’s pregnant, by the way.”

Severus smiled at him. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Harry moved off of Severus and stood to his feet. He held a hand out to help his husband up. “Come on, Precious. Let’s go see if we have a reason to celebrate tonight.”

Harry watched the blush fill his Omega’s face as he rose to his feet. He squeezed Severus’s hand and pulled the man in for a chaste kiss. He pulled back and smiled at his husband, running a finger down the jawline. A surge of pride swept through him, and he gently pulled Severus towards the door. They made their way down the corridor and up to the infirmary. They didn’t talk much, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips when he caught Severus placing a hand over his belly. They reached the infirmary, and Harry pushed the door open for his mate and waited for him to pass through before following him in. 

As he suspected, Ron and Neville were still there, each holding a handful of pamphlets. They looked up in surprise and smiled at Harry and Severus. Ron held up his pile of pamphlets.

“Hello, Professor. Did you hear?”

Severus gave a nod. “I did. Congratulations, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Longbottom.”

“Thank you for your help in this, sir,” Neville said.

Severus gave another nod and turned to the mediwitch. “Poppy, a moment of your time.”

“Of course, Severus.” She motioned to the bed in the far corner and turned back to Ron and Neville. “Read over those pamphlets and if you have any questions you may come to me. I will set you up an appointment with a Birther and get you the details. Good day, gentlemen.”

Harry waved to his friends as he and Severus moved over to the bed. Poppy moved over to them and put up the privacy curtains before turning to face Harry.

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter?”

Harry felt his cheeks flush. “It seems that in my… eagerness to get Severus to our quarters Friday evening, I may have been rushing him to the point that he was not properly paying attention when he went to retrieve his contraceptive potion.”

Severus gave a small huff. “What he means, Madam, is that I inadvertently took the wrong contraceptive potion and there is a very good chance I am with child.” Harry beamed at the mediwitch, and she regarded him with pursed lips.

“You do not seem too shaken up by this, Mr. Potter,” she said blandly, and Severus snorted. She raised her brow and pulled out her wand. “Well, lie down and let’s see if Mr. Potter has reason to strut around like a peacock with his feathers out or not.”

Harry smiled down at Severus as he lay back on the bed, his dark eyes seeking out his Alpha. Harry slipped his hand into Severus’s and gave a reassuring squeeze. He looked up and watched as Poppy waved her wand over Severus and a faint blue glow issued from Severus’s stomach. Severus’s hand squeezed Harry’s fingers tightly, and Harry ran his thumb over the shaking hand.

“Hmm. You may sit up, Severus.” Severus pushed himself up to a sitting position, and they watched the nurse. “Well, congratulations, gentlemen. You’re pregnant. And a very healthy pregnancy by the looks of it.”

Harry glanced from the mediwitch to his husband who seemed to be having trouble processing her words. He looked back at Poppy. “He… I…”

She nodded. “Yes, Harry. Severus is very much pregnant. I will give you a minute while I retrieve Severus’s chart and a few other things.”

She stepped around the curtains, and Harry moved to stand in front of his husband.  He cupped Severus’s cheeks in each hand and brought the man in for a quick, hard kiss. Harry beamed as Severus blinked and moved his hands to lay over his stomach. He looked at Harry in awe.

“I’m pregnant.” Harry nodded. “We’re going to have a baby.” Harry nodded again. “We’re going to be parents.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes.” Harry lowered a hand to cover Severus’s. “We are going to be daddies and have the most unruly child Hogwarts has ever seen.”

Severus snapped back. “I don’t think so. Our child will be the best behaved child Hogwarts has ever seen.”

Harry snorted “Not with me as their dad.”

“Yes, well. They will still have me as their father.”

Harry grinned cheekily at his husband. “But they’ll have the Weasleys.”

Severus opened his mouth, snapped it shut, then smirked triumphantly. “I’ll have Molly and Minerva.”

Harry groaned. “Our children are doomed.”

Harry stepped away from Severus as the curtain moved and Poppy reappeared. She made a notation in the file in her hand and looked up at them. “I’ll need to go ahead and run a full diagnostic to get your vitals. Weight, blood pressure, that sort of thing.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out several pamphlets and held them out to Harry. Harry took them and glanced down at them.  _ What to Expect When Your Omega’s Expecting _ stared up at him in blue bubble letters from the top pamphlet. “Just some reading material to get you started. There are, of course, books available, which I’m sure Severus will procure as soon as he can.” She waved her wand in an intricate pattern over Severus. “If you would like, I can get you in touch with a midwife that specializes in Alpha/Omega pregnancies.”

Harry nodded then paused. “Wait. You told Ron you’d set him up with a Birther. Why don’t we get a Birther?”

“A Birther is generally a male, Mr. Potter. And in my experience, Alphas tend to be more comfortable when their Omegas are seen by midwives. Alphas tend to get extremely territorial when their mate is expecting and will often see male Birthers as encroaching on their territory. I always recommend midwives for Alpha mates.” Harry nodded, and the mediwitch began making notations in Severus’s chart. “Everything looks good, Severus. Have you experienced any cravings yet?”

“Apples,” Severus said firmly. “Especially the green ones.”

She nodded and made a notation. “Anytime you crave something, you should have it. There is a reason your body wants it.”

Harry placed a hand on Severus’s lower back. “He’ll have whatever he wants.”

She glanced up at him and nodded. “I don’t doubt that, Mr. Potter.” She made another notation in the chart. “I want you back on Nutrient potions, Severus. Your health is recovering quite nicely from the stress of the last few years, but I don't want to take any risks with the baby. More protein at each meal and add some fruit to your diet. The first trimester is probably the most important. We need to make sure your body is healthy enough when the baby gets big enough to start making an impact on your diet. Also, Severus, you need to be aware that Mr. Potter is going to get very possessive and solicitous. He will see it as his job that you are safe and taken care of. It will not do either of you any good to fight it. Saying that, Mr. Potter, you know your husband. Please be willing to compromise with him.”

Harry blushed and nodded. He looked over at Severus and couldn’t stop the grin that tugged at his lips. Severus rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled.

“I believe that will be all for now. Look over the reading material I have provided. It has an overview of what to expect at each stage, things to keep an eye out for, that sort of thing. If you have any questions, please feel free to come see me.”

“Thank you, Poppy,” Severus said as he stood from the bed. Harry placed a hand on the small of Severus’s back with a nod to Poppy and guided him out of the infirmary. “You’re going to be insufferable, aren’t you?”

Harry chuckled. “I thought I already was.”

“Brat,” Severus said, reaching over and grabbing the pamphlets from Harry. He relinquished them and ran his hand up and down Severus’s back.

“It’s almost dinner time,” Harry told his husband. “Do you want to eat in the Great Hall or our quarters?”

“I’d prefer the Great Hall. We have been in our rooms since Friday evening.”

“Alright, love. We’ll go put these up and head to dinner. Are you going to tell the Headmistress?”

Severus glanced over at him, a smirk on his lips. “You mean, you’re actually going to allow  _ me _ to tell someone? I thought you would want all that glory for yourself.”

Harry chuckled. “Hush, you.”

They stopped by their rooms long enough to drop off the pamphlets and headed back up to the Great Hall. By now, they barely got any looks when they walked into the hall together, and Harry leaned over to Severus. “Eat some meat, Precious.” Severus gave him a look, and Harry chuckled. “Humor me, love.”

“Right. Because you don’t get enough of that.” 

Harry chuckled and went to join his friends who were clearly celebrating Ron and Neville’s news. He slipped into the seat beside Hermione and glanced at the book she had opened. “Is that a pregnancy book?”

She nodded. “I thought someone should know what to expect for the next few months.”

“Can I borrow that when you’re done?”

“Sure. I’ll get it to you tomorrow.” She smiled up at him. “Are you and Professor Snape thinking about having kids?”

“Yeah. We’ve given it some thought.” He looked up at the head table as Severus slid into his chair beside the Headmistress, the dark eyes on the plate in front of him as he spoke. Harry watched as Minerva’s eyes got wide, and a grin broke out onto her normally dour face. She reached a hand out and squeezed Severus’s arm before turning to look at Harry. She gave him a small nod, and he smiled back at her. 

“Harry?” He turned at Hermione’s inquiry and blushed at the knowing look. He dipped his head and spoke softly so they weren’t overheard.

“Severus is pregnant.” Her eyes widened, and he grabbed her arm. “Don’t say anything. I’ll tell the others later, but…” He glanced over at the small group gathered around Ron and Neville, “tonight is Ron’s night.”

She flung her arms around his neck. “Oh, Harry. You’re so sweet. I know how hard it must be for you. I’m sure your Alpha is dying to crow it to the world.”

He shrugged. “Yeah. But ours was an accident and theirs means so much for them.”

She pulled back and nudged his shoulder. “You’re a good friend, Harry.”

Harry glanced up at the head table to see Severus watching him, and he smiled at his husband.

 

“Go with that one.” Harry pointed at the white oak crib and dresser set in the magazine.

“It’s too feminine.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just because it has a flower on it you think it’s feminine. What if the baby is a girl?”

Severus looked over his shoulder to glare at Harry. “We aren’t just buying for Little Bit.” Harry smiled at the nickname Severus had taken to calling the baby. “We have to think about all the future Little Bits. We need a gender neutral crib set and nothing too light. My room is a darker wood, we need to stay with the theme.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine. How bout that one.”

“Harry, that’s for boys,” Severus said in exasperation.

“It’s a train, Severus. Isn’t that being a little sexist? Who says girls can’t like trains?”

“People will see the crib and automatically assume we are having a boy.”

Harry moved around the couch to plop himself down next to his husband. “No one is going to see the crib once it’s in the room,” he pouted. “You, me, and the elves.”

Severus raised his eyes over the magazine. “You can’t honestly believe no one else is going to go up to the baby’s room, Harry. Every single Weasley female will be up there at some point. I don’t doubt Poppy and Minerva will make it their business to assess the baby’s room either.”

Harry reached his arm across the couch and tugged playfully on Severus’s hair. He smiled coyly when the man glared at him. “We should go have sex.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I swear, Harry. It’s as if you think you can get me pregnant again. I get that you like to celebrate your virility and all that, but eventually you’re going to wear me out.”

Harry chuckled as he slid over to lean against Severus. “Eventually. But not anytime soon. Besides, the book said that we wouldn’t be able to have penetrative sex after the seventh month.”

Severus’s jaw dropped. “The seventh month, Harry! I’m barely two weeks along. And I could still penetrate you,” Severus added with a smirk.

Harry slid a hand over Severus’s still-flat belly. “Can’t wait til I can see you round. Heavy and swollen with our child.” Harry pressed his lips to Severus’s neck, mouthing at the warm skin. “God, Severus. It makes me so hot to know you’re carrying my baby.”

Severus tilted his head to the side, giving Harry better access to his neck. Harry reached out to pluck the magazine from Severus’s hand and toss it to the floor before pressing the man back against the couch. Severus moaned, and Harry felt long fingers pushing into his hair. He let his fingers skim over the flat planes of his husband’s body, lingering over the soft belly. Harry pressed his aching cock against Severus’s thigh as he moved to kiss down the angular jaw.

“Harry.” Severus’s whispered plea pulled a low growl from Harry’s throat. Severus’s leg wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer and causing their erections to rub against each other.

“God, baby. I need you.” Harry reached between them to pull Severus’s robes up. “Ugh. Why are you still in these?”

Severus chuckled. “Told you; I have a detention after lunch.”

“Lunch isn’t for another hour. New rule,” Harry said as he pressed small kisses over Severus’s lips. “If you wear robes around the house you go traditional.” Severus’s laughter at his husband’s frustration turned to a moan as Harry’s hand finally found smooth skin. “Mmm. Wanna taste you, Precious.” Harry’s hand slid over Severus’s waist, following the hem of his trousers to the button just below his navel. 

Severus thrust his hips against Harry’s hand. “Harry-”

Harry let out a frustrated growl at the firm knock on their down. “Bloody hell.” Harry pushed off his husband’s lithe body and made his way to the door as Severus attempted to right his clothes and smooth out his mussed hair. Harry pasted a frown to his face as he pulled the door open. “What?”

He blinked at the raised eyebrows of the headmistress. “You are spending entirely too much time with your husband, Harry. There is no need to answer the door in that tone. Now, where is your irascible mate?”

Harry felt Severus move up behind him. “Did you need something, Minerva?”

She gave a terse nod. “Yes. It seems Mr. Elliot has decided to drop by a few days early. I thought you would like to meet him.”

Harry turned a quizzical look to Severus. “The Canadian potioneer,” he explained, and Harry nodded with a sigh. He knew it was important that Severus meet with this man. If they couldn’t decide on a new potions professor Severus might have to return for the first part of next year. Severus rested a hand on Harry’s hip. “Go join your friends in the library, love. I’ll come find you when we’re done.”

Harry nodded and turned to place a hand on Severus’s belly. “Stay safe, Precious.” He pushed up and pressed a quick kiss to Severus’s lips.

Once Severus and Minerva had left, Harry gathered his books and stuffed them into his bag. He made his way down to the library and found his friends gathered around a table. They greeted him warmly and made room for him to join them. They studied until it was time for lunch. Harry wasn’t all that surprised when Severus and the headmistress weren’t at lunch. After they finished eating, the small group headed back to the library. Hermione made them work on revisions for nearly three hours before the combined whining of Ron, Neville, and Ginny finally had her relenting. They headed up to the common room while Harry declined, wanting to be in his quarters should Severus return. He made his way down to their rooms and dropped his bag by the door. He stepped over to the table and picked up that morning’s Prophet. He flipped through it before tossing it aside and going to the bookshelves to pull down a muggle novel he had been reading. He settled onto the couch but found he couldn’t concentrate as his thoughts kept going to Severus and what he might be doing. Obviously the interview was going well, but did it really take, Harry glanced at his watch, five hours to see if someone would make a decent teacher? Harry remembered about Severus’s detention and felt himself calm down. He was finally able to read until almost dinner time.

Putting the book away, Harry decided to meet Severus at his classroom so they could walk to dinner together. He slipped his wand into his back pocket and stepped out of their quarters. Harry made his way down to Severus’s classroom and gave a firm knock before pushing the door open. He blinked at the sight of Professor Sinistra behind Severus’s desk.

“Professor! I was looking for S- Professor Snape,” Harry amended quickly as his eyes darted to the boy standing over the sink.

The witch gave Harry a polite smile. “Mr. Potter. Professor Snape asked me to see to his detention. I believe he and Mr. Elliot were having a late lunch.”

Harry nodded politely. “Thank you, Professor.” Harry stepped from the room, anger surging through him. Why had Severus spent all day with some stranger? Surely there was no need for that. It doesn’t take  _ that _ long to interview someone. Harry made his way to the Great Hall, irritation building inside him. His eyes went to the head table as he entered the hall, noting the headmistress was in her seat, but Severus was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione gave him a questioning glance as he plopped into the seat beside her but he ignored her, watching the staff door for his husband. The food had already appeared on the table before the staff door opened, and Severus and a younger man stepped through. The man was older than Harry, but still several years younger than Severus. Harry’s eyes slid over the blonde in rich blue robes that clung to his trim figure. Severus never broke eye contact with the man as they sat down at the table, talking the entire time. Harry’s eyes narrowed as Severus filled his plate but didn’t touch his food. He smiled at something the younger man said, and Harry growled as the stranger reached a hand out to touch Severus’s arm. And left it there. They continued to talk, Severus not touching his food. Something primal, feral roiled through Harry. The man laughed at something Severus said and let his hand slide down Severus’s arm.

There was the sound of something cracking and a sharp gasp. Harry pulled his eyes away to see Hermione holding a broken goblet, juice dripping down her shirt. He winced. “I apologize, Hermione.” He cast a silent cleaning spell on his friend and glanced around to see several people watching him. Malfoy’s smug smile was almost enough to send him over the edge. Harry reached down and grabbed a green apple from the fruit basket in front of Neville and stood. He heard the whispering start immediately, but his attention was once again back on his husband and the stranger. Neither of whom seemed to realize anything was going on. Harry stalked up to the head table and stopped before the two men. He slammed the apple down on the table and both men jerked back, the stranger’s hand tightening on Severus’s sleeve. Harry glared at his husband. The black eyes studied Harry with incomprehension.

“You missed lunch. And you haven’t eaten any dinner.” The black eyes went wide.

The stranger turned to Severus. “Severus, you allow the students to speak to you like that?”

Harry turned his glare on the stranger, his eyes flicking to where the man’s hand was still clutching at Severus’s sleeve, before meeting grey-blue eyes. “Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Husband.”

The man’s eyes went wide, and Severus jerked his arm away as if the man’s touch burned him. Harry’s nostrils flared as his eyes met Severus’s. Severus opened his mouth to say something but Harry held his hand up and turned on his heels. He strode from the Great Hall, his mind whirling with thoughts and emotions. He somehow made his way to his rooms and stripped his clothes off. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over him. He clenched his trembling hands into fists. Did Severus realize what a mistake he had made in choosing Harry? Did he realize Harry would never be able to offer him the level of intelligent conversation that others could? That Harry was little more than a war-scarred teenager? Had he ended up doing the one thing he had tried so hard not to do? Had he trapped Severus in a relationship the man was beginning to realize wasn’t what he wanted? A pain, reminiscent of the ache that had filled him the night he’d watch Sirius fall through the veil, lashed through Harry, and he dropped to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes, and Harry squeezed them tight. He took a shuddering breath and lifted his face to the warm spray. It would hurt like hell, but Harry loved Severus enough to release him, if he so wished. Once the baby was born, he would free Severus to live his own life. At least Harry would have the baby.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and turned the water off. He cast a drying charm over himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way to their room and paused when he saw Severus kneeling on the floor, head bowed. He was naked with his wand on the floor in front of him and hands behind his back. Harry studied him for several long seconds.

“Do you want out?”

Severus’s head shot up, and Harry saw the still-wet tears tracks on the man’s face. “What?” His eyes widened in alarm.

“Do you want out, Severus? Do you want to break the contract? Did he make you realize you’d made a mistake by choosing an ill-mannered, ignorant, teenaged Alpha?” Harry’s voice cracked on the last word and he felt the tears in his eyes. “I’ll free you. I’ll give you want you want. Anything, Severus. Anything at all. Just tell me. Name it and it’s yours.” Harry fell to his own knees and clutched his hands in his lap. “What do you want?” he whispered, bowing his head in defeat.

“You,” was the whispered reply. Harry’s head shot up to meet Severus’s pleading gaze. “You, Harry. You are all I want.” Severus’s hand went to his stomach. “You and Little Bit. Our family. You are the only ones that matter to me. I’m sorry I got caught up in talking to Elliot. I shouldn’t have missed lunch. I should have let you know. We were in my private lab going over my duties to the school.”

“He  _ touched  _ you,” Harry said. “He had his hand on you and you did  _ nothing _ .”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize. I-”

“On the bed,” Harry demanded, cutting him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. There really was no good place to cut this chapter off. Also, I apologize for the tiny angst but seriously, we all know Harry has issues. Just because he's an alpha isn't going to make them all go away.


	13. In Which Severus Atones for his Mistakes and Harry gets a Surprise

Severus scrambled to his feet at Harry’s command and pressed himself to the mattress on his front. He turned his face so it wasn’t buried in the pillow and spread his legs. Harry stood and pulled the towel from his waist, letting it drop to the floor. He stood by the bed, his eyes roaming over the body of his Omega. He climbed onto the bed, sliding his knees between the spread legs and pushing them further apart. He ignored the hiss of discomfort from his mate and braced a hand on either side of the dark head. He moved one hand to pull the dark hair back from his mate’s face. He moved his face closer to the pale cheek.

“Open your eyes so that you know who is fucking you,” Harry hissed sharply, and the dark eyes popped open. Harry waved a hand and a full-length mirror appeared beside the bed, showing the two dark-haired men. “Watch.” Severus nodded, and Harry placed a kiss against the sallow cheeks. “Do you want me, Severus?” Severus nodded, and Harry reached back to lay a stinging slap to the the man’s thighs. Harry watched him wince in the mirror. “Vocalize your answer, Severus,” he demanded. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“If at any time you feel the desire to seek out attention elsewhere you will do me the favor of breaking the contract and our marriage. I will not be made a fool of, Severus. Is that understood?” Harry’s hand slid through the dark hair and he pressed a kiss to the temple.

“Yes, sir.”

Harry’s green eyes stared into the mirror, holding the black orbs prisoner. “Understand this now, Severus. If you ever cheat on me, that is one place our marriage will not make it past.” Harry felt the tear run down his face and took a breath of air. “That is one thing I cannot forgive,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Harry-”

Harry shook his head, cutting off the man’s rough whisper. “I love you, Severus. And I want you to be happy. If that’s not me-”

“Harry, please,” Severus cried. Harry forced his eyes open, and he met the dark eyes in the mirror.  “Please. You’re the only one I want. He means nothing. I got caught up in talking about my work, that’s  _ all _ . I love you. Want only you.”

“Is he staying in the castle tonight? Will he be here tomorrow?”

“I-I think so.”

Harry’s lips lifted in an almost feral smile. “Good. Then he will know without a doubt who you belong to when he sees you tomorrow.”

Severus’s eyes went wide with trepidation. “Harry?” he asked tentatively but Harry ignored him as he lowered his mouth to Severus’s neck, just below his ear and laved at the salty skin. Harry slid his hands down Severus’s arms and guided them over his head. Harry sucked hard at the skin beneath his mouth as he lashed a cord around Severus’s wrists and tied him to the bed. He pulled back to see the dark red spot forming on Severus’s neck and grinned. He tugged at the bindings. “Is it tight, Precious? Does it hurt?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good,” Harry said as he moved down to press kisses and suck along Severus’s back. He took his time, moving over the pale back and leaving small love bites in his wake, occasionally checking to make sure Severus was still watching him in the mirror. Severus moved beneath him with a small whimper, and Harry reached down to slap at the thigh. Severus immediately stilled even as his breathing became more ragged. As Harry sucked a small bruise on Severus’s left buttocks the man moaned.

“Harry, please. Need you.”

Harry bit into the skin, not enough to leave a scar, but enough that Severus would feel the bruising tomorrow when he sat down. Severus gasped in surprise, and Harry moved over the slender body of his husband. He pressed the head of his cock against the wet hole as he sucked lightly on the still red spot on Severus’s neck. Severus moaned, and Harry ran his hands down the lithe form. “You need me, Precious?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Tell me, Omega. Tell me who can touch you.” Harry squeezed his hand roughly over Severus’s arse.

“You, Alpha. Only you.”

“Tell me who can pleasure you.” Harry reached between Severus’s legs as he pulled his cock away from the waiting entrance and stroked the heavy balls. 

Severus moaned. “Only you, Harry.”

Harry moved his hand further under Severus and the man lifted his hips slightly for Harry to grasp his cock and stroke it. “And tell me who decides when you can come.”

“J-just you, Harry. Only for you.”

“That’s right,” Harry said as he circled his fingers around the base of his husband’s cock and muttered a spell. Severus gasped as the tight ring encircled his cock. “And you’ll come when I say so, Severus.” He pulled his hand back, and Severus’s hips fell to the bed.

“Yes, sir,” Severus panted.

Harry moved back over him, bracing his hands on either side of Severus, and pressed the tip of his cock against the puckered ring. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Severus gasped.

Harry turned to meet the black eyes in the mirror. “Convince me.” Harry pressed his cock into the tight hole, and Severus’s eyes fluttered but stayed open as he moaned.

“Yours, Harry. I’m yours,” Severus moaned as Harry pushed in. “I belong to you…. Oh god. Yes,” Severus whimpered as Harry filled him.

“Mine,” Harry growled as he dropped his head to suck at the spot below Severus’s ear.

“Yes,” his mate cried out as Harry began to thrust harshly into him. “Yours, Harry… Yes… Yes.”

Harry pounded into his husband, pressing him into the mattress as he sucked a deep bruise into the pale skin. He pulled back with a growl as his husband continued the litany of “Yours… Yours… Yours” and sucked at the earlobe. “Mine,” he demanded as he pounded into his mate. 

“Yes… Always… Only.”

“My Precious. My love.”

Harry pounded hard and fast, driven by Severus’s “Yes… Always.” He felt his impending orgasm and fought the urge to slam his knot into the man.

“MINE,” he roared as his seed shot deeply into his mate.

“Harry,” Severus whimpered beneath him as Harry emptied himself inside his husband. Harry pressed a kiss to the deep bruise and slipped from his husband’s body.

“Turn over.”

Severus obeyed immediately as Harry moved to one side to allow the movement. His eyes trailed down the svelte figure to linger on the still erect cock in the thatch of black curls. Harry slid his eyes up to meet the dark eyes of his husband.

“Who do you come for, Severus?”

Severus swallowed. “You, Harry,” he said, voice thick with need.

“Who gets to taste you, Husband?”

“Only you,” Severus whispered. Harry moved over Severus and and slid down his body. Severus whimpered when Harry’s tongue slid over his hard cock.

Harry looked up to see his husband watching him and gave a feral smile . “Then come for me, Precious. And let me taste you.”

He dropped his head to pull Severus’s length deep into his mouth, banishing the cock ring as he sucked hard. Severus screamed his name as he came almost violently down Harry’s throat. Harry drank in every bit of his husband’s gift before licking him clean and moving up to release the now-bruised wrists from their bindings. Severus’s arms immediately went around Harry to pull him in for a hard, fierce kiss, surrendering immediately to Harry’s thrusting tongue. Harry pushed his fingers through the silken strands of his husband’s hair and moaned softly into the welcome heat.

Harry pulled back, leaving a trail of kisses across Severus’s swollen lips and down the stubbled jaw. “I love you,” he whispered against the warm skin.

“I love you as well, My Harry. And I swear to you, there will never be another. You are all I want. All I will ever need.”

Harry sighed into Severus’s neck. “I apologize for my insecurities, Precious.”

“Don’t,” Severus whispered. “I imagine there are quite a few issues that we will have to deal with along the way, love. We neither of us come from an ideal background. We will learn to adjust and be open with each other.”

Harry moved to look down at his husband, studying the wise eyes of his mate. “Yes. I suppose we will.” He pressed a soft kiss to the pink lips and settled down to curl against his husband’s warm body. 

“Harry?”

“Mmm?” Harry pulled the blanket over their naked bodies.

“Can we… keep the mirror? That was kind of… hot.”

Harry chuckled against the warmth of his husband’s chest. “Sure, Precious.” He lifted a hand to rest on the scar over Severus’s heart and felt himself drifting off. “Rest. Then have Kreacher bring you some food.”

“Yes, love,” Severus whispered into Harry’s hair.

 

“Did you eat last night?” Harry asked Severus as he stepped into the bathroom.

Severus nodded as he ran the brush through his hair. “I woke up about midnight, and Kreacher provided a cold roast sandwich and an apple.”  Harry conjured a strip of emerald green ribbon and moved behind Severus. He threaded it under Severus’s hair and tied the dark strands back to fully reveal the results of last night. “Harry, I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“Hush,” Harry said, tying the ribbon off. His fingers ran over the large bruise before reaching down to bring Severus’s lightly bruised wrists up in front of him. Harry caught his eyes in the mirror. “You took your punishment well, Precious. The matter is resolved and there is no need to bring it up again, you are forgiven. Wear them with pride and know that there will never be any doubt who you belong to.” He pressed a kiss to Severus’s shoulder. “Let me get dressed and then we’ll go to breakfast.”

Severus nodded and brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He turned and followed Harry out of the bathroom and into their room. “Do you think I’ll have this apple craving the rest of my pregnancy?”

Harry pulled a pair of jeans from the dresser and glanced at Severus over his shoulder as he pulled them on. “I don’t know. I’ve read some cravings can last the entire time and sometimes they come and go. Have you found anything yet that repulses you?”

“You mean besides non-green eyed Gryffindors?” Severus smirked at him.

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus and pulled on a sky blue shirt with a wand pointed at a cauldron and the words  _ Light my Fire _ underneath in bright orange letters. Severus rolled his eyes as he slipped his robe on. Harry smiled as he slipped into his shoes and crossed the room to press a kiss to Severus’s lips. They made their way up to the Great Hall, Harry’s hand resting on the small of Severus’s back. Harry didn’t miss the double takes from several students they passed, and he felt his heart swell with pride. Harry scanned the head table when they entered the room, gratified to see the Elliot man sitting beside Minerva. They stopped at the Gryffindor table, and Harry slid his arm along Severus’s back and turned the man to face him, pulling him against his body. Harry pressed his lips to Severus and thrust his tongue into the eager mouth. The kiss was short by their standards, but no less breathtaking. Harry pulled back and smiled at his glaze-eyed husband.

“You should go eat, Precious.” Harry slid down Severus’s body, watching the eyes widen in surprise. Harry smiled up at him as his knees hit the floor. He tuned out the shocked gasps and pressed a kiss to the still-flat stomach. “And feed our Little Bit.”

Severus’s face bloomed bright red as he nodded and pressed a hand to his stomach. Harry moved to his feet and sat down at the table. He watched Severus move to the head table, hand still on his stomach.

“Well, that was a pretty clear statement,” Hermione said from beside him.

Harry smiled as he watched Severus give a small wince as he sat down. “Was it? Good.” Dark eyes met his, and Harry let his lips curl in a leer. Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked at Harry. They stayed locked in each others gazes for several seconds before Severus gave a small start and blink and turned to face the man beside him. Harry watched as the man reached up to Severus’s neck. Severus jerked away and glared at the man. Severus snarled something at the man, and the man turned to meet Harry’s gaze before looking down at his plate. Severus turned to Harry, and Harry gave a small nod of his head in approval. He reached in front of Ginny to pick out a nice green apple from the fruit bowl and showed it to Severus as a reminder to eat before biting into it. The apple suddenly flew from his hand and Harry looked up in time to see Severus catch it with a smirk and bite into it. Harry chuckled and grabbed a slice of toast and began filling his plate. 

 

“Har-ry,” the soft word flittered through the fog of his sleep and soft lips pressed against his naked shoulder. Harry gave a sleepy hum and snuggled back against the warm body of his husband. Long fingers slid around his waist to tickle across his belly. He automatically jerked at the soft touch and mentally rolled his eyes at his husband’s soft laughter. He cursed the day Severus had unwittingly discovered the ticklish spot. He rolled over onto his back keeping his eyes firmly closed. Soft lips moved up to press at the closed lids and warm air ghosted across Harry’s cheek. A warm tongue traced over his lips and Harry smiled, moving quickly to capture the pliant mouth. His tongue surged into Severus’s warm mouth as Harry finally allowed his eyes to flutter open. Dark eyes watched him intently, and Harry reached a hand up to hold the head in place as he kissed his husband.

Severus moved over him, and Harry let his hand slide down to the small pooch of Severus’s stomach. Even though he was only four months along, due to his already thin frame, Severus already had a baby bump and Harry loved running his hands over the small mound. Harry slid his hand down further but Severus’s fingers wrapped around his wrist to still his hand and pulled back from Harry’s lips.

“None of that,” Severus teased. “I want to show you something first.”

Harry leered up at his husband. “I thought you  _ were  _ showing me something. Something I would very much like to see.”

Severus rolled off of Harry and, consequently, the bed, taking the only sheet with him. “Oi,” Harry cried out as he was left naked.

Severus chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Harry. “I told you I had a surprise for you. Get dressed and come on.”

Harry sighed and sat up in the unfamiliar bed. He blinked and held his hand out to summon his glasses from wherever they had ended up the night before when they’d finally reached their destination. Harry had finished his schooling a month ago and had immediately begun the final preparations for them to move into their home. Minerva had hired the Russian potions master just before the OWL and NEWT testing, and the man had spent the time sitting in on Severus’s classes. He had been quite excited at meeting the infamous potions master and was completely respectful of Harry the few times the man had come to their quarters. Once school was out, Harry, Kreacher, and their two new elves packed up Severus’s quarters and Spinner’s End as Severus supervised from his transfigured lounge chair while he munched on green apples. Several times Severus had playfully admonished Harry to get back to work when Harry had been caught eyeing his husband. 

The day the baby furniture had been delivered, Harry had laid Severus back on the bed and worshiped every inch of his body, showing Severus how special he was and how much Harry loved him. Harry took Severus to Grimmauld Place to comb through the library for any books he wanted to add to their new library, and Severus thanked him appropriately: on his knees as Harry was pressed back against the desk. They fully furnished two of the extra rooms as guest rooms, leaving the others bare for now. Neville had started on the greenhouse as soon as school let out, and Ron would often arrive with the blonde and help Harry organize the latest deliveries to the house as Severus was still at Hogwarts getting the new professor settled in and finishing his remaining duties as a professor.

Molly, of course, was overjoyed at the forthcoming additions to her brood and between helping Fleur settle with the new baby, coddling Ron, attempting to coddle Severus, and making wedding plans with Gran Longbottom, she somehow found the time to start on baby blankets. Harry had no doubt that they would all be getting early Christmas presents of knitted blankets and baby-sized jumpers in November. She also kept Severus well stocked in fresh green apples from the orchard.

Ron and Neville’s wedding had been an event appropriate for the joining of two such ancient pure blood lineages. It was also the first time Harry and Severus had attended a semi-public event as a couple. The wedding had been held in the formal gardens of Longbottom Manor on a sunny Saturday afternoon. The reception held in the ballroom had a tasteful theme of red and blue, incorporating the colors from both families’ crests. One table had been set up next to the guest registry showing the Proof of Fertility along with the announcement of when the baby shower would be held. Harry questioned the display and Severus explained how it was the family’s way of honoring that all legalities had been seen to and the marriage was legitimate, averting any attempts of claiming Line Manipulation once Ron’s pregnancy was obvious. Harry also noticed there were small envelopes littering the table and Severus explained they were gifts for the child from people who knew they would be unable to attend the baby shower. As Ron was possibly carrying the Longbottom heir, it was up to each Noble house to leave at least a small token for the child. Severus laughed heartily when Harry asked if he should leave something as well, then went on to explain that he had no doubts Harry would provide adequate gifts at, before, and after the shower. Harry blushed and moved his husband further into the ballroom.

With Harry done with school, Severus officially retired from teaching, the house fully furnished, and Ron and Neville married, Severus had determined they were due for a little vacation. He had packed them each a bag and smiled slyly at Harry as he’d held out a portkey. Harry had warily taken ahold of the small vial and they were whisked away. The cabin had been dark when they’d arrived, so Harry had known they were at least still on that side of the world. Severus had immediately pressed Harry into the waiting bed before he could get much more than that. 

Now Harry took in the large one-room cabin. The bed he had landed in last night was tucked into one corner of the cabin with a large fireplace on the wall across the room, a tan-colored double couch in front of it. A dresser was pressed against a wall to Harry’s right that had a single door leading to the bathroom; Harry had discovered that in the middle of the night when Severus had woken him with mumbles of Little Bit and bladder and find your own space. Harry had mumbled that it couldn’t be the baby’s fault since he was still smaller than an apple. Harry had promptly been told to go back to sleep. Around the corner from the bathroom was a small kitchen and the door that led outside. Harry realised the cabin only had two windows on the wall to his left and both were covered in drapes. Thankful for this small mercy, Harry moved over the foot of the bed where Severus had dropped their bags the night before and reached for clean clothes. He pulled out the red convention shirt with a smile and a pair of jean shorts and pants. 

Severus stepped from the bathroom and dropped the sheet to the bed. Harry let his eyes roam over the slender form of his husband and smiled in approval. His eyes met Severus’s smirk. “You’d best get dressed, Harry. We’re on a timetable.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at his mate and slipped into the bathroom. He went through his morning routine and pulled on his clothes before stepping back out into the main room. Severus held a yellow and red fruit out to him and Harry eyed it warily.

“It’s a mango,” Severus said with a sigh. “Just use a cutting spell on it and eat the inside. Come on, we need to hurry.”

Harry gave his husband an odd look at the sound of excitement in his voice and took the fruit. Severus grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry through the small kitchen and out onto a small porch. Harry looked around at the still deep shadows and gaped at his husband.

“It’s not even daylight. You woke me before the sun was even up? You’re not even a morning per-”

Harry’s words were cut off by Severus’s lips pressing against his and he leaned into the warmth of his husband. Severus slowed the kiss and pulled away to rest his forehead against Harry’s. “Hush. Close your eyes and listen.”

Harry obeyed and let his eyes slide closed. The first sound he heard was the soft flutter of leaves in the wind from a nearby tree. A sharp cry from some unknown bird came from the distance followed by the sound a lapping water; a whooshing bubbly sound that reminded Harry of being by Black lake when the giant squid was being playful. Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he took a deep breath. Salty air, sharp and clear filled his lungs, and he pulled back from Severus to glance out into the darkness then back to his husband.

“The beach. You’ve brought me to the beach, Severus?”

Severus’s lips curled into a wide smile, and Harry flung his arms around the man he loved, pressing their lips together. Severus’s arms slid around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. Harry let his mouth linger over Severus’s as his tongue slipped over the familiar beloved terrain. He pulled back and smiled. “I love you.”

Severus smirked. “Love you too, Harry. Come.”

He pulled back and took Harry’s hand again, pulling him off the porch. They stepped immediately into soft, grainy sand and Harry’s feet slid beneath the cool grains. He giggled as minute pebbles sifted through his toes, tickling his feet. He learned quickly it wasn’t easy to walk on the sand, and Severus chuckled as Harry nearly tripped several times. They reached the beach, and Severus pulled him to the water’s edge and moved to stand behind him. Long arms wrapped around Harry even as his feet sunk into the cool sand. Small waves lapped at feet and ankles clearing the sand from his feet before he was immediately covered in more wet silt. Severus rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder and took in a deep breath before pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

“It’s not exactly how you smell,” Severus said softly near Harry’s ear. “But it’s close enough that I’ll never visit the ocean again without thinking of you. You’ve a bit of musk to you that the ocean doesn’t have,” Severus’s tongue licked a line up Harry’s throat sending a shiver of desire through Harry, “and you definitely taste better.”

Harry chuckled and pulled his feet from the sucking sand to turn and face his husband. “You, Severus Snape-Potter, are a romantic, and don’t you dare try to deny it.” He ran a finger down the stubbled jawline and smiled softly. “But I’ll keep that secret all to myself.” He pressed a quick kiss to Severus’s lips.

Severus gave a soft snort and tugged on Harry’s hand. “Let’s sit on the dry sand and eat our breakfast while we watch the sunrise.” He looked out over the dark water. “It’s quite an amazing sight.”

Harry nodded and they moved back up the beach to the dry sand. They sat down, and Harry used a simple slicing spell on the odd fruit and pulled out a wedge. He handed it to Severus before taking one himself. He took a bite of the orange-ish meat of the fruit and gave a small shrug at the new flavor. He looked out over the dark water and listened to the soft lapping of the waves mixed with the occasional cry of seagulls in the distance. He thought about the changes to his life over the last year and smiled. That first day in Grimmauld Place, scrambling to get away from the enticing scent coming from Snape. The afternoon Snape had come storming into Gryffindor tower, a Slytherin sex god of determination, making demands of his Alpha. That night when Harry had Claimed Severus. Their wedding. The day Harry had come back to learn his husband might be pregnant. Finding out he was! Soon Severus would be round with Harry’s child. Perhaps there would be others, but regardless of how many or few there were, they would all be loved. Cherished by their fathers. Harry sighed in contentment and rested his head against Severus’s shoulder as a long arm reached around to pull him close. Together, they watched the dark skies over the ocean blend with the soft orange/red of the rising sun over the distant water. A dawning of a new day and a new chapter in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I can't believe it's almost over. Just the Epilogue to go. I hope you've enjoyed this as much I as I did.


	14. Epilogue

Harry’s head jerked up at the sharp squeal and shaded his eyes from the bright California sun. He scanned the nearly deserted poolside, and his eyes lit on the source of the high pitched scream. A young girl of four was standing at the edge of the pool holding her hands up in a defensive pose, her freckled face scrunched in distaste, mouth open to emit another shrill cry. Her strawberry blonde curls hung limp and wet in her face and over her pale, freckled shoulders. Another wave of water crashed over her as two young boys stood in the pool laughing, their only commonality was their age. The slightly older child, by a mere ten days, was slender with dark hair and darker eyes. The normally wild hair was plastered to his head from the pool water and his tanned skin was a soft pink from the last three days of constant sun exposure. His slightly taller companion wore a tee shirt to protect his sensitive skin. His pale blue eyes nearly hidden behind the dripping mop of family inheritance. The muscled arms attached to the robust body moved over the water again, and Harry dropped the magazine he had been reading and flicked his wrist. A large wave crashed over the two boys who turned to him in shock.

“Daaad,” the dark haired boy cried out, and Harry smirked.

“Uncle Harry,” the younger boy whined.

“What did you do now?” Harry looked up at the gruff voice of his best friend to see Ron move to sit down in a lounger next to his, a burrito of some sort in his hand.

“Daddy,” the little girl came running up to them and Ron stuffed the burrito into his mouth to catch the small child. “Daddy. Frank and Brian are splashing me and I told them I didn’t want to be splashed.”

Ron rolled his eyes and swallowed down the last of his snack. “Frank Bilius Longbottom, what have I told you about antagonizing your sister?”

“But, Daad,” the redhead cried and Ron shook his head.

“How about another one?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “No thanks. Sev and I are handling it.”

Ron snorted and ruffled the wet hair of his daughter. “Where is little Lileen anyway?”

Harry waved his hand towards the far side of the deck where a small girl sat curled under the shade of an overhanging tree, a book opened in her lap. Harry sighed as he saw her dark braid had already come loose and hung in her face. As if sensing that she was being spoken of, the pale face lifted and wide green eyes met Harry’s gaze. He smiled at the small mirror image and a wide grin spread across the rosy cheeks. Harry sent another spell her way, not needing another lecture from Severus on her sensitive skin, although the make up sex was always nice. Harry looked up to see the two boys climbing out of the pool and make their way over to the two men. The dark haired boy hurried over to them and shook his head vigorously, spraying them with water.

“Brian Severus Snape-Potter,” Harry hollered, “consider yourself grounded for the foreseeable future.”

The boy laughed and reached down to wrap his wet arms around Harry’s neck.

“Dad,” Frank pleaded, “can we go get another one of them snowy cone things?”

The small girl jumped up and down gleefully and squealed. “Ooh. Please, daddy. Please. Please. Please.”

Ron reached up to grab the arm from its choking hold. “Molly Jean, calm yourself.” The little girl stopped jumping but continued to pout up at her dad.

“The men will be out of the lecture soon,” Harry offered. “It’s not far from here so even Sev could walk it.”

Brian threw his arms around Harry’s neck again. “Thanks, dad. You’re the best.”

Harry laughed and patted the wet arm attempting to choke him. “Go let your sister know.” The boy gave a small whoop and pulled away. “And if you get her book wet, you’ll have to deal with your father,” Harry called after him.

Brian held up a hand in acknowledgement. He stopped in front of his sister, and she smiled up at him. Harry watched as she nodded and closed her book before rising elegantly to her feet. Harry watched the two children head their way. Brian, so much like Severus with his dark eyes and angular face but with Harry’s personality through and through. Wild, vivacious, and into everything. Little Lileen, Harry’s own image with wild hair and emerald green eyes, was Severus’s daughter to a T. Always sticking her pert nose into any book she could find at the encouragement of her father and godmother, and her piercing green eyes made Harry thankful Severus hadn’t had eyes of another color, as he wasn’t sure he would be able to withstand two such bright, piercing gazes.

As Harry’s children neared, Molly pulled from Ron’s neck and went to grab at Lileen’s hand. Ron and Neville had waited until Severus was recovered from Lileen’s birth before approaching him about another conception potion. Severus had readily agreed, having formed a certain respect for the redhead over the years as their sons had become good friends and Severus and Neville had worked together. It was during the pre-pregnancy scan that it had been discovered Ron was already pregnant. Eight and a half months later Molly Jean had been born. At some point over the last four years, Lileen had determined it her duty to watch over the freckle-faced girl. 

Molly chatted animatedly at Lileen as they walked, and Brian increased his pace to leave the two girls behind as he went to join Frank. The Longbottom heir was pulling his wet shirt over his wild hair as Ron held out a dry shirt. Frank pulled the dry shirt over his head with a Thanks. Harry eyed the  _ Brewing it up in San Francisco _ shirt and shot a look at Ron. Ron shrugged.

“They were selling them in the lobby.”

“Didn’t Neville get one with his welcoming basket?” Harry asked as Lileen settled beside him on the lounger. He pressed a kiss to her dark hair.

Ron nodded. “Yeah. But I wanted to get the kids one.”

Harry nodded. “How are you enjoying your first convention?”

Ron shrugged. “It’s interesting. I wish the Herbology Guild did something like this. They just meet for tea once every six months.”

Harry laughed. “Severus enjoys the time with the other potioneers, and it gives us a chance to get away for a bit. With all his owl orders and experiments he stays fairly busy. Especially this last year with he and Neville working so hard on the invisibility potion. Plus the kids enjoy it.” Harry glanced over where the two boys were bent over some muggle hand-held video game Arthur had adapted for Frank.

Ron pulled Molly up into his lap. “I appreciate Severus getting that lecture spot for Neville. He’s been so excited about it since they wrote him.”

Harry shrugged. “He deserved it really. Without his innovation with the Chameleon Weed, Severus never would have perfected his potion.”

As if on cue, the back door of the hotel opened and three men stepped out. Harry took in the animated face of his friend as he spoke to the shorter of the three, a plump German with a thick brown mustache and a halo of brown hair circling a balding spot on the top of his head. Neville wore his olive green dress robes that denoted his status in the Herbology Guild, a stark contrast to the German’s yellow bermuda shorts and floral print button down. And towering over them both was the dark haired man that still graced Harry’s dreams and fantasies. Harry bit back a snort of laughter as Severus waddled beside them in navy blue lounge pants and a matching blue shirt with  _ Brewing up Trouble! _ in bright red lettering over the large cauldron that covered his protruding belly perfectly. Severus held the robes he had worn to the lecture folded over one arm, the other swinging by his side as they walked.

“Papa,” Molly’s squeal drew the three men’s attention, and the small witch ran and launched herself into Neville’s waiting arms. He smiled brightly at his daughter and pressed a nuzzling kiss to her cheek. She squealed with laughter, and the German smiled indulgently. 

Harry and Ron stood as the small group met them. “Did you gentlemen have a nice lecture?” Harry asked as Severus moved to stand beside him. He placed a hand in the small of Severus’s back and took the robe from him. 

“It vas quite enlightening, Herr Snape-Potter,” the German replied. “Meister Longbottom is quite knowledgeable. I have it een mind to talk to the committee about bringing in Herbologists more often. They bring a unique perspective to our verk.”

Harry beamed at the rotund man he had come to know over the years. “I am glad you think so, Herr Gregori. Neville has been quite a boon to my husband's own works, and it is quite something to see the two of them with their heads bent over some project.” He ran a hand over Severus’s back as Lileen slipped her hand into Severus’s. “I’m afraid their lack of progress is my own fault. I tend to place time limits on their activities.”

The German laughed loudly. “And ve thank you, Herr Snape-Potter. Ve Vould all haf to throw in our cauldrons if Meister Snape-Potter were allowed many more freedoms. He quite outshines us all already.”

“My offer for a collaboration still stands, Herr Gregori,” Severus said, and the man waved a hand.

“Bah. Verk with you, Severus? Ve vould kill each other in a month.”

Harry laughed. “Trust me. If he hasn’t murdered me by now, you’re safe.” The boys had finally finished their game and stepped over to join them. Harry handed his father’s robe to Brian, and the boy took it eagerly.

“Good afternoon, Herr Gregori.”

“Ah,” the German smiled brightly. “Young Brian. And… Frank. Correct?”

Harry’s godson nodded eagerly, and Brian gave Harry a pleading look. Harry chuckled. “Herr Gregori, we were just about to take the children for snow cones at the little stand by the beach. Would you care to join us?”

The German shook his head. “Nein. Danke. But I am meeting Fräulein Adams for lunch, and I vouldn’t vish to keep the pretty American vaiting.” He gave a sly wink, and Harry and the other adults laughed.

“Very well. Have a nice lunch.” The man gave a short bow and turned to speak to Neville and Ron about getting together the following evening before the closing dinner. Harry turned to Severus and reached up to run a thumb over the scar high on Severus’s neck, a secondary marking Severus had been rewarded with shortly after Brian’s birth. Lileen’s marking spot had been chosen by a blushing Severus and was well hidden high on Severus’s inner thigh. They hadn’t discussed the next one, but Harry had caught Severus eyeing his naked, pregnant body several times in the large full-length mirror in their room. “Do you feel up to the short walk, love?”

Severus rubbed at his left chest absentmindedly and nodded. “I should be fine, Harry. It will actually feel nice to stretch my legs a bit. And I did enjoy their green apple flavored ices.”

“Can I have one like you, Father?” Lileen’s soft voice asked. The two men smiled down at her. 

“Of course you can, love. Are you going to hold my hand on the way?” She nodded and smiled up at him.

Harry turned to the two boys and held out the small key card the hotel had provided. “Brian. Take your father’s robe to the room. Frank, take your wet shirt and game thing as well.” 

“It’s a Game  _ Boy _ , Uncle Harry,” Frank said as he took his own father’s robes that Neville had removed to reveal a matching  _ Brewing it up _ shirt and jeans.

Harry waved his hand. “Whatever. You can just leave them in our rooms for now. We will meet you boys out in front of the hotel. Hurry now.”

“We will, Dad,” Brian promised before the two ran off.

The four men and two girls headed inside the hotel. “I overheard some witches talking about this muggle pizza restaurant,” Ron said as they walked. “It’s got a game room for the kids. I thought it would be a nice change from seafood and burgers. It’s got a buffet also.”

Severus gave a soft snort as they passed through the cool atrium of the hotel. “These Americans and their buffets.”

Harry laughed. “It’s really a good idea, Sev. And you know it.”

“Yeah,” Neville agreed. “It’s just like Hogwarts. Everyone gets what they want.”

“Not getting what I want,” Harry heard Severus mumble under his breath and laughed. Ever since they had stepped off the plane and been surrounded by the ocean-scented air Severus had been alluding to sex. Unfortunately Severus was in his seventh month, and the midwife had nixed penetrative sex. Harry and Severus had gotten each other off quickly by other means, but sharing a hotel suite with one’s children on the other side of the sitting area wasn’t conducive to much more.

“I’m not so sure pizza would be a good idea for Severus,” Harry said. “You know how sensitive his stomach can get this late in the pregnancy. Plus he doesn’t hold the concealment charms very well. I could give you my Gringotts card if you’d be willing to take the kids,” Harry offered.

Neville gave him a knowing look. “Are you sure you two will be able to handle a few hours away from the kids?” Ron gave a small snort. It wasn’t the first time either of the couples had taken all four children in order to give the other couple some time together, and Harry doubted it would be the last.

“I imagine,” Severus drawled as they stepped out into the humid California afternoon, “that my solicitous husband will drag me to bed and make me stay there the entire time. For my health, you understand,” he added with a smirk.

“Right,” Ron choked out. “Because Harry is so very concerned about your… health.” 

“I’ll have you know, I am quite concerned about every inch of my husband. As his Alpha, it is my job to see he is well taken care of.” His two friends laughed as the boys finally rejoined them and they headed towards the local Wizarding Boardwalk and the snow cone stand.

Later, in the quiet of their hotel room, Harry pressed a kiss to the rounded belly of his husband as he settled the sated man into bed. He wrapped an arm around the distended stomach and pressed up against the man’s back with a soft sigh. 

“I don’t think I could have made a better choice,” he whispered to the still panting man.

“Me either,” Severus whispered softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the wonderful comments. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm taking a few weeks off from posting but don't worry I still have a few finished fics that are being torn apart by my beta/editor and tons more WIPs that I'm constantly working on. If you're ever curious about what I'm working on or just want to chat you can check out my profile for my tumblr name or Discord ID. I love each and every one of you. Thanks for being such a wonderful audience.


End file.
